Our True Fate
by ciocarlie
Summary: Semua guardian Vongola Primo terserang demam? Banyak sekali tugas dan juga pertemuan yang harus mereka datangi. Para Vongola Decimo ingin membantu, tetapi tidak bisa dengan kondisi mereka yang seperti ini. Lalu, ada 'tamu tak diundang' lainnya yang datang? Apakah mereka bisa membantu masalah ini? /Chapter 11, Fever Day/
1. Vendice

KHR © Amano Akira

—

** Our True Fate**

_ —The Truth is...—_

G27, A18, U80, 0259, 7933, Dae69 ( Family ) Family / Adventure

Warning: OOC, semi-AU, Maybe Shonen Ai

—

** Vendice | 1**

—

"Nee Reborn, apakah benar kalau Vongola Primo adalah kakek buyutku?"

Reborn menatap kearah Tsuna yang sedang berada di ruangannya saat itu. Sawada Tsunayoshi—24 tahun, Vongola Decimo Sky Guardian, menjabat sebagai Vongola Decimo saat berusia 17 tahun, tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal tidak jelas seperti itu, membuat sang mantan tutornya terdiam sebelum menyerup kembali Espresso ditangannya.

"Sudah lupa dengan silsilah keturunan Vongola yang kuberikan padamu?" Reborn tidak menatap boss muda itu karena menganggap hal yang ia tanyakan itu sudah jelas jawabannya.

_ 'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau saat usiaku 14 kau selalu memperlihatkan silsilah itu—'_ Tsuna hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar perkataan Reborn itu. Menghela nafas panjang, menatap kearah Reborn yang berada dalam wujud dewasanya itu sebelum tersenyum tipis, "aku hanya berfikir, sepertinya sebuah kebetulan yang sangat jelas—ketika aku memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan Vongola Primo."

"Kecuali ke-dame-anmu itu Tsuna," perkataan Reborn sukses menancap ke ulu hati Tsuna dan beriringan dengan tawa sadistik milik tutornya itu.

"Aku hanya merasa—Vongola Primo itu, aku memiliki hubungan lebih dekat dengannya."

...

"Setiap menatap lukisannya—seolah sesuatu memasuki tubuhku, seakan ada rasa rindu dan juga sedih—" menghela nafas berat—berjalan kearah luar ruangan diikuti oleh Reborn dengan tetap membawa espressonya. Berhenti di sebuah sisi lorong dimana tampak sebuah lukisan besar bergambar seorang pria berambut emas dengan mata berwarna biru, "—seperti aku mengenalnya sejak dulu, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya..."

"Apakah itu menurut intuisimu, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Begitulah—" Tsuna tertawa kecil melihat kearah Reborn, "—lagipula, aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti ketika bersama otou-san dan kaa-san..."

"Mungkin karena ikatan keluarga kalian?"

"Mungkin saja—tetapi apa kau tidak aneh, mengingat Hayato-kun yang mirip dengan G-san, Takeshi-kun yang mirip dengan Ugetsu-san, onii-san juga mirip dengan Knuckle-san, Lambo tentu sangat mirip dengan Lampo, Mukuro mirip dengan Spade dan Kyouya mirip sekali dengan Alaude..."

...

"Jika memang begitu, apakah mereka juga keturunan langsung dari semua guardian pertama Vongola? Bagaimana bisa kami berada didalam generasi yang sama, dan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan generasi yang berada di waktu yang sama juga?"

Reborn hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar semua spekulasi dari Tsuna. Ia juga sempat memikirkan itu, tetapi karena tidak memiliki kerugian untuk Tsuna memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Vongola Primo, ia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"JUUDAIME!" Mendengar suara yang ia kenal—Tsuna dan Reborn menoleh untuk menemukan Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto yang berlari menghampiri sang Don Vongola.

"Ada apa Hayato-kun?"

"Vendice—mereka datang kemari, dan—" aura gelap tampak terasa dibelakang mereka, dan menemukan dua orang memakai jubah hitam dan topi hitam dengan tubuh yang diselimuti perban. Melemparkan rantai yang akan mengikat tangan Gokudera, Yamamoto tampak menyadarinya dan segera mendorong Gokudera menjauh dari rantai itu.

"Hayato!" Mendorong Gokudera dan Tsuna serta Reborn, mengakibatkan Yamamoto terkena rantai itu yang langsung mengikat leher dan juga tangannya, serta menariknya perlahan kesebuah lubang hitam dibelakangnya.

"Takeshi/Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna dan Gokudera menatap kearah Yamamoto dan mencoba menggapainya, tetapi terlambat dan Yamamoto sudah tertelan oleh kegelapan itu.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Ryouhei, dan Rokudo Mukuro sudah tertangkap—" Tsuna terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan begitu juga dengan Reborn, "—Gokudera Hayato, dan Sawada Tsunayoshi, kami mendapatkan perintah untuk menangkap kalian..."

"APA!"

"Tunggu Vendice—apa yang kau lakukan, mereka tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun!" Reborn tampak sedikit berekspresi ketika mengetahui mantan muridnya dan juga semua guardiannya akan dibawa oleh Vendice.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu arcobalenno—dan mereka memang bukan melakukan kesalahan, tetapi kami harus mengembalikan mereka ketempat yang seharusnya mereka berada," Reborn, Tsuna, dan juga Gokudera tampak menanikkan alisnya sebelah mendengarkan perkataan itu.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku dan juga yang lainnya memang harusnya berada disini bukan?"

"Juudaime, awas!" Gokudera kali ini mendorong Tsuna menjauh saat sebuah rantai tampak melayang kearah Tsuna yang saat ini langsung mengikat leher dan tangan Gokudera, membuatnya ikut tertarik kearah lubang hitam itu.

"Hayato-kun!"

"Vendice, hentikan sekarang juga!" Reborn mengacungkan pistol kearah kedua orang itu, dan hanya keheningan yang ada di ruangan itu, saat Tsuna hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan terduduk melihat Storm Guardiannya, tangan kanannya, sahabatnya, dan keluarganya itu menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Kau fikir bisa melukai kami dengan itu?"

"Tidak—tetapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikan waktu untuk dame-Tsuna pergi dari kalian," Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya dan menatap kebelakang, "kau dengar itu bukan—cepat lari dari sini sementara aku akan menahan mereka..."

"Kalau kau menghalangi, kami terpaksa membawamu ke penjara Vendicare, Arcobalenno—" Tsuna tampak terkejut mendengarnya, menatap kearah kedua petugas Vendice itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Asalkan dame-Tsuna bisa bebas, aku akan mengambil resiko i—"

DHUAK!

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Tsuna langsung muncul dibelakang Reborn dan memukul tengkuk belakangnya, hingga sang arcobalenno tampak tersungkur dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dame-Tsuna—"

"Bawa saja aku, aku tidak akan melawan—asalkan kalian melepaskan Reborn," Tsuna berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Dame-Tsuna, apa-apaan—!"

"Tidak apakan," rantai tampak melilit dileher dan tangan Tsuna, dan ia hanya menatap Reborn sambil tersenyum sedih, "sesekali aku tidak menurutimu—untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."

Reborn menatap Tsuna yang menghilang perlahan, mencoba untuk bergerak tetapi percuma karena perlahan kesadarannya tampak memudar.

"Selamat tinggal—Reborn," hanya satu kata itu yang terdengar ditelinga Reborn sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menguasai tubuhnya, dan Vongola Decimo—Sawada Tsunayoshi menghilang di kegelapan itu.

...

Alarm tanda bahaya tampak berbunyi, tetapi semuanya tahu seberapapun banyaknya orang yang melawan, tidak akan bisa membuat para penjaga Vendice itu kalah dan melepaskan sang Vongola Decimo beserta Guardiannya.

"Sekarang—"

—

Gelap—semua yang mereka lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Seakan tubuh mereka melayang ditengah angkasa, Tsuna dan semua guardiannya tampak hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa bergerak. Semua memori mereka tampak berjalan mundur—saat inheritance ceremony yang sebenarnya, saat pertarungan Arcobalenno, saat penyerangan Shimon dan juga kesalah pahaman mereka begitu juga dengan pertarungan melawan Spade.

Semakin mundur—hingga akhirnya memori itu terpisah ketika menampakkan satu per satu memori mereka saat kecil. Ketika Tsuna bersama dengan Iemitsu dan Nana, saat Yamamoto bersama dengan Tsuyoshi, saat Gokudera masih belajar piano bersama ibunya, begitu juga dengan Hibari, Lambo, dan juga Mukuro. Hingga pada akhirnya, memori itu terhenti saat mereka masih bayi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Lambo Bovino, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan Mukuro Rokudo—kalian berada di tempat yang salah selama ini," Tsuna dan juga semua guardiannya hanya bisa terdiam menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong, "dan sekarang kami akan mengembalikan ketempat dimana kalian semua seharusnya berada..."

_ 'Dimana seharusnya kami berada?'_ Suara itu seakan semakin mendekat, hingga pada akhirnya Tsuna bisa mendengar seolah suara itu berada didepan telinganya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya—Vongola..."

—

Pagi hari, disuatu tempat yang bisa dikatakan sebagai markas dari kelompok mafia terbesar di Italia itu tampak tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya, semua guardian tampak tertidur dengan pulas tanpa ada satupun yang mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka hingga lembur.

Baiklah, mari lihat salah satu kamar yang ada diujung lorong—sebuah kamar dengan pintu berukirkan lambang Sky Guardian Vongola. Yap, tempat tidur para boss Vongola sejak dulu hingga sekarang—hanya renovasi di dalamnya beberapa kali tanpa mengubah letak dari ruangan itu.

Ketika masuk kedalam, ruangan bergaya klasik dengan cat berwarn krem dan sebuah ranjang berukurang king size tampak terlihat. Dan saat ini, sang Don Vongola—Taru Giotto, sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ya, ini adalah markas Vongola saat 400 tahun yang lalu. Dan saat ini, tampak juga seorang anak laki-laki tengah tertidur disebelah sang Don Vongola. Pergerakannya membuat sang Don Vongola mengira bahwa tangan kanannya sedang membangunkannya. Sementara sang anak kecil juga tampak sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan Don Vongola itu.

"Hng—G/Hayato-kun, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku—biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar," suara mereka tampak bersamaan. Dan keheningan tercipta beberapa detik sebelum mereka menyadari suara asing yang terdengar bersamaan dengan mereka. Bangkit dan menyibakkan selimutnya, menoleh kesamping untuk bertatap muka antara Primo Vongola dengan Decimo Vongola—tunggu, ukuran tubuhnya tampak mengecil seperti anak berusia 4 tahun.

...

"AAAAAA!" Suara yang besar itu tampak terdengar menggema diseluruh manshion. Bukan hanya berasal dari kamar sang Sky Guardian, tetapi berasal dari Storm, Sun, Thunder, dan Mist Guardiannya—termasuk suara 5 anak kecil lainnya.

"Juudaime/Giotto!" Pintu tiba-tiba langsung terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut merah yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Storm Guardian Primo—G, bersama dengan sosok berambut perak yang mirip dengan pria disebelahnya itu—Gokudera, sang Storm Guardian Decimo, yang juga berwujud anak berusia 4-5 tahun, "Ada apa!"

"G/H—Hayato-kun!" Sama seperti para Storm Guardian, Giotto dan Tsuna tampak berbicara disaat yang bersamaan, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Tsuna langsung berlari dan berhenti didepan Gokudera.

"A—Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—kenapa kau bersama dengan G-san?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti—saat aku bangun aku sudah berada diatas tempat tidur disebelah pria itu," berdecak sambil melirik kearah G yang berjalan kearah Giotto, Tsuna hanya tertawa datar, "tetapi—bukankah kita tertangkap oleh Vendice? Kenapa bisa berakhir dimasa Vongola Primo?"

"Aku tidak mengerti—tetapi, mereka sempat mengatakan kalau mereka mengirim kita ketempat dimana kita seharusnya berada..."

"Tetapi—bahkan ini bukan masa kita bukan," Gokudera tampak menatap Tsuna yang berfikir keras. Sementara mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi, Giotto dan G tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"G, siapa anak laki-laki itu?"

"Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama padamu Giotto," G menatap kearah Tsuna yang sedang berbincang dengan Gokudera. Tampak lucu ketika mereka berusia 4 tahun tampak bercakap-cakap sedikit berbisik seperti itu. Tetapi, G bukan orang seperti itu—ia akan curiga pada semua orang yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti mereka. Dengan segera ia menghampiri dan memegang kedua tangan mereka dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Oke, untuk penjelasan—aku akan membawa kalian pada Alaude," Tsuna hanya bisa berface palm ria mengingat bagaimana kejamnya Cloud Guardian Primo itu, sama dengan Cloud Guardian miliknya.

"G, mereka hanya anak kecil—" Giotto keluar dari kamarnya dan menghentikan langkah G, "—dan ada yang lebih penting, tadi aku juga mendengar suara Lampo dan juga Daemon..."

"Apakah—"

"Ah, ternyata benar—apakah itu teman-temanmu Takeshi?" Suara yang tampak familiar itu terdengar dan mereka berempat menatap kearah sumber suara—menemukan bahwa Ugetsu Asari bersama dengan Yamamoto Takeshi yang tampak berusia 4-5 tahun.

"Ya—terima kasih Ugetsu-san!" Yamamoto berjalan kearah Tsuna dan Gokudera sambil menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepala, "Yo Tsuna, Hayato—apa yang terjadi disini, kenapa kita bisa bertemu Ugetsu-san, G-san, dan juga Vongola Primo? Apakah ada game lagi bersama mereka?"

_ 'Selama 10 tahun bahkan sekarang kau masih menganggap ini hanya game?'_ Tsuna dan Gokudera berfikiran yang sama saat melihat Yamamoto.

"Jadi, anda juga terbangun dengan anak kecil disebelah anda?" Ugetsu mendekati Giotto dan juga G, dan Giotto menjawabnya dengan anggukan, "apakah hanya perasaanku, atau mereka sangat mirip dengan—"

"Jangan bodoh Ugetsu," G memotong perkataan Ugetsu dan memukul topi panjangnya itu, G tidak menatapnya dan hanya menatap Giotto yang menatap Tsuna, "kita tahu kalau—mereka tidak akan mungkin kembali bukan?"

...

"Kau benar G—" Giotto menghela nafas, beberapa saat yang lalu, ia juga berfikir hal yang sama dengan Ugetsu, "—mereka tidak mungkin kembali..."

Saat ini, yang diinginkan oleh G hanyalah membenturkan kepalanya kebenda yang sangat keras. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau tidak seharusnya ia menyangkal—ya, ia juga berfikiran sama dengan Giotto dan juga Ugetsu, tentu ia akan sadar kalau Giotto juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan tidak seharusnya ia menyangkalnya didepan Giotto.

"SAWADA/GIOTTO!" Dan suara lain yang tentu saja sudah bisa ditebak oleh mereka berenam adalah ketika mereka menengok dan menemukan Knuckle dan juga Ryouhei ( tentu dalam usia 6 tahun-an ) yang berlari kearah mereka. Ryouhei langsung menghampiri Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto sementara Ryouhei ketempat Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—kenapa kita jadi menge—" suara besar dari Ryouhei langsung terhenti ketika Gokudera menutup mulutnya.

"Diamlah Tuft-Head—kita tidak mungkin bisa mengatakannya didepan Primo Vongola!"

"Tapi—bukankah aku ditarik kembali oleh mumi yang sama saat melawan Koyo?" Ryouhei tampak bingung dan lebih memelankan suaranya. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, tentu ia bisa sedikit mengontrol volume suaranya.

"Itulah yang tidak aku ketahui—yang pasti jangan sampai membuat mereka curiga maupun mengetahui semua hal tentang masa depan..."

"Demi Tuhan—pagi tadi aku mengira melihat hantu Giotto," Knuckle tampak berbisik pada Giotto. Giotto sendiri hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Melihat rambut cokelatnya memang membuatku mengira melihat hantu," G dan Ugetsu juga tampak mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

"Entahlah—itulah sebabnya aku ingin mereka tidak dibawa ketempat Alaude—atau mereka tidak akan selamat walaupun mereka masih kecil," Giotto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya, "ngomong-ngomong tentang Alaude, apakah ia juga—"

"Herbivore—jelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang juga," suara dan aura gelap yang ditimbulkan sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka langsung menebak siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka. Menoleh, menemukan Hibari yang siap dengan tonfanya—yang tampak membesar ditangannya karena ukkuran tangannya yang mengecil, pakaiannya masih berupa kemeja ungu yang mengecil juga sesuai ukuran badannya.

Dan ya—begitu juga dengan Tsuna dan juga Gokudera serta Yamamoto dan Ryouhei yang semua masih memakai pakaian mereka saat berada di masanya—hanya saja ukurannya yang berbeda.

"Ma—Maaf Kyouya, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kita berada disini," Tsuna menatap Hibari yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tonfa yang posisinya lebih naik keatas, "kumohon—jangan sampai mereka curiga pada kita..."

Ber-'hn' ria, Hibari tampak menurunkan tonfanya—menutup matanya sebelum menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada tidak mendengarkan mereka bicara dengan suara kecil.

...

Bahkan Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika melihat Hibari.

"Apakah menurutmu kali ini Alaude?"

"Boss—" secara tiba-tiba tanpa diketahui oleh semua guardian dan juga Giotto, Alaude sudah berada dibelakang mereka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Alaude, sepertinya kau juga menemukan anak itu—" Giotto melihat beberapa luka di wajah Alaude begitu juga dengan Hibari. Yang ia tahu, tidak bisa Cloud Guardiannya terluka sekecil apapun, "—kenapa wajahmu terluka?" Giotto mengusap luka di pipi Alaude, dengan tampak uhuksuperukeuhuknya, membuat guardian lainnya berwajah merah merona, sementara Giotto—tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

_ 'Tidak menyangka Vongola Primo bisa begitu terlihat girly seperti itu,'_ Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya tampak berfikiran yang sama dan hanya diam melihat bagaimana semburat merah tampak di pipi Alaude.

"Giotto!" Suara langkah yang berlari tampak terdengar dan menampakkan pucuk nanas—ralat, pucuk semangka—ralat lagi, seorang Daemon Spade yang menggendong Mukuro berwujud 5 tahun itu seakan menggendong karung beras. Ketika melihat semua guardian menatapnya dan tangan Giotto masih berada di pipi Alaude, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung membatu, "G—Giotto, tidak kusangka kau akan berselingkuh dibelakangku..."

"T—Tunggu Spade, aku tidak berselingkuh dengan—tunggu, kenapa aku terdengar seperti perempuan yang ingin menjelaskan pada kekasihnya kalau ia tidak selingkuh?" Giotto tampak menatap kearah Mukuro yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman Spade setelah Spade terlihat shock karena melihat keadaan tadi.

_ 'Oh, tidak—satu pucuk nanas sudah buruk, dan sekarang ada dua!'_ Pemikiran semua guardian Primo sama dan hanya menatap Daemon dan juga Mukuro.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi—bisa jelaskan kali ini bagaimana kita bisa berakhir ditempat ini?"

"Ma—Maaf Mukuro, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kita bisa berada disini, yang pasti—jangan berbicara macam-macam tentang masa depan..." Tsuna tampak takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mukuro, terlebih melihat Daemon Spade yang ada dihadapannya—membuatnya satu jam saja tenang dihadapan Spade itu sama saja dengan menenangkannya bertarung dengan Hibari selama 1 hari tanpa henti.

"Kufufu—baiklah kalau itu yang kau katakan..."

Sementara para guardian decimo berdiskusi tentu dengan bahasa Jepang, Guardian Primo tampak menatap mereka satu per satu, melihat mereka dari atas hingga bawah.

"Mereka benar-benar mirip dengan kita—"

"Apakah menurutmu mereka adalah mata-mata keluarga lain?" G berbisik kearah Giotto dengan menggunakan bahasa Italia, karena yang mereka kira adalah Tsuna dan yang lainnya tidak mengerti jika mereka menggunakan bahasa Italia.

"Menjadikan anak kecil sebagai mata-mata, aku akan menghukum mereka—" Alaude menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam terutama pada Hibari.

"Yare-yare—ada apa ribut-ribut Giotto," suara pemalas itu tampak terdengar dan memunculkan sang Thunder Guardian Primo—Lampo, "hm? Siapa anak-anak itu?"

"Kami menemukan mereka disamping kami saat terbangun," melihat sekeliling Lampo, menemukan tidak adanya anak kecil seperti yang terjadi pada mereka, "apakah kau tidak menemukan anak kecil?"

"Tidak—" menatap Tsuna dan yang lainnya, Lampo memperhatikan dengan seksama, "—tidakkah kalian fikir mereka mirip dengan..."

"Tidak juga," semua guardian menjawab serempak, tetapi mereka tahu apa yang mereka fikirkan itu berbeda dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Sementara Tsuna, tampak menatap Lampo dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada Lambo disana.

"Kenapa Lambo tidak muncul?"

"Apakah mungkin karena beda usia?" Gokudera tampak memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi, "usia kita sekarang kira-kira 4 tahun—untuk tuft head dan Mukuro 5 tahun, dan Kyouya 6 tahun. Lambo baru akan lahir 1 tahun lagi saat usia kita bertiga 5 tahun bukan?"

"Benar juga—" tidak terasa, mereka berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah aula yang tidak pernah berubah sejak zaman Primo hingga decimo. Menatap sekelilingnya sebelum tiba-tiba masing-masing dari mereka diangkat tinggi dan diletakkan diatas kursi yang ada ditengah ruangan. Menatap kearah masing-masing guardian dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Baiklah—siapa namamu?" Tanya Giotto dengan memakai bahasa Jepang—mengetahui bahwa anak-anak didepannya itu memakai bahasa itu untuk berkomunikasi, "kenapa kalian bisa masuk kemari sendirian? Dan yang lebih penting—darimana asal kalian?"

...

_ 'Berfikirlah Tsuna, kita tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau kita berasal dari masa depan bukan? Tetapi—hyper intuition Vongola Primo tidak akan bisa dibohongi...'_ Fikiran Tsuna tampak bertarung, menatap kearah semua guardiannya yang juga menatap kearahnya menunggu jawaban.

"Na—Namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, k—kau bisa memanggilku Tsuna, yang berambut perak bernama Gokudera Hayato, lalu Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Hibari Kyouya, dan juga Rokudo Mukuro..."

"Darimana asalmu?"

"Jepang—yah, Mukuro berasal dari Italia—tetapi ia tinggal di Jepang bersama kami," jawab Tsuna sambil menunjuk Mist Guardiannya yang masih dalam keadaan bad mood karena berada didepan Daemon Spade.

"Lalu—"

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berakhir disini—disebelah kalian, maaf kalau kami mengganggu kalian!" Tsuna membungkukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, membuat semua guardian baik Primo maupun Decimo berfikiran sama.

_ 'Lucunya...' _

"Dimana orang tua kalian—?" Kali ini G yang bertanya pada Tsuna.

"Semua orang tua kami—sudah tidak ada," kali ini ia tidak berbohong, ayahnya tewas satu tahun yang lalu dan ibunya tewas dua tahun yang lalu. Ayah Yamamoto baru meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu dan orang tua Ryouhei juga tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kali ini Giotto dan yang lainnya tampak terdiam mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Ia dan juga yang lainnya memang seorang yatim piatu—tetapi tidak dalam usia semuda mereka. Dan lagi mereka datang jauh dari Jepang.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi—" satu jeda tercipta diantara perkataan Giotto sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apakah kalian ingin tinggal bersama kami disini?"

...

"E—eeeeh!"

—To Be Continue—


	2. About Tsunayoshi Sawada

KHR © Amano Akira

—

** Our True Fate**

_ —The Truth is...—_

G27, A18, U80, 0259, 7933, Dae69 ( Family ) Family / Adventure

Warning: OOC, semi-AU, Maybe Shonen Ai

—

** About Tsunayoshi Sawada | 2**

—

Semenjak Reborn hadir di kehidupannya, tidak ada yang tenang di pagi hari tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Sawada. Tsunayoshi Sawada selalu terganggu tidurnya karena sang tutor, dan terkadang berfikir bagaimana keadaannya jika tidak ada tutornya itu.

Dan saat ia diangkat menjadi boss Vongola dan tidak lagi menjadi murid Reborn, ia berfikir kalau ia akan bisa tertidur nyenyak tanpa harus mendapatkan gangguan. Tetapi kenyataannya—kehidupannya seperti keluar kandang singa, masuk kandang buaya. Hampir tidak ada perubahan sama sekali di kehidupannya, bahkan lebih parah dengan laporan pekerjaannya yang seakan tumbuh sendiri tanpa bisa berhenti.

Makanya—sebenarnya ketika ia tahu ia bisa sedikit 'berlibur' dengan munculnya dia di masa Primo Vongola, sedikit perasaannya yang bebas dan juga senang. Tidak ada laporan, tidak ada misi, dan tidak ada—Reborn.

Tidak ada Reborn...

Entah ia harus senang atau tidak, bagaimanapun sudah sepuluh tahun ia bersama dengan Reborn. Entah kenapa ada yang kurang ketika ia berada di tempat ini tanpa mendengar suara ataupun sosok Reborn.

Sudah 1 bulan lamanya, saat mereka muncul di manshion Vongola Primo. Ketika Giotto menawarkan mereka untuk tinggal bersama dengan Giotto dan lainnya, sebenarnya ia sudah cukup lega karena ia tidak membuat Giotto mencurigai kalau mereka adalah mata-mata dari keluarga lain seperti yang dikatakan G.

Sebenarnya, mendapatkan tempat tinggal selama disana—hingga mereka menemukan cara untuk kembali ke masa mereka saja itu sudah cukup, tetapi—sepertinya Giotto dan entah bagaimana guardian lainnya memberikan 'kejutan' lain pada mereka.

—Flash Back—

"Tsuna," kira-kira 2 minggu setelah kedatangan mereka, Tsuna tampak sudah cukup dekat dengan Giotto walaupun masih agak canggung. Bagaimana tidak—seorang pemuda, dengan status sebagai Vongola Decimo, bertemu dengan boss Vongola terkuat dalam sejarah Vongola. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap sangat wajar?

"Ada apa Giotto-san?" Tsuna masih memakan pancake dengan saus blueberry yang dibuatkan oleh chef di Vongola. Oke—walaupun usianya sudah 24 tahun, ia memang masih menyukai makanan manis. Jangan salahkan ia—

Dan—

Entah kenapa ia susah sekali untuk makan dengan benar karena tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Tangannya tampak kecil untuk menggenggam ukuran sendok yang cukup besar, dan mulutnya juga tampak terlalu kecil untuk memakan porsi yang biasa ia makan. Dan akibatnya—krim blueberry itu mengotori mulut dan juga pakaiannya ( sebuah celana panjang hitam dan juga kemeja putih—sama persis seperti yang digunakan oleh Giotto ).

"Sudah kukatakan panggil Giotto-nii saja bukan—" Giotto tersenyum dan menghela nafas sambil mengelap mulut Tsuna yang kotor. Tsuna sendiri tampak sedikit panik ketika Giotto melakukan itu.

_ 'Kalau Reborn tahu aku membuat Vongola Primo membersihkan wajahku—aku akan mati!'_ Fikiran Tsuna berteriak mencoba untuk membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh Reborn kalau ia bisa kembali ke masanya.

"Te—Tetapi aku tidak biasa, Giotto-san..."

"Ya sudahlah—" melepaskan lap saat mulut Tsuna bersih dari krim, Giotto mengusap kepala Tsuna dengan lembut, membuat anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

_ 'Lagi-lagi perasaan itu—' _

"Oh—hampir lupa mengatakannya," Giotto tampak tersenyum lebar, menatap kearah semua guardiannya yang tampak mengurusi guardian Tsuna juga. Seperti G yang sedang memarahi Gokudera karena tidak bisa makan dengan benar, dan ia menjawab dengan alasan umurnya masih kecil, Yamamoto yang tampak tertawa bersama Ugetsu dan mencoba menenangkan kedua storm guardian itu, Ryouhei tampak tertarik dengan semua cerita tinju yang diceritakan oleh Knuckle.

Hibari hanya diam dan memakan hamburgernya ( yang entah bagaimana bisa ia dapatkan ), tidak menatap Alaude begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Tetapi, terkadang ketika saus tampak jatuh di baju Hibari atau mengotori pipinya, dalam diam Alaude langsung mengelap mulutnya. Sementara Mukuro tampak mencoba untuk tenang dan tetap tertawa, sementara Spade tidak disangka tampak sangat menyayanginya.

"Kami semua sudah berbicara semalam," semua guardian baik primo maupun decimo, tampak menatap Giotto, "kami memutuskan untuk melakukan ini untuk keselamatan kalian. Jadi—apakah kalian ingin kami angkat menjadi anak kami?"

...

"A—APA!"

—

Penolakan demi penolakan dari Tsuna tampaknya tidak bisa mengubah apa yang menjadi keputusan Giotto. Dengan alasan 'membutuhkan perlindungan' atau 'mereka dalam bahaya kalau mengetahui keadaan mereka' akhirnya Tsuna menyerah. Meskipun beberapa guardian—Gokudera dan Mukuro tampak kurang setuju, pada akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka harus menerimanya.

"...na...Tsuna..."

Tsuna tampak masih berada diatas tempat tidurnya dan melingkar dibalik selimut itu, tampak merasakan tepukan lembut yang membangunkannya perlahan. Mata cokelatnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, untuk menatap kearah Giotto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi..."

Tsuna mengucek matanya dan mencoba bangkit dengan bantuan Giotto. Menguap kecil sebelum membalas senyuman Giotto.

"Selamat pagi Giotto-san..."

Ya, sampai sekarang—meskipun Giotto sudah resmi menjadi ayah angkatnya, Tsuna tampak tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan ayah atau sejenisnya. Setiap kali seperti itu—tatapan Giotto pasti sejenak menjadi sedih, dan itu membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Ma—Maaf Giotto-san..."

"Apa yang kau katakan Tsuna, kenapa meminta maaf—" tertawa ringan, membantu Tsuna untuk kekamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk hari itu. Sementara para maid tampak mempersiapkan baju untuk kedua masternya itu, "—mungkin memang terlalu cepat untukku mengangkatmu sebagai anakku, jadi—tidak apa-apa kalau memang kau butuh waktu untuk memanggilku ayah bukan?"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Giotto membuka baju Tsuna untuk memandikannya—masih membuat Tsuna gugup, dan teringat ketika hari kedua ia disana dan Giotto mencoba memandikannya, Tsuna tampak berteriak seakan Giotto akan uhukmeraepnyauhuk.

"Apakah Giotto-san tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Setelah makan pagi, aku akan menyelesaikannya lagi—" selesai memandikan, dengan segera mengeringkan pakaiannya yang basah karena terciprat air dan begitu juga dengan Tsuna. Memakaikan baju yang disiapkan oleh para maid—sebuah celana hitam polos dan juga baju sweater putih dengan penutup kepala berbentuk seperti panda dengan kedua mata hitam dan juga telinga bulatnya.

...

Sweatdrop—

Bukan kali pertamanya sejak sebulan berada disini Tsuna memakai pakaian seperti ini. Sejak kemarin ia seperti kelinci percobaan para maid yang ingin memakaikannya pakaian yang lucu.

"Baiklah, kali ini panda—" Giotto memakaikan celana dan juga pakaian pada Tsuna, membungkus rambut Tsuna dengan penutup kepala berbentuk panda itu. Terdiam sejenak melihat penampilan anak angkatnya itu, _'—tidak bisa menyalahkan maid, Tsuna memang sangat lucu memakai pakaian ini...' _

"Ayo Tsuna—yang lainnya sudah menunggu..."

—

"Hari ini, kau ingin makan apa Tsuna?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus, terserah Giotto-san saja—" Tsuna tertawa kecil dan menatap beberapa orang yang menatap mereka tampak membungkuk dan wajahnya langsung memerah melihat keimutan si kecil Tsuna.

"Selamat pagi Primo, Tuan Muda Tsunayoshi..."

"Selamat pagi!" Dengan nada yang berbeda tetapi perkataan yang sama, Tsuna dan Giotto membalas senyuman mereka, membuat beberapa 'mayat' bergelimpangan dengan darah mimisan melihat uhukketampananuhuk dan juga keimutan dari kedua orang itu.

"Apakah Hayato-kun sedang berkelahi dengan G-san lagi?"

"Yah—sifat mereka sama-sama keras kepala, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"HAYATO! BERHENTI KABUR DARIKU DAN BERIKAN DINAMITMU!" Baru saja Tsuna dan Giotto membicarakannya, tampak G dan Gokudera berkejaran disepanjang lorong membuat Tsuna dan Giotto menghela nafas.

"TIDAK!"

"DINAMIT BUKAN MAINAN BOCAH!"

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH KAKEK TUA!" Gokudera menjulurkan lidahnya kearah G yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau—!"

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu menurun G, apakah karena kau sudah tua?" Jawab Giotto setengah bercanda, menatap G yang mendeathglarenya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau enak Tsuna adalah anak yang baik—memang kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Hayato," menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut merahnya, menutup sebelah matanya.

"Tetapi sepertinya kau lebih perhatian dari yang kuduga sebelumnya G, karena kufikir kau tidak setuju maka kau akan menelantarkannya."

—Flash Back—

"Aku tidak setuju, bagaimana kalau mereka mata-mata dari keluarga lainnya," G menemui Giotto setelah mengumumkan tentang Tsuna dan yang lainnya, yang akan tinggal bersama dengan mereka, "kita bahkan tidak tahu darimana asal mereka yang jelas bukan? Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang berasal dari Jepang bisa berakhir disini?"

"Maa, maa—tetapi mereka sepertinya tidak punya tempat tinggal dan orang tua, dan mereka hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa atau tidak memiliki senjata bukan," Ugetsu tersenyum menatap kearah G, dan tampaknya semua setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto, "aku setuju-setuju saja, Takeshi adalah anak yang baik!"

"Hn—aku tertarik pada anak bernama Kyouya itu..."

"Nfufu, kekuatan 'six path of wrath' milik Mukuro tentu sudah cukup untuk membuatku tertarik..."

"Ryouhei adalah anak yang EXTREME!"

G hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar mereka. Bahkan Alaude dan juga Spade setuju untuk mengurus anak-anak itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya dan ia hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah—aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi..."

—

"Tsuna memang anak yang baik—tetapi Hayato," G menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang, "yah, walaupun ia memang anak yang pintar—jenius."

"Tetapi aku seperti melihatmu saat dulu kalau melihat Hayato-kun," Giotto tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan G.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Juudaime?" Gokudera berhenti dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, Tsuna tampak menepuk punggungnya untuk membantunya menarik nafas.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini selama 10 tahun."

"Ohaiyou, Tsuna, Hayato/Giotto-dono, G-dono!" Suara yang terdengar bersamaan itu tampak membuat mereka berempat menoleh dan menemukan Ugetsu dan juga Yamamoto. Ugetsu menggunakan pakaiannya yang biasa, sementara Yamamoto memakai kimono hitam yang dipakaikan juga oleh maid di Vongola.

"Kali ini sepertinya panda ya Tsuna?" Yamamoto menatap kearah Tsuna dan tertawa dengan penampilan Tsuna yang mirip dengan panda.

"Hahaha—aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana para maid yang menghadapi kita karena mirip dengan Primo bukan?" Tsuna tampak tertawa datar, Gokudera sendiri tampak memakai baju yang—sama persis—dengan G, dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan juga dasi yang dilonggarkan.

"K—Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi—kau harus membantuku..." Mukuro tiba-tiba muncul dan berada dibelakang Tsuna yang langsung menepuk pundaknya dengan tampang madesu ( Masa Depan Suram ).

"H—Hiee! Mukuro, jangan mengagetkanku!" Tsuna melihat Mukuro yang memakai pakaian—kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna biru serta kain yang disematkan di lehernya—seperti anak bangsawan yang berada di zaman itu, "e—etto pakaianmu..."

"Kepala melon itu—menyuruhku memakainya," Mukuro melonggarkan dasi kain yang ada di lehernya, tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian itu, "walau aku sudah memberikan ilusi, sepertinya karena tubuh kita mengecil, kekuatanku juga berkurang..."

"Mukuro, jangan melonggarkan dasimu, gunakan yang benar—" Daemon tampak muncul dan melihat Mukuro yang langsung menghilang ketika ia muncul, "—Mukuro!"

"Yah, Aristocrat memang berbeda cara berpakaiannya—" Giotto tampak tertawa datar, menatap kearah Daemon yang tampaknya paling overprotective pada anak angkatnya daripada yang lain ( menurutnya, karena menurut guardian lainnya Giottolah yang paling overprotective pada Tsuna ), "—dimana Alaude dan Kyouya?"

"Mengambil misi—dan lagi-lagi anak itu mengekor dibelakang Alaude dengan alasan ingin bertarung," jawab G sambil menghela nafas berat. Giotto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar hal itu, "dan sebelum kau bertanya, Knuckle dan Ryouhei belum kembali dari olah raga 'ekstreme'nya sejak subuh tadi."

"Hh—baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan pagi berdelapan saja," Giotto menggandeng tangan Tsuna dan membawanya ke ruang makanan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

—

"Makanan hari ini—untuk semua, ada omelete dengan isi keju, daging asap dan juga sedikit sayuran, ada scone dan juga segelas susu untuk semua tuan muda, dan teh serta kopi untuk yang lainnya..." koki di Vongola itu tampak menaruh satu per satu makanan disana. Tsuna dan juga semua guardian decimo hanya bisa terdiam menatap makanan disana. Awalnya mereka sedikit terdiam melihat kalau makanannya lebih simple dari yang mereka kira. Tetapi, pada akhirnya itu malah membuatnya senang karena Tsuna sebagai Vongola Decimo memang menyukai hidangan yang simple seperti itu.

"Ada apa Tsuna? Apakah kau tidak suka makanan ini?"

"Tidak, tidak—aku menyukainya Giotto-san," menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil mulai memotong omelet didepannya.

"Aku tidak suka susu..."

"Maa, maa—Hayato, kau harus banyak minum susu bukan?" Yamamoto menatap Gokudera yang tidak menyentuh susunya sama sekali, "susu itu enak!"

"Habiskan minumanmu bocah!"

"Tidak mau—kau tidak bisa memaksaku kakek tua!" G menatap Gokudera dan hanya memberikan tatapan tajam yang dibalas juga dengan yang lebih muda dengan tatapan tajam juga.

"Yare-yare—benar-benar berisik..." Lampo tampak mengaduk makanannya sambil menatap kearah yang lainnya.

—

"Tsuna, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini—" Giotto berjongkok dan menatap mata cokelat Tsuna. Pekerjaannya hari ini sangat banyak dan tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktupun untuk Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa Giotto-san—" tertawa pelan sambil menghela nafas, demi tuhan—ia sudah 4 tahun menjadi seorang boss Vongola. Ia pasti bisa mengerti bagaimana sibuknya dan bagaimana banyaknya laporan yang menggunung, "—tetapi aku boleh menemanimu di ruanganmu Giotto-san?"

"Eh tetapi—" Giotto menatap Tsuna yang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang bahkan mempan walaupun usianya sudah beranjak 24 tahun—puppy eyes.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, hanya ingin melihatmu..."

"Baiklah, tetapi apakah kau tidak akan bosan?" Giotto berdiri dan menggendong Tsuna.

"Tidak—aku tidak akan bosan dan tidak akan mengganggumu," tersenyum lebar, senang karena Giotto memperbolehkannya untuk melihat bagaimana Giotto bekerja selama ini, "apakah Giotto-san keberatan?"

"Tidak—aku hanya takut kau akan bosan..."

"Tidak akan!" Tsuna tertawa renyah dan ketika sadar sudah berada di kantor Giotto. Membuka pintu, melihat kalau ruangannya hampir sama dengan milik Tsuna—hampir sama jumlah laporan yang menggunung disana. Memberi isyarat kalau ingin turun—Giotto segera menurunkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ah—berkurang dari seminggu yang lalu..."

_ 'Aku kasihan pada orang-orang dimarkas saat ini—'_ Tsuna mengingat kalau ia masih menyimpan beberapa gunungan laporan yang belum ia kerjakan, "aku akan menunggu disini, Giotto-san kerjakan saja laporan!" Tsuna berlari kearah sofa dan duduk disana, menemukan beberapa laporan yang ada diatas meja. Baru saja akan mengambilnya dan membacanya, sebelum Giotto mengambilnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya..."

Tsuna melihat kearah Giotto yang dengan serius, tidak menyadari kalau vongola ring yang ia sembunyikan bercahaya sebelum Natsu tiba-tiba keluar dari sana dan mengaum kecil.

"Natsu, kenapa kau keluar—" Natsu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengusapkan bulunya pada pipi Tsuna. Tsuna tampak mencoba menahan gelinya agar Giotto tidak terganggu. Dan beruntung, Giotto tampak terlalu serius untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, "—jangan berisik, karena Giotto-san sedang bekerja..."

"Gaoo~"

Pada akhirnya Tsuna bermain dengan Natsu tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Sesekali Natsu berjalan untuk mengambil beberapa laporan—dan Tsuna mencoba memilih beberapa laporan yang bisa ia bantu tanpa ketahuan oleh Giotto.

Pada saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang—sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Tetapi sepertinya Giotto masih sibuk untuk bekerja, membuat Tsuna terdiam sejenak sebelum bergerak turun dari sofa dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku menyerah!" Giotto melempar pena yang dipegangnya. Ia memang akan terlihat serius ketika mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tetapi akan cepat buyar ketika ia lelah dan bosan dengan semua itu. Menoleh, menemukan Tsuna yang sudah tidak ada disana, "Tsuna?"

...

Tidak ada jawaban—membuat Giotto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja. Menutup matanya sebentar sebelum membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah bingkai dengan sebuah foto disana—dirinya dan seorang perempuan serta bayi digendongan perempuan itu.

"Bukankah ia terlalu mirip dengannya? Tsuna—kalau saja anak itu masih hidup, apakah ia akan sepertinya?" Senyuman tipis dan tampak sedih terlukis diwajahnya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

—

"Apakah anda bisa membawanya sendiri Tuan Muda Tsunayoshi?"

Salah satu butler membawakan sebuah nampan dan akan memberikannya pada Tsuna. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk menerima nampan yang tertutup itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikannya pada Giotto-san, aku bisa kok!"

Sang Butler hanya tersenyum dan dengan hati-hati memberikannya pada Tsuna. Hell—ia bisa melakukannya, dan masalah manshion Vongola dan setiap letaknya, apakah dengan berada disana selama 4 tahun tidak membuatnya mengingat seluk beluk manshion itu yang tidak banyak berubah sejak zaman primo.

"Butuh waktu lama membuatnya—kuharap Giotto-san menyukainya, benarkan Natsu?"

"Gaoo~!" Natsu tampak senang dan berjalan dibelakang Tsuna hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba diruangan Giotto kembali. Membuka pintu—melihat bahwa sang Don Vongola Primo sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Tsuna berjalan dan menaruh nampan diatas meja yang ada didepan Giotto.

"Kalau aku yang ada di posisi Giotto-san pasti Reborn sudah menggantungku karena tertidur," Tsuna tertawa datar dan menatap kearah Giotto. Natsu tampak mendekat sambil membawa jubah Giotto dan mengisyaratkan Tsuna untuk menutupi tubuh Giotto, "ah, terima kasih Natsu!"

Menyelimuti Giotto, melihat kearah pria berambut blonde itu—terdiam setelah menyelimuti Giotto, Tsuna mencoba untuk menutupi semua bagian yang bisa membuatnya masuk angin.

_ 'Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya...'_ Tsuna hanya menatap Giotto sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah bingkai yang ada ditangan Giotto. Memegangnya, melihat foto Giotto bersama dengan seorang perempuan dan bayi yang digendong oleh perempuan itu. Bayi berambut cokelat yang tampak mirip dengan Giotto—tidak, mirip dengannya.

Tes...

—

"Reborn-san, jangan kesana—kau bisa terbunuh!" Shouichi tampak mencoba mencegah Reborn yang akan pergi ke penjara Vendicare. Bagaimanapun tempat itu hanyalah mimpi buruk yang paling buruk. Tetapi, mengingat penangkapan Tsuna dan juga semua guardiannya, Reborn tidak mungkin diam saja tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan dame-Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya tertangkap begitu saja," Reborn baru saja akan keluar dari mobil yang melaju menuju penjara Vendicare ketika dua orang Vendice tampak berada didepan mobil, diam dan menatap kearahnya, "baru saja aku akan mencari kalian..."

"Kami sudah tahu kalau kau akan datang—"

"Tentu saja, dimana dame-Tsuna dan juga semua guardian Vongola—" Reborn menatap kearah kedua orang itu dari balik bayangan topi fedoranya, "—kenapa kalian menangkap mereka semua? Dan apa maksud kalian mengembalikan pada tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada?"

"Akan kami jelaskan terlebih dahulu tentang Vongola Primo—dan juga rahasia yang ada didalam kehidupannya," Bermuda—salah satu dari penjaga itu tampak menatap kearah Reborn. Berjalan kearah depan, begitu juga dengan Reborn yang mengikutinya.

...

"Vongola Primo—Taru Giotto Vongola, dikenal sebagai seorang boss mafia muda yang paling berpengaruh di Sicilly. Pada usianya yang muda—14 tahun, ia membangun kelompok Vigilate bersama dengan tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya, atas saran dari Primo Shimon—Cozart Shimon," berjalan kearah dalam ruangan yang sangat gelap, Reborn hanya menatap kearah Bermuda yang ada didepannya, "beberapa tahun setelah itu Vongola terbentuk, dan menjadi kelompok mafia yang terbesar. Bersama dengan semua guardiannya, mereka membangun Vongola menjadi lebih baik..."

Bermuda tampak menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang semua yang terjadi saat Vongola terbentuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Vongola Primo, pindah ke Jepang dan mengganti namanya menjadi Ieyatsu Sawada dan melanjutkan kehidupannya. Itu semua yang tertulis di sejarah Vongola..." Bermuda menatap kearah Reborn dari balik bahunya, "apakah kau fikir Vongola Primo memiliki anak yang berhubungan darah langsung dengannya saat berada di Jepang?"

...

"Apa—?"

"Hanya dikatakan 'ia menjalani kehidupannya di Jepang' tanpa ada catatan lain mengenai keluarganya. Dan setelah itu, cerita tentang Vongola Secondo yang ada dihalaman selanjutnya," Bermuda membalikkan badannya dan menatap Reborn yang juga menghentikan langkahnya, "kenyataannya, ia tidak memiliki anak kandung saat berada di Jepang..."

"Tunggu—lalu, bagaimana dengan kenyataan bahwa Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah keturunan langsung dari Vongola Primo!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo—anak dari Sawada Ieyatsu dan juga Sawada Nana. Bertemu dengan hitman terbaik atas permintaan Vongola Nono sejak usia 14 tahun. Lahir tanggal 14 Oktober di Jepang, dan menjadi Vongola Decimo saat berusia 20 tahun. Semua riwayatnya sejak kecil hingga sekarang tercatat semua di tempat kami..."

...

"Tetapi—" melemparkan sebuah file yang ada ditangannya kearah Reborn, sebuah file berisi semua surat dari kelulusan dan juga foto-foto mereka. Ketika Reborn melihat surat kelahirannya—dan ternyata ada sebuah surat lagi dibawahnya—sebuah surat adopsi atas nama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Surat adopsi? Maksudmu—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, bukan anak kandung dari Sawada Iemitsu dan juga Sawada Nana. Kami sudah mengecek kembali, dan ternyata mereka berdua mengadopsi anak itu saat usianya 4 bulan—" Reborn menatap kearah Bermuda lagi, "—tidak ada riwayat keluarga sebelumnya, dan ia tiba-tiba muncul didepan panti asuhan itu beberapa hari sebelum Iemitsu dan Nana menemukannya..."

"Lalu—bagaimana dengan pemeriksaan Tsuna yang mengatakan kalau ia memiliki darah yang sama dengan Vongola Primo?"

...

"Celessta—" Reborn menaikkan satu alis matanya ketika satu nama itu disebutkan, "—nama yang tidak pernah dikenal bukan? Tetapi—kami menemukan sebuah catatan dari Vongola Primo yang ia sembunyikan diruang bawah tanah Vongola. Dan hampir setiap lembar dari tulisan asli Vongola Primo, menyebutkan nama itu. Perempuan berambut cokelat panjang sedikit bergelombang, dengan mata senada dengan warna rambutnya—ia adalah kekasih Giotto Vongola saat berusia 25 tahun, dan meninggal saat berusia 27 tahun 1 bulan setelah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang menghilang saat usianya 4 bulan saat penyerang misterius terjadi di markas Vongola—" terdiam sejenak menatap kearah Reborn yang tampak semakin mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "—tidak pernah tercatat dalam catatan Vongola, karena mereka tidak pernah terikat dalam tali pernikahan. Karena—Giotto Vongola menjaga kerahasiaan perempuan itu untuk keselamatannya..."

"Jadi maksudmu—"

—

"E—Eh?" Pandangan Tsuna tampak kabur ketika melihat kalau air matanya sudah turun dan membasahi bingkai yang ada ditangannya. Menghapus air matanya yang terus turun, bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Gaoo?"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa Natsu," tersenyum kearah Natsu, dan tiba-tiba terlihat pergerakan dari Giotto yang langsung membuat Tsuna menjauhi Giotto dan membelakanginya.

"Tsuna? Ada apa?" Giotto menguap kecil dan mendekati Tsuna yang membelakanginya. Menggendong tubuh kecil itu dan membuatnya menghadap kearah Giotto untuk menemukan Tsuna yang masih terisak kecil, "Tsuna? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ti—Tidak, tidak apa-apa Giotto-san. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini—" mengusap air matanya, pada akhirnya Giotto menghela nafas dan menghapusnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tsuna hanya bisa diam—menatap senyuman Giotto yang selalu tulus padanya meskipun ia bukan anak kandungnya, "Giotto-san—aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Siapa anak yang ada didalam foto itu?" Tsuna menunjuk foto yang ada diatas meja Giotto itu. Giotto menatap foto itu sebelum menghela nafas dan menggendong Tsuna keatas sofa yang ada disana—dan membuat Tsuna duduk dipangkuannya.

"Dia adalah anak laki-lakiku—yah, walaupun hanya berusia hingga 2 bulan dan aku tidak pernah menikah dengan ibunya," Giotto tersenyum tampak sedih meskipun tidak terlalu tampak, "dan ketika markas Vongola diserang satu bulan yang lalu, anak itu menghilang hingga sekarang."

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Entah kenapa jantung Tsuna tampak berdetak semakin cepat dan ia hanya bisa menutup matanya erat. Meremas dadanya dan merasakan detaknya itu.

_ 'Kenapa—aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh...' _

"Tsuna?" Giotto menatap Tsuna yang tampak aneh, nafasnya tampak semakin memburu, keringat dingin tampak membasahi dahinya dan wajahnya tampak memerah, "Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_ 'Aku tidak bisa menahannya—perasaan apa ini...' _

"Tsuna!" Giotto mencoba menyadarkan Tsuna yang tidak mendengar Giotto sebelum akhirnya tubuh kecil itu terjatuh begitu saja di pelukan Giotto. Mencoba memeriksa keadaannya, menemukan jika tubuh Tsuna sangat panas saat itu, "—sial..."

Giotto menggendong Tsuna dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"G! Knuckle—aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian!"

—

Reborn berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, menuju kedalam mobil dimana Shouichi menunggu disana bersama dengan Spanner. Langkahnya tampak terburu-buru dan wajahnya tampak kesal dan juga dingin.

"Re—Reborn-san ada apa? Bagaimana dengan Tsuna-san dan juga yang lainnya?"

...

"Kita ke markas CEDEF sekarang—" tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shouichi, Reborn hanya menatap kearah luar jendela, mengingat tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Bermuda.

_ 'Kami sudah mendapatkan satu bukti yang menjelaskan siapa Sawada Tsunayoshi sebenarnya—' _

"Ini bercanda kan—tidak mungkin semua itu bisa terjadi..."

_ '—Sawada Tsunayoshi, adalah anak kandung dari Taru Giotto Vongola...'_

Kozu : anak? ==# ini pelencengan cerita paling aneh dari cerita-cerita aneh sensei...

Cio : ja-jahat, ka-kan me mau buat yang lain dari yang lain. Dari alesan Tsuna bisa ke masa lalu juga sudah beda, dan biasanya kan cuma karena ketemu sama pendahulu doang, nah sekarang alasannya kan beda :(

? : dan itu ide gw sama Cio ^^

Cio : Σ(￣□￣; ) bakka aniki!

Kou : ==# sudah lupa ya, inikan ide dulu pas gw masih ada...

Cio : yah, karena me baru inget sekarang makanya me langsung bikin =D

Kou : sudah 1 tahun?

Cio : Lebih /seruput teh/

Kou : ngomong-ngomong ada 3 nih...

Cio : heee?

Kou : Yukinaga Ezakiya ( apakah pemikiran anda sama dengan saya? Bagaimana decimo bisa mirip dengan primo? )

Cio : apakah chapter ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan anda? =D Nadifatheotaku saya benar2 tersanjung dibilang gitu =/D semoga anda puas dengan chapter ini ^^; dan, me ga bisa bikin buku...fanfic aja masih banyak yang lebih bagus ˆヮˆ)7

Kou : Yukira Mirabelle silahkan nikmati chapter ini (u_u)

Kozu : sepertinya aku hanya sebagai pembuka...baiklah, chapter depan-mau dilihatin about siapa?

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Hibari Kyouya

Sasagawa Ryouhei

Mukuro Rokudo

Cio : oh dan masalah Cellesta, tenang aja-itu cuma OC nongol dikit as Giotto's gf ^^ kalau mau ttp shou-ai, bilang aja di review atau PM~ =D


	3. About Gokudera Hayato

KHR © Amano Akira

—

** Our True Fate**

_ —The Truth is...—_

G27, A18, U80, 0259, 7933, Dae69 ( Family ) Family / Adventure

Warning: OOC, semi-AU, Maybe Shonen Ai

—

** About Gokudera Hayato | 3**

—

Gokudera sedang berada dikamarnya ketika itu—menunggu Tsuna yang sedang berada di ruangan Giotto. Mencorat-coret kertas yang ada didepannya dengan tulisan G-writing, ia tampak sedang bosan mengingat 'ayahnya' yang sedang pergi sebentar dan juga Tsuna yang sedang bersama dengan Giotto.

"Tch—apakah tidak ada cara untuk kembali, disini terlalu membosankan dengan adanya kakek tua itu yang selalu menganggapku anak kecil—" masih menulis beberapa kata sebelum terhenti dan hanya menghela nafas, menatap kearah luar. Memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di manshion mengingat dinamitnya sukses di sita oleh G. Sebagai seorang tangan kanan yang baik, tentu saja Gokudera menghafal semua seluk beluk dari semua tentang Vongola—markas dan manshion. Jadi, ia tidak kesulitan untuk mencari kembali kamarnya, yang secara kebetulan letaknya sama dengan kamarnya juga di markas Vongola.

"Tidak ada yang berubah sejak dulu—hanya beberapa interior yang diubah," Gokudera menatap beberapa lukisan yang sama dengan lukisan di zaman mereka tetapi tampak lebih baru daripada terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Menatap ujung lorong didepannya, menyadari sesuatu yang berubah dari tempat itu. Diujung lorong terdapat satu ruangan yang tidak ada di markas mereka.

"Kira-kira ruangan apa ini?" Berjalan perlahan, membuka pintu besar yang ada didepannya itu. Menatap isi ruangan—sebuah piano hitam yang berada ditengah ruangan, "piano? Siapa yang memainkannya?"

BLAM!

Terkejut melihat pintu yang ada didepannya itu tampak tertutup dengan segera, Gokudera menatap kearah G yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa kakek tua—"

"Jangan berkeliaran ke sembarang tempat bocah," G menghela nafas dan menatap kearah pintu yang tertutup didepannya—menguncinya dengan segera sebelum ia berjalan menjauhinya. Gokudera yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap heran padanya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti G.

"Tunggu kakek tua! Piano itu—siapa yang memainkannya?" Gokudera mengejar hingga akhirnya berjalan disebelah G, menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dan menunggu jawaban. Tetapi—tidak ada yang meluncur dari mulutnya, "—hei!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang pasti jangan pergi ketempat itu lagi—itu adalah tempat privasiku," G menghisap dalam-dalam rokok yang ada disela mulutnya, menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu apapun mengenaimu? Bukankah aku anakmu?" G menatap kearah Gokudera yang tampak cemberut karena mendengar perkataan G. Sosok Gokudera tiba-tiba tertimpa oleh sosok lain yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya—membuat G hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"Belum saatnya—jangan berisik Hayato, aku lelah..."

"Tetapi—"

"G! Knuckle—aku butuh bantuan!" Suara Giotto yang terdengar dari salah satu sisi dari markas. Dengan segera G dan juga Gokudera berlari untuk menemukan Giotto. Bertemu saat ada didepan pintu ruangan Giotto, menemukan Giotto yang menggendong Tsuna—dan keadaannya tampak tidak baik.

"Juudaime!"

"Ada apa dengan Tsuna Giotto?" G menaruh punggung tangannya diatas dahi Tsuna, untuk merasakan bahwa suhu tubuhnya meninggi, "badannya panas sekali..."

"Aku tidak mengerti—saat ia melihat foto Cellesta, aku tiba-tiba saja ia tampak aneh dan pada akhirnya malah pingsan—" Giotto tampak panik dan mencoba untuk berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya, "—dimana Knuckle?"

"Ia menjalankan misi setelah berolahraga pagi bersama Ryouhei—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tsuna!" Giotto membaringkan Tsuna diatas tempat tidur dan mencoba memanggil maid untuk mengambilkan air dingin untuk mengompres Tsuna.

"Untuk sementara kita akan merawatnya sebisa kita—tenanglah Giotto, badannya hanya demam," G mencoba untuk menenangkan Giotto yang panik melihat keadaan Tsuna. Gokudera melompat kearah tempat tidur dan menatap sang Vongola Decimo sebelum G menggendongnya, "jangan mengganggu Tsuna dulu—ia harus beristirahat..."

"Turunkan aku kakek tua—aku ingin menjaga Juudaime!"

"Tidak sekarang, Giotto—aku akan mengantarkan Hayato ke kamarnya dulu," Giotto hanya mengangguk dan mengompres kepala Tsuna setelah maid membawakan handuk kecil dan air dingin untuk Tsuna.

—

"Lepaskan aku, Juudaime sedang sakit!" Gokudera mencoba memberontak di gendongan G, tetapi karena saat ini tubuhnya tampak kecil dan memang dari tinggi tubuhnya yang memang kalah tinggi dari G. G yang hanya menghela nafas tampak akhirnya melepaskan tangannya, dalam keadaan berdiri, membuat Gokudera terkejut dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher G.

"Katamu ingin melepaskanmu—"

"Ja—jangan tiba-tiba! Kau ingin membunuhku?" Gokudera tampak menatap kebawah, dimana jarak antara tubuhnya dan lantai cukup tinggi. G hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk tubuh Gokudera agar tidak jatuh—membuat wajah Gokudera tampak memerah karena itu. Karena bagaimanapun, ayahnya terlalu dingin untuk menggendong dan memeluknya seperti itu—sehangat itu.

"Makanya jangan memberontak seperti itu—" Gokudera tampak cemberut dan menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu G. Matanya tampak melembut ketika itu, karena ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan itu.

_ 'Rasanya—aku pernah merasakannya...' _

"Kau tampak manis kalau diam seperti itu bukan," G tampak menyeringai lebar dan menatap Gokudera dari balik bahunya. Mendengar perkataan G, wajah Gokudera mungkin sudah pink seperti rambut G.

"A—aku tidak manis!"

—

Reborn masih dalam perjalanan menuju kearah markas CEDEF—hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, sementara Spanner dan Shouchi juga seperti itu. Mereka tahu ada yang tidak beres hingga Reborn memutuskan untuk pergi ke markas CEDEF.

_ 'Kalau memang dame-Tsuna adalah anak kandung dari Giotto Vongola, lalu kenapa ia bisa berada di zaman 400 tahun lebih setelah masa Giotto—'_ Menatap kearah luar dibalik bayangan topi fedoranya, _'—siapa yang bisa mengirim mereka kemasa ini dan apa alasannya...' _

"Spanner—kita ketempat Bianchi dulu," Reborn tidak menatap Spanner yang mengendarai mobil itu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai ditempat Bianchi yang sedang berada di markas Vongola. Reborn segera turun dan mencari Bianchi, menemukannya di aula utama bersama dengan I-Pin.

"Reborn! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kudengar Tsuna dan juga Hayato ditangkap oleh Vendice, bagaimana keadaannya?"

...

"Reborn?"

"Bianchi—" tidak menatap perempuan itu dan menurunkan topi fedoranya hingga menutupi mata, "—aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Gokudera Hayato—" menatap Bianchi dengan tatapan dingin, "—apakah ia benar-benar anak dari ayahmu?"

—

G menggendong Gokudera sampai dikamarnya. Ketika sampai, G melihat Gokudera yang tampak tertidur di gendongannya, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang dan akan membaringkannya ditempat tidur sebelum sadar kalau Gokudera memegang erat pakaiannya hingga susah untuk melepaskannya. Menggerutu kecil—menatap Gokudera yang ada didekatnya.

"Benar-benar—" membuka sebuah liontin kalung yang ada ditangannya, menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada di sana, seorang perempuan berambut perak dengan mata hijau tosca yang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang tangan anak kecil berambut perak yang menggenggam erat pakaian perempuan itu, "—ia benar-benar mirip dengan anak itu..."

Menatap kearah jendela yang ada disampingnya.

"Lavina—"

—

"Ayah bertemu dengan ibu Hayato saat ibunya berusia 23 tahun saat ia sedang bermain piano disebuah pesta kolega dari ayah," Bianchi sedang bersama dengan Reborn sambil meminum minuman miliknya dan juga esspreso untuk Reborn, "saat itu—ayah langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Tetapi, ibu Hayato tidak pernah membuka hatinya pada ayah, mengingat kalau ayah sudah memiliki ibu."

...

"Pada akhirnya, ayah mengikutinya hingga rumah—dan menemukan kalau Lavina-san memiliki seorang anak laki-laki berumur kurang dari satu tahun saat itu," pergerakan Reborn berhenti ketika Bianchi mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi—saat berhubungan dengan ayahmu, Lavina sudah memiliki Hayato?"

Bianchi hanya mengangguk—

"Disana ia juga menemukan kalau ibu Hayato memiliki penyakit mematikan yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Ayah ingin membantunya, mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya, begitu juga dengan Hayato. Tetapi Lavina-san malah mengatakan kalau lebih baik Hayato yang ikut dengan ayah," menghela nafas panjang dan meminum kembali kopi didepannya, "ia berkata kalau ia tidak ingin membuat Hayato melihatnya sakit. Dan ia menerima cinta ayah karena ayah setuju merawat Hayato..."

...

"Ayah juga mengizinkan Lavina-san untuk menjadi guru piano Hayato, karena merasa kalau Hayato harus mengenal walaupun tidak tahu kalau Lavina-san adalah ibunya. Dan yah—selain yang aku ceritakan tadi, semuanya berjalan seperti cerita ayah, dan tentu saja sebenarnya ayah memang sengaja membiarkan Hayato mendengar jika Lavina-san adalah ibunya..."

"Begitu rupanya—" Reborn hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "—aku menitipkan markas padamu Bianchi..."

"Tunggu Reborn," Bianchi menatap punggung Reborn yang semakin menjauh, dan langkah Rebornpun terhenti, "dimana Hayato sekarang..."

...

"Kemungkinan—ia bersama dengan ayah kandungnya saat ini..."

—

Suara alunan piano terdengar mengalun didalam fikirannya. Lagu yang pernah ia dengar—ketika ia bersedih, menjadi pengantar tidur, dan selalu diiringi dengan suara lembut dari ibunya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang—sudah cukup membuatnya bisa tertidur dengan nyaman.

Tetapi—bagaimana bisa sekarang ini ia mendengar alunan piano yang hanya ada dimimpinya itu, alunan yang tidak akan pernah didengar olehnya lagi itu bisa terdengar begitu jelas dan nyata sekarang. Matanya terbuka, untuk melihat kesekitarnya—kamarnya yang tidak banyak berubah, dan ia bangkit dari tempat itu.

_ 'Mimpi—'_ Gokudera mengucek matanya,_ 'sepertinya aku tertidur...' _

Saat ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat lagi-lagi lagu itu terdengar—terdiam sejenak, sebelum tiba-tiba ia berlari dan mencoba mencari asal suara itu.

"Tidak mungkin—hanya dia yang mengetahuinya, tidak mungkin lagu itu bisa terdengar bukan," Gokudera tampak berlari disepanjang lorong. Sementara disebuah tempat tampak sebuah kotak musik yang terbuka dan membunyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang Gokudera dengar. G—tampak duduk di bingkai jendela menatap kearah luar, sebelum menutupnya dan musik itupun berhenti bersamaan dengan Gokudera yang membuka pintu itu—pintu dimana piano hitam tampak berada disana.

"Sudah bangun Hayato?"

"Kenapa—" G menatap kearah Gokudera dengan tatapan bingung, "—kenapa lagu itu bisa mengalun disini..."

—

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Reborn-san," Shouichi yang menyusul Reborn dan sedang berjalan berdua menuju keluar untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke markas CEDEF.

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskan apapun—yang pasti aku harus bertemu dengan Basil dan juga yang lainnya," Reborn masuk kedalam mobil dan Spanner langsung bangkit untuk mengemudikan mobilnya, "ini semua bisa mengubah semua yang terjadi selama ini..."

"Apakah separah itu?"

...

"Spanner—" Spanner mendengar Reborn berbicara dan menatapnya dari kaca spion mobil yang mereka kendarai, "—apakah kau pernah berfikir untuk membuat mesin waktu ke masa lalu?"

—

"Musik?" G menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan bingung, "apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura—aku mendengar suara musik dari arah kamar ini!"

"Buktinya aku tidak menyentuh piano itu sama sekali bukan," G menunjuk piano yang masih tertutup dan tidak terbuka sama sekali. Gokudera berjalan kearah piano itu dan menatapnya dengan seksama—tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda piano itu disentuh. Apakah bunyi itu hanya khayalannya lagi? Tetapi—tampak seperti nyata saat itu, "—Hayato?"

"Kalau begitu maaf mengganggumu, aku akan ketempat Juudaime—" Gokudera tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu—meninggalkan G yang sendiri dan tampak bingung dengan sikap Gokudera, "—apa-apaan dia..."

—

"Cih, aku jadi tampak memalukan didepan kakek tua itu," Gokudera tampak memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan kearah taman serta duduk di taman. Ia tidak jadi ketempat Tsuna karena masih memikirkan lagu yang didengarnya tadi. Menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus saat itu.

_ 'Tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan kakek tua itu—tetapi dilain sisi, aku pernah merasakannya dulu...' _

Sementara Gokudera yang berada dibawah pohon itu tampak bersantai, bebeapa orang tampak berada didekatnya dan tampak asing terdengar.

"Malam ini bukan—" salah seorang dari mereka tampak adalah pemimpin mereka. Gokudera terbangun mendengar suara mereka dan mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jauh lagi karena merasa mereka bukan orang yang baik, "—kita sudah merencanakan ini jauh sebelum penyerangan pertama dilakukan bukan?"

_ 'Penyerangan?' _

"Penyerangan pertama kita berhasil menculik dan membawa anak-anak dari Vongola kepada boss—tidak disangka mereka masih memiliki anak yang lain," Gokudera yang mendengar hal itu tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

_ 'Anak—? Penyerangan?'_ Mundur perlahan, mencoba untuk masuk dan memberitahu Giotto maupun G. Tetapi sialnya, ia terinjak ranting dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat dua orang itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Siapa itu!"

"Tch—" Gokudera bersiap mengambil dinamit yang ada di kantungnya. Tetapi ia baru sadar akan sesuatu ketika dinamitnya tampak tidak ada—dan ia ingat ketika itu G mengambil semua dinamitnya, "—sial!"

"Kau mendengar semua yang kami katakan? Sepertinya kami akan menculikmu terlebih dahulu," beberapa orang mengepung Gokudera dan akan menangkapnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tahu flame yang ia miliki tidak akan cukup untuk memanggil Uri. Salah seorang dari mereka mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Gokudera—menembak kakinya untuk melumpuhkan Gokudera.

"Argh!" Terjatuh begitu saja, pandangannya semakin kabur saat itu. Hanya bisa diam saat beberapa orang mendekat dan akan menangkapnya, _'—sial...' _

_ 'Juudaime—ayah...'_ Matanya tertutup dan kesadarannya menghilang saat ia berbisik, dan beberapa orang membawanya menjauh dari markas Vongola.

—

...

"Hayato?" Sedang mengerjakan laporannya didalam ruangannya, tiba-tiba perasaannya tampak tidak enak seakan sesuatu terjadi pada Gokudera. Ia pernah merasakan hal ini—sama seperti hyper intuition Giotto, saat anaknya diculik dan menghilang. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan perasaan tidak enak itu.

Dengan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari keluar untuk mencari sosok anak angkatnya itu. Ia mengatakan akan pergi ketempat Tsuna dan juga Giotto—dan dengan segera ia berlari kearah sana dan menemukan Giotto yang bersama dengan Tsuna yang masih tertidur.

"Giotto—"

"G? Ada apa?" Giotto menatap sahabatnya itu—yang tampak pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Tampak sangat cemas dan juga tidak tenang, ia tidak pernah melihat G seperti itu sebelumnya.

"—dimana Hayato..."

"Hayato-kun? Bukankah ia bersama denganmu?" Giotto menatap kearah G dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas. G mengeratkan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, "—ada apa dengan Hayato G?"

"Firasatku tidak enak—seperti pada saat malam itu," G menundukkan kepalanya tampak kesal dan juga marah, "aku tidak bisa diam saja disini..."

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Alaude dan juga yang lainnya," Giotto segera berdiri dan menghampiri G untuk segera mencari Gokudera. Mengumpulkan semua guardian dan anak buah mereka untuk mencari Gokudera, termasuk kedua musuh yang menyamar menjadi anak buah Vongola itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus mencarinya hingga menemukannya!" G tampak menatap mereka dingin dan tajam.

"Yare-yare—apakah Hayato hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar manshion saja?" Lampo masih tampak santai meskipun ia juga sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Hayato. Biasanya G akan langsung memukul kepala Lampo dan memarahinya. Tetapi, yang membuat Lampo terkejut adalah ketika melihat G yang tidak menatapnya langsung dan hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki intuisi seperti Giotto—tetapi aku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Hayato," G kembali menatap kearah semua anak buahnya, sementara Lampo menjadi pucat pasi melihat sifat G, "lakukan sekarang dan temukan secepatnya!"

Dengan segera semua anak buahnya langsung bubar. Alaude, Ugetsu, Giotto, Lampo, Knuckle, dan juga Spade hanya diam menatap kearah G.

"G, tenanglah Hayato pasti baik-baik saja—" Giotto menepuk pundak G dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku akan meminta CEDEF untuk membantu mencarinya..."

"Tsunayoshi, kenapa kau bangun?" Knuckle menoleh kearah Tsuna yang masih lemas dan nafasnya belum teratur tetapi berjalan mendekati Giotto dan juga yang lainnya. Terkejut melihatnya, Giotto dengan segera menghampiri Tsuna dan menangkapnya ketika tubuh kecil itu hampir roboh.

"Tsuna, kau masih demam—kenapa keluar dari kamarmu?"

"Hayato-kun—ada penghianat..." Kepalanya berdengung hebat ketika itu. Hyper Intuitionnya menekan fikirannya, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing dan juga mual. Giotto menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Tsuna, sebelum tiba-tiba lagi-lagi kesadaran Tsuna menghilang dan pingsan di tangan Giotto.

"Tsuna!"

"Giotto-dono, apakah menurutmu—" Ugetsu menatap Giotto yang hanya mengangguk merespon perkataan Ugetsu.

"G—sepertinya memang ada—" Giotto menoleh untuk menemukan G yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya, "—dimana dia..."

—

_ 'Hayato—suatu saat, kalau kau bisa mendengar seseorang memainkan musik ini—'_ suara ibunya tampak menggema dikepalanya saat itu. Sebelum bayangan itu semakin jelas dan perkataannya selesai, kesadarannya kembali dan yang dilihatnya adalah kegelapan dan juga tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

Luka paling parah adalah kakinya yang pertama tertembak. Menyerengit sakit dan mencoba bergerak untuk tahu bahwa tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh orang-orang yang tadi menangkapnya.

"Sial—aku benar-benar menjadi bocah yang lemah," menutup sebelah matanya dan mencoba melepaskan ikatan, yang tentu saja tidak bisa karena kekuatannya hanyalah kekuatan anak kecil dan luka ditubuhnya sudah cukup membuatnya lemah.

"Sudah sadar?"

...

"Kalian brengsek—" menatap kedepannya, dimana beberapa orang sudah menunggunya sadar. Matanya tampak semakin berat, dan ia merasakan sesak yang membuatnya susah untuk bernafas.

"Sepertinya racunnya mulai bekerja padamu..."

_ 'Racun—'_ bahkan ia tidak sempat untuk berbicara sebelum cairan hangat berwarna merah itu tampak memenuhi kerongkongannya dan dengan segera terbatuk dan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Beginikah, kekuatan seorang Storm Guardian Vongola Decimo—Gokudera Hayato?" Mendengar perkataan orang dihadapannya itu membuatnya terkejut. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia—siapa mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka bukan orang dari masa ini, dan bahkan orang tua angkat mereka—para guardian Primo tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal itu, "kau kaget karena aku mengetahuinya? Aku mengetahui bahkan satu hal yang tidak diketahui olehmu, bahwa kau adalah—"

"Boss, ada telpon dari anak buah yang menyelinap di markas Vongola..."

"Ah—mengganggu saja, sebaiknya kau diam—atau racun itu akan menyebar lebih cepat dalam tubuhmu—" mengangkat telpon yang dibawakan oleh pelayan itu dan berbincang dengan seseorang di telpon itu, "—bagaimana keadaan disana?"

Gokudera menatap orang itu—bagaimanapun ia harus memberitahukan semua ini pada Giotto, Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Ia harus bisa mengeluarkan Uri apapun kompensasinya—walaupun ia harus memakai semua flame yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Menutup matanya, mencoba mengeluarkan flame yang tampak kacau karena luka dan juga karena racun yang semakin menjalar ditubuhnya. Terbatuk parah—lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah kembali. Tetapi ia harus—karena bagaimanapun, semuanya hanya bisa mengandalkan Uri saat ini. Hingga pada akhirnya, flame yang dikeluarkannya cukup dan Uri keluar dari Vongola Gear miliknya.

...

"Cari—kakek tua itu—hh..."

—

"Semua berjalan sesuatu rencana," salah satu orang yang menyamar menjadi anak buah Vongola itu tampak menghubungi seseorang yang bersama dengan Gokudera. Memastikan semuanya tidak melihat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "setelah malam tiba, kita bisa menangkap sisanya—"

"Dimana dia—" pistol sudah teracungkan dibelakang kepala orang itu saat G tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan pistol ditangannya.

"Sejak kapan—"

"Dimana Hayato," G mengulangi kata-katanya lagi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Melihat handphone yang dipegang olehnya, dengan segera G memukul tengkuk leher pria itu hingga pingsan dan mendengarkan suara di seberang.

_ "Sepertinya kau tahu ada yang menyamar menjadi anak buahkmu?" _

"Dimana Hayato brengsek!"

_ "Ia bersama denganku sekarang. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukainya—tidak sekarang..." _

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya—kupastikan tidak akan ada yang tersisa darimu selain nama..." G mengeratkan kepalan tangannya mendengar perkataan orang itu.

_ "Bagaimana kalau kau berbicara saja dulu pada anak itu?" _

...

"Hayato?" G tidak mendengar apapun saat itu, hanya suara nafas yang terdengar memburu yang terdengar dari sana, "Hayato—hei, jawab aku!"

_ "Ada apa kakek tua—jangan berisik..." _

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tidak mendengar ejekan Gokudera, G tampak cemas—sangat cemas terjadi sesuatu pada Gokudera.

_ "Untuk sementara ini—lumayan..." _

...

_ "Terdengar bodoh mungkin—tetapi sepertinya kau sangat menghawatirkanku saat ini,"_ pandangan Gokudera tampak semakin kabur saat itu, tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras habis karena racun, pemanggilan Uri dan juga luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau tanggung jawabku sekarang!"

"Bahkan—ayah kandungku tidak pernah perduli padaku," G baru saja akan berbicara lagi ketika Gokudera berkata seperti itu membuatnya terdiam mematung, "untuk apa—kau menghawatirkanku..."

...

BUGH!

Suara benda yang terjatuh terdengar di ujung sambungan.

"Hayato? Hei, kau tidak apa! Jawab aku Hayato!"

_ "Ah, sepertinya ia pingsan—sebaiknya kau berharap saja kau menemukannya, karena kalau tidak—kau akan merasakan kehilangan untuk yang ketiga kalinya,"_ senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat G tampak terlihat diwajah orang itu, _"Ciao—Tempesta Vongola..." _

"Tunggu!" Ketika itu saluran telpon terputus begitu saja. G hanya bisa menatap telpon itu dengan tatapan kesal sebelum membantingnya didepannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan—"

Nyraa~

Tiba-tiba mendengar dan merasakan sesuatu yang mengusap kakinya, menoleh kebawah untuk menemukan anak kucing—anak harimau yang ada dibawahnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menggendong anak harimau itu.

"Darimana anak kucing ini?"

Nyraa~

Uri yang notabe menyukai G tampak senang melihat pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia mengusap pipi G yang hanya bisa diam dan bingung menatap Uri.

"Aku harus menemukan Hayato, maaf aku tidak bisa bermain—" G akan menurunkan Uri ketika itu.

"Eh bukankah itu Uri?" Suara yang terdengar disampingnya itu membuat G menoleh untuk menemukan Ryouhei dan juga Yamamoto yang berjalan terburu-buru.

"Uri?"

"Itu adalah anak harimau milik Hayato, kenapa ada disini?" Yamamoto menghampiri dan melihat Uri dari dekat untuk memastikannya, "hei—apakah kau tahu dimana Hayato?"

Nyaaa~

Uri tampak mengangguk dan menatap kearah G. Tetapi, tiba-tiba flame yang ada ditelinganya mengecil dan akan menghilang.

"Ini—flame storm?"

"Senpai, gunakan saja sun flamemu!"

"AH IDEMU BAGUS TAKESHI!" Ryouhei menatap Uri yang tampak melemah ditangan G, dengan segera menurunkannya dan mengalirkan sun flame kearahnya. Tidak menghiraukan G yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. Tetapi, ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Uri semakin membesar dan berubah menjadi seorang Leopard dewasa.

"Uri, kau bisa menunjukkan dimana Hayato?"

Uri tampak mengangguk—versi dewasanya memang lebih kalem daripada kecilnya.

"Sebaiknya cepat, karena aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sun flame yang bisa menahannya lama," Ryouhei menatap kearah G yang tahu maksud mereka. Tidak ada waktu untuk memanggil Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Takeshi, Ryouhei, sebaiknya kau memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain. Aku akan mengikuti Uri sampai tempat Hayato," G segera berlari sementara Uri tampak menunjukkan jalannya. Yamamoto serta Ryouhei segera berlari dan mencari Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

—

"Hayato!"

G membuka pintu yang ada didepannya, mencari sosok musuh yang menculik anak angkatnya itu. Tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah Gokudera yang terjatuh diatas lantai dan Uri segera bergerak mengelilinginya. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan masternya.

"Hayato? Hei—Hayato, sadarlah!" G mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Gokudera, mencoba untuk menyadarkan anak itu. Melihat Gokudera tidak sadar dan nafasnya memburu, dengan segera G membawanya pergi dari sana, menatap kearah Uri yang tampak tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk pergi.

_ 'Apa yang harus kulakukan...' _

Berfikir, melihat kearah flame yang ada di telinganya—terdiam sejenak, benar-benar ia sedaritadi bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mmebantu Leopard itu kalau saja fikirannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Gokudera. Dengan segera mendekat, memunculkan flame storm miliknya dan menyentuh tubuh Uri untuk menyalurkan flame itu. Perlahan, flame sun yang tadi menyinari tubuhnya menghilang—tubuhnya semakin mengecil hingga seukuran kucing.

"Maaf Uri—aku lupa memakai kekuatanku," menepuk kepala Uri yang tampak lebih baik dan segera melompat kearah bahu G. G tampak tersenyum sebelum senyumannya kembali pudar saat melihat Gokudera yang tampak pucat. Dengan segera berlari dan membawanya kembali ke markas, tidak tahu seseorang tampak berada ditengah kegelapan itu.

"Tidak apa membiarkannya kabur?"

"Bukankah ini menarik—aku gagal memisahkan mereka saat beberapa bulan yang lalu, sekarang—biarkan mereka bersama. Dan aku akan memanfaatkan kebersamaan mereka itu," senyuman dinginnya tampak mengiasi wajah pucat itu.

—

"Apa katamu?"

Lal tampak menatap kearah Reborn yang baru saja datang saat itu. Semenjak tewasnya Sawada Iemitsu, yang menjadi pemimpin CEDEF menggantikannya adalah Lal—dibantu oleh Basil.

"Temukan beberapa famiglia yang mengembangkan senjata untuk ke masa depan ataupun masa lalu selain Bovino Famiglia," Reborn menatap Lal dengan tatapan serius dan juga dingin.

"Kau ke Vendice—dan kemari setelah itu tiba-tiba menyuruh kami mencari sesuatu yang cukup susah Reborn. Bagaimana keadaan Sawada dan juga yang lainnya?"

"Itulah sebabnya aku harus mencari tahu hal itu Lal, satu rahasia yang mungkin akan membuat semua jelas akan terungkap kalau sampai aku bisa menemukan famiglia itu," Lal menatap kearah Reborn yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, "dan berikan aku file dari pendiri CEDEF itu..."

"Kau serius! Mengambil file Alaude itu terlalu beresiko!"

"Lal—aku hanya ingin melihat, kau tahu—sudah dua rahasia dari dame-Tsuna dan guardiannya yang harus kubuktikan lebih dalam," Lal menatap Reborn dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

—

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, kau sudah bisa tenang G," Knuckle yang baru saja memeriksa Gokudera setelah G membawanya ke markas dan membuat semua orang terkejut menghampiri G untuk memberitahukan berita itu. G hanya menghela nafas lega, dan menatap Hayato yang tampak tertidur disana, "tetapi—aku tidak mengerti..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam tubuh Hayato. Seperti racun—tetapi, tidak bisa jelas kuprediksi," menatap kearah Gokudera yang ada diatas tempat tidur itu, "tetapi itu tidak mempengaruhi tubuhnya..."

"Aku akan mengawasinya—" G berjalan kearah kamar Gokudera dan akan membuka pintunya lebih lebar sebelum Knuckle menghentikannya.

"Kau menganggap dia adalah anak itu?"

...

"Bagaimanapun—tidak akan ada yang menggantikan posisinya Knuckle, tidak akan ada..." G hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kedalam kamar sebelum menutup pintunya.

—

"Kau bercanda—" Lal menatap dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Reborn. Semua yang dikatakannya tidak bisa diterima dengan nalar yang sehat. Tetapi, melihat Reborn yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn, "—kau tahu bahkan pada tahun itu belum dikembangkan handphone dan teknologi lainnya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa mengirimkan seseorang ke masa depan? Bahkan hingga 20 tahun lebih lamanya..."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti—tetapi, yang aku tahu adalah kenyataan yang harus kubuktikan lebih dalam lagi," Reborn menyesap untuk kesekian kalinya secangkir espresso didepannya, "kalau dame-Tsuna adalah anak kandung dari Giotto Vongola dan Gokudera Hayato adalah anak dari G, ada kemungkinan jika—guardian lainnya yang menghilang juga seperti itu..."

...

"Aku sudah menyuruh Spanner, Shouichi, dan Gianni untuk mengembangkan mesin waktu untuk pergi ke masa lalu—tetapi, aku tidak tahu akan membutuhkan waktu sampai kapan..."

"Aku akan mengecek semua file mengenai Alaude, dan Basil sedang mencari data famiglia itu," Lal berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedalam ruangan, sementara Reborn hanya menurunkan topinya dan hanya berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

—

Gokudera yang tampak tidak merasakan apapun saat itu. Hanya kegelapan—dan juga keheningan yang berada didalam fikirannya. Tiba-tiba, suara musik yang selalu dimainkan oleh ibunya itu tampak mengalun sekali lagi. Walaupun kegelapan itu masih memenuhinya, bayangan itu semakin jelas. Ibunya yang tersenyum kearahnya—berdiri dihadapannya dengan seorang pria disampingnya.

Tidak—itu bukan ayahnya...

Bukan ayah yang selama ini merawatnya, siapa—ia tidak mengenalnya, tetapi ia tahu. Ia pernah melihat senyuman itu, senyuman pria itu dan juga ibunya yang tersenyum kearahnya, tampak bahagia bersama dengannya.

Kesadarannya terus kembali—dan lagu itu terus mengalun didalam fikirannya, hingga ia melihat sosok yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. G—orang yang ia hormati, orang yang ia jadikan panutan, ayah angkatnya saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar," tatapan G saat itu melembut dan hanya tersenyum lega melihat Gokudera sudah tersadar dari pingsannya. Sementara Gokudera sendiri tampak langsung bangkit ketika lagu itu masih mengalun didekatnya. Dan menemukan sebuah kotak musik disamping ia tertidur, mengalunkan musik yang selalu ibunya mainkan.

"Kotak musik?"

"Katamu kau pernah mendengar lagu ini kan—dan ingin mendengarnya lagi," G meletakkan kotak musik itu diatas pangkuan Gokudera, "walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendengarnya, karena yang mengetahuinya hanya aku..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan lagu ini—" Gokudera masih mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun itu, tidak menatap kearah G yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia ingat satu kata yang pernah keluar dari mulut ibunya, yang masih ia ingat sampai sekarang.

—Flash Back—

"Lavina-san, lagu apa yang selalu kau mainkan ini?" Gokudera yang sedang bersama dengan ibunya tampak berada didepan piano besar yang selalu ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Lavina, menatap Gokudera kecil yang saat itu berusia 3 tahun dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya! Lagu itu sangat merdu, aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu seperti itu," mengangguk cepat, tersenyum lebar kearah ibunya itu.

"Karena aku yang membuatnya..."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya—dan kau adalah orang kedua yang mendengarkan lagu ini," menggendong dan meletakkannya dipangkuan Lavina, Lavina memeluk Gokudera dari belakang, membuat anak itu merasa senang.

"Lalu siapa orang pertama yang mendengar lagu itu?"

...

"Seseorang yang paling istimewa—sama sepertimu," Gokudera hanya menatap Lavina dengan tatapan bingung, "dia adalah ayahmu..."

"Ayah?"

—

_ 'Aku pernah menanyakan pada ayah setelah itu—dan ia berkata tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu,' _Gokudera masih menatap G yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, _'kenapa—' _

"Bagaimana—kau bisa mengetahui lagu ini?"

...

"Karena kekasihku yang membuatkannya untukku—Lavina..."

Gokudera seketika menatap kearah mata merah milik G, terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Memang tidak salah kalau ibunya mengenal pria lain selain ayahnya, tetapi—itu akan menjadi aneh jika yang dikenal olehnya adalah—orang yang berada dimasa 400 tahun sebelum masa dimana ia tinggal. Dan terlebih lagi—

_ 'Orang yang mendengar lagu itu, adalah orang yang paling istimewa—dia adalah ayahmu...' _

—kenyataan bahwa ia adalah orang yang mengetahui tentang lagu itu, yang dikatakan ibunya sebagai ayahnya...

—To Be Continue—

Cio : dan Hayato langsung dapet clue kalau papanya itu G xD

Kou : entah kenapa aku merasa cerita ini semakin tidak masuk akal...

Kiri : sama disini...

Cio : yaaa D: soalnya masalah Hayato itu, yang paling masuk ya kaya gini D:

Kozu : kenapa ga dijadiin anak adopsi?

Cio : bosen kalau kaya gitu terus =3=

Kou : ...ya sudahlah, bacakan saja reviewnya...

** King of Tuna Kozu : kalau sensei mah ga bakal mempan dednot...**

**Rion : setelah ini bakal ada Alaude + Kyouya :)**

**Cio : eh! Takeshi Ugetsu Dx**

**All : Alaude Kyouya!**

**Cio : /pundung iya deh...**

**Kiri : maaf kalau lama~**

**** Yukiyuki del tempest ****

**Cio : untuk bakat piano gokun ntar, dan untuk Lavina sudah :D**

**** Mamitsu27 ****

**Kiri : silahkan tunggu chapter setelah ini...**

**** Authorjelek ****

**Cio : As you wish madam :'D dan ga gitu juga kok ^/_/^)7**

**** Andreas Mycheal ****

**Cio : semoga me bisa ganti genrenya :D Hibari Alaude chapter 4 :3**

**** Yukira Mirabelle ****

**Cio : Su-sudah update kok :D**

**_ _**


	4. About Hibari Kyouya

KHR © Amano Akira

—

** Our True Fate**

_ —The Truth is...—_

G27, A18, U80, 0259, 7933, Dae69 ( Family ) Family / Adventure

Warning: OOC, semi-AU, Maybe Shonen Ai

—

** About Hibari Kyouya | 4**

—

Hibari Kyouya adalah orang yang serba misterius. Bahkan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya, yang bersama dengan Hibari selama lebih kurang 10 tahun tidak tahu banyak tentang masa lalunya. Ia adalah orang yang tertutup dan tidak mau mengatakan masalahnya pada siapapun.

"Kubilang bertarunglah denganku," Hibari Kyouya selalu meminta hal itu pada ayah angkatnya—Alaude semenjak Alaude mengatakan padanya jika mulai sekarang Alaude yang akan menjadi ayahnya. Dan mengejutkan ketika mengetahui kalau Hibari tidak menolak dan juga menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude.

Semenjak hari itu, Hibari selalu mengikuti Alaude yang notabe juga membenci keramaian. Membuatnya selalu berada didalam ketenangan dan juga situasi dimana ia bisa menggigit orang hingga mati. Tidak ada protes yang keluar dari mulut Alaude saat Hibari ikut dengannya. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah merepotkannya selama menjalankan misi.

"Sudah kukatakan Kyouya—aku tidak akan bertarung dengan anak kecil," Alaude hanya meliriknya dan menghela nafas pendek sambil berbalik dan berjalan menelusuri ruangan disana hingga berhenti didepan kamar Hibari, "masuklah..."

...

Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dan pada akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan masuk kedalam kamar. Biasanya ayahnya tidak akan masuk dan pada akhirnya hanya mengantarkannya saja diluar. Tetapi—yang tidak ia duga adalah Alaude berjalan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, walaupun hanya menatapnya saat berganti baju, itu sudah cukup aneh mengingat Alaude tidak pernah mau untuk menunggu seperti ini.

Mengganti baju miliknya—dan menguap sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ketepi tempat tidurnya. Alaude masih menatapnya sambil berjalan dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Hibari.

"Ada apa—"

"Natal—apa yang kau inginkan," Alaude menatap kearah Hibari yang sudah berbaring dan siap untuk tidur tetapi tampak terkejut dan menatap Alaude. Ia lupa—hari ini tanggal menunjukkan 22 Desember, dan sebentar lagi natal akan tiba.

...

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hibari—Alaude menutup mulutnya sendiri. Menyadari, apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan—benar-benar tidak mencerminkan dirinya selama ini. Berdiri dan menatap kearah Hibari, pada akhirnya ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menatap Hibari yang masih menatapnya shock.

"Tidurlah—" Hibari tahu satu kata itu menunjukkan arti kata 'selamat tidur' untuknya. Dan itu adalah kata terakhir malam itu yang keluar dari mulut Alaude sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Hibari dan pergi dari sana. Hibari terdiam melihat pintu yang tertutup itu, bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dilaci kamar itu, sebuah liontin dengan foto tiga orang disana, dan salah satunya adalah dia saat berusia 2 tahun.

"Tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi—itu sudah cukup untukku," untuk pertama kalinya, senyuman itu tampak tulus terlihat di wajah Hibari sebelum menutup kembali liontin itu dan menatap kearah luar, "ayah..."

Sementara Alaude yang tampak berjalan menjauhi kamar Hibari, menatap kearah jendela luar dan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mengeluarkan selembar foto yang sama dengan milik Hibari saat itu.

_ 'Kyouya—bahkan namanyapun sama dengan anak itu'_ menutup matanya sebelum menaruh kembali foto itu didalam jubahnya dan hanya menghela nafas kembali, untuk pertama kalinya—Alaude merasakan bingung, "bahkan wajahnyapun mirip dengan anak itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—siapa Hibari Kyouya sebenarnya..."

—

"Mama—apa itu natal?" Sosok anak kecil berusia 2 tahun tampak menghampiri sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang langsung tersenyum dan menggendong anak itu untuk memangkunya diatas pangkuannya.

"Natal adalah saat dimana kau akan melihat seluruh keluargamu berkumpul, dan akan banyak hiasan yang indah serta kau bisa meminta hadiah pada kakek bernama Santa Claus," memiringkan kepala kecilnya, menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Semua permintaan?"

"Semuanya..."

"Telmasuk kedatangan ayah?" Perempuan itu menatap kearah anak laki-laki itu dan menghela nafas, mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Apakah kau merindukan ayahmu?"

"Ya—tetapi aku tahu kalau ayah sedang sibuk," tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepala di badan ibunya itu, "dan ayah selalu menemui Kyouya kalau kembali kemali..."

"Santa pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu—karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar," menepuk kepala anak itu, ia hanya tertawa dan menatap kearah ibunya yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya, "jadi—tunggu saja ayahmu tahun ini pasti datang..."

—

Pagi hari menjelang—tampak beberapa pelayan yang berjalan dilorong Vongola dan segera menunduk ketika melihat Alaude yang berjalan disekitar lorong. Alaude hanya diam dan kembali berjalan hingga berhenti disebuah ruangan. Membuka perlahan—menemukan Giotto yang sedang bersama dengan Tsuna.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Demamnya sudah turun semalam—" menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna. Semalaman bahkan Giotto membawa pekerjaannya ke kamar Tsuna untuk mengerjakannya, "—kau sendiri bagaimana Alaude?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak itu—bukan hanya wajahnya yang mirip, tetapi namanyapun sama," Giotto menatap Alaude dengan senyuman tipis, mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung perasaannya, "kau tidak apa bukan?"

...

"Kyouya—tidak mungkin anak itu ada disini. Kau tahu ia menghilang saat berusia 2 tahun," Alaude tidak menatap kearah Giotto dan berjalan menghampiri Tsuna yang tampak tertidur disana, "kau sendiri—bukankah anak ini mirip dengannya?"

"Tetapi bagaimanapun Tsunayoshi adalah Tsunayoshi—aku tidak melihatnya sebagai anak itu," Giotto tersenyum sedih dan mengusap kepala Tsuna, "dan seperti yang kau katakan, anak itu menghilang saat usianya jauh dibawah Tsunayoshi..."

—

"Bagaimana penyelidikanmu tentang Alaude, Lal—" sudah 2 minggu lamanya semenjak Reborn mengetahui beberapa hal yang tersembunyi dari Tsuna dan juga Gokudera, saat ini ia mengunjungi CEDEF lagi dan menemui Lal serta Basil disana.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa data mengenai masa lalu Alaude, tetapi Basil belum menemukan apapun tentang kelompok yang memakai alat untuk pergi ke waktu yang berbeda," menaruh sebuah laporan map berwarna ungu didepan Reborn, Lal hanya menghela nafas dan duduk didepan Reborn.

"Kyouya—" Reborn yang menyerup kopi didepannya lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar Lal yang menyebutkan nama kecil Cloud Guardian itu.

"Alaude memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Kyouya—" tidak jadi meminum kopi yang cangkirnya sudah diangkatnya, Reborn memutuskan mendengar perkataan Lal lebih jelas lagi, "—ia menghilang saat berusia 2 tahun lebih, hampir bersamaan dengan penyerangan yang mungkin menyebabkan Sawada dan juga Gokudera Hayato menghilang..."

"Dan pertanyaannya adalah—apakah Kyouya yang dimaksud adalah Hibari Kyouya," Reborn memangku kakinya dan melepaskan topi fedoranya. Berfikir tentang satu hal gila yang menjadi kemungkinan paling memungkinkan untuk semua ini, "Hibari—"

"Hm?"

"Hibari adalah nama Jepang dari Skylark," Lal menatap Reborn yang mengacak rambut hitamnya itu—semua yang terjadi terlalu tidak masuk akal untuknya, "Hibari Kyouya—Alaude Kyouya... Alaude adalah bahasa perancis yang memiliki arti yang sama dengan Hibari..."

"Jangan bilang kau berfikir—"

"Hanya itu kemungkinannya—bahwa Hibari mengetahui semuanya. Ia tahu, jika Alaude adalah ayah kandungnya..."

—

_ 'Lihat—ia memiliki wajah yang mirip denganmu...' _

_ 'Tetapi mata dan juga rambutnya memiliki warna yang indah sepertimu, Celesta—' _

Bayangan dua orang yang tampak menggendong Tsuna itu ia lihat—tidak tampak, hanya siluet mereka yang bisa dilihat oleh Tsuna. Tetapi kehangatan itu tidak pernah ia lupakan sebelumnya—bahkan tidak pernah ia dapatkan meskipun bersama dengan ibunya.

"...na...Tsuna..." Matanya yang berat tampak perlahan terbuka—melihat kearah sosok Giotto yang cemas dan menatapnya yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya.

"Giotto-san..."

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar—bagaimana perasaanmu?" Giotto mencoba mengukur suhu Tsuna yang sudah normal dan mengusap kepala Tsuna. Tsuna hanya diam dan mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya sebelum dihentikan oleh Giotto yang langsung menyelimutinya, "hari ini tidak boleh bergerak dulu—demammu kemarin tinggi, jadi istirahatlah dulu..."

"Demam?" Tsuna tampak mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi—dan yang saat itu ia rasakan sebelum pingsan adalah hyper intuitionnya yang langsung seakan menendang kepalanya—membuak kepalanya berdengung hebat seakan sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"Buka mulutmu Tsuna," Tsuna yang sadar dari lamunannya menatap kearah Giotto yang tiba-tiba sudah membawa sepiring bubur dan sesendok bubur yang diberikan pada Tsuna.

"E—Eh, ada apa Giotto-san?"

"Tentu saja menyuapimu, kau masih sakit—" Giotto masih menyodori sendok kedepan Tsuna dan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur itu, "—bagaimana? Aku membuatkannya sendiri..."

"I—ini enak," Tsuna tampak semakin gugup ketika mengetahui kalau Giotto yang membuatkan sendiri bubur itu untuknya. Giotto hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tsuna dengan lembut, "etto—boleh aku bertanya Giotto-san?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah—Giotto-san baik padaku karena," Tsuna menelan ludah sendiri, sebenarnya ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan—menanyakan hal ini atau tidak, "karena—aku mirip dengan anak...Giotto-san?"

...

"Tidak—walaupun kau mirip dengan anak itu, kau tetaplah kau—" Giotto tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tsuna dengan lembut. Tsuna hanya diam dan pada akhirnya tersenyum kearah Giotto.

"Oh iya Tsuna, apakah ada yang kau inginkan untuk natal?"

"Ah, memang kenapa Giotto-san?"

"Sebentar lagi natal bukan—jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan mencari apa yang menarik untuk natal?" Giotto tersenyum dan menatap Tsuna yang tampak memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

—

Hibari menatap kearah depannya—halaman belakang yang ada didekat kamarnya. Menutup matanya sejenak dan berjalan kearah kursi tua yang ada ditempat itu. Melihat kearah langit yang kala itu tampak putih oleh awan, dan perlahan salju mulai turun ditempat itu. Salju pertama tahun ini—memang, sedikit terlambat karena ini sudah hampir mencapai pertengahan Desember.

Ia menutup matanya—mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu yang sudah ia lupakan sejak 25 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia melihat kejadian yang tidak pernah ia lupakan saat ibunya tewas didepan matanya. Ditempat ini—

Ya—ditempat ini...

Hibari Kyouya sejak dulu mengetahuinya—bahwa ia seharusnya berada di zaman yang berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya—ia adalah anak tertua di markas Vongola saat itu, dan tentu ia juga tahu tentang Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga yang lainnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak mengatakan hal itu adalah—

—karena ia tidak menyangka akan kembali lagi ketempat ini...

Merebahkan dirinya disalah satu sisi taman itu—diatas tanah, Hibari menutup matanya membiarkan salju turun dan mengenai tubuhnya.

_ 'Ya...Kyouya...' _

—

"Kyouya, Alaude, apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" Sosok perempuan berambut hitam itu tampak berlari dan menatap kearah dua orang pria—satu pria dan juga 1 balita, yang tampak sedang berbaring ditengah tumpukan salju itu.

"Kyouya ingin bermain—jadi aku membawanya keluar," Alaude berbicara dengan nada monotonnya dan menatap kearah perempuan itu. Tertawa—pada akhirnya perempuan itu duduk dan anak berusia 8 bulan itu tampak tertawa sambil merangkak dan menggapai-gapai kearah ibunya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Tidak juga—" Alaude menutup matanya dan Kyouya tampak menaiki tubuh ayahnya yang sedang tertidur itu, "—tetapi aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyouya saja..."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu—" perempuan itu tertawa melihat bagaimana sikap Alaude yang langsung berubah setiap kali Kyouya bersama dengannya, "—Kyouya mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa menemaninya setiap saat. Ia tidak pernah rewel meminta untuk bertemu denganmu. Tetapi, ia tidak akan pernah dipisahkan ketika kau datang..."

"Hm? Begitukah—" Alaude menatap kearah Kyouya yang tampak memainkan sebuah borgol yang tergantung disakunya. Tertarik dengan 'mainan' itu, menggoyangkannya sambil menunjuk kearah Alaude. Entah bagaimana, borgol itu bisa dibuka dan Kyouya bisa mengunci borgol itu ditangannya—yang tentu saja terlalu besar dan bisa dilepas begitu saja—dan juga ditangan Alaude, seakan tidak ingin lepas dari ayahnya itu.

...

Suara tawa itu tampak terdengar—tentu saja bukan dari Alaude, tetapi pemuda itu tampak tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan balita didepannya itu.

"Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu—"

"Tentu saja, ia akan menjadi anak yang kuat—" menepuk kepala Kyouya sambil bangkit, mengambil borgol lainnya dan memutuskan rantai borgol itu.

"A—aaa!" Kyouya yang melihat itu, seolah tidak ingin borgol itu dipatahkan ia tampak tidak suka. Alaude memakai kunci untuk melepaskan borgol yang ada ditangannya. Ia menggendong dan menaruh Kyouya dipangkuannya.

"Kalau ingin menangkap seseorang, kau harus melawan mereka Kyouya—kalau kau sudah besar, dan kau bisa menang melawanku. Saat itu, baru sambungkan rantai ini," Alaude menepuk kepala Kyouya, "untuk sekarang—bawa saja pecahan borgol itu, sampai waktunya tiba..."

—

_ 'Bagaimana aku bisa menyambungkan rantai itu lagi—'_ menyipitkan matanya, menutup dengan lengannya dan hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika semua memori itu masuk kembali didalam dirinya, melihat serpihan borgol yang tampak tua dan berkarat, tetapi tetap ia simpan sejak dulu, _'—itulah sebabnya aku ingin mengalahkanmu, ayah—hanya untuk membuat sosokmu lebih dekat...' _

Alaude sendiri tampak berada diruangannya yang berada dilantai 2, melihat kearah jendela untuk menemukan salju yang turun dan juga Hibari yang ada dibawah berbaring disana. Dan apa yang difikirkan sama dengan apa yang difikirkan oleh Hibari.

Mengambil sesuatu di laci—pecahan borgol yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Hibari. Ia hanya menutup mata, dan pada akhirnya berjalan menuju keluar setelah menaruh kembali pecahan borgol itu di lacinya.

—

"Juudaime—syukurlah kau sudah sadar," Gokudera yang saat itu bersama dengan G dan baru saja keluar dari ruangan piano tampak mencoba untuk bersikap biasa meskipun fikirannya tampak kacau dengan beberapa kenyataan yang terlintas didalam kepalanya—tentang ibunya dan juga tentang ayahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hayato?"

"Ti—tidak apa Juudaime," Gokudera tampak mencoba bersikap sangat biasa dan hanya tertawa datar.

"Tetapi kau pucat Gokudera-kun..."

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya kedinginan saja Juudaime—"

"Ohaiyou Hayato, Tsuna!" Suara itu membuat keduanya menatap kearah sumber suara, menemukan Yamamoto yang datang bersama dengan Ugetsu, "untung saja kau baik-baik saja Hayato!"

"Tch, tentu saja—aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya dari Yamamamoto yang hanya tertawa, Ugetsu dan juga G tampak menghampiri Giotto.

"Syukurlah Hayato selamat—lukanya juga tidak mempengaruhi tubuhnya," Ugetsu melihat perban yang ada dibeberapa bagian tubuh Gokudera. Sementara G hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Giotto dan juga Ugetsu.

"Apakah Tsuna sudah baikan?"

"Ya—dan kami akan berpergian keluar untuk menyiapkan pesta natal di manshion," Giotto tersenyum dan menatap Tsuna yang sudah memakai pakaian—jaket bulu berwarna merah dengan bulu putih, di tudung kepala yang dipakainya ada hiasan seperti tanduk rusa kecil.

"Giotto-san, apakah Hayato dan juga Takeshi boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja Tsuna, lagipula Lampo, Knuckle, dan juga Ryohei sudah bersiap diluar bukan?" Giotto menepuk kepala Tsuna dan menggendong Tsuna, begitu juga dengan Ugetsu dan juga G yang menggendong anak angkat mereka masing-masing.

—

Hibari masih saja berbaring dan tampak semakin mengantuk. Akan tertidur ketika melihat bayangan dari payung yang dibawa seseorang menutupi pandangan dan juga salju yang turun.

"Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus Kyouya—" suara itu, Hibari menyipitkan matanya sebelum menemukan sosok Alaude yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Hibari menghela nafas—bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, "—aku akan mengambil misi untuk besok hingga natal selesai..."

...

"Ingin pergi bersama hari ini—?"

_ 'Padahal, kukira akan merayakan natal bersamanya—'_ Hibari menghela nafas dan hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Alaude, "aku tidak boleh ikut untuk misi ini?"

"Untuk kali ini—apapun alasannya, kau tidak boleh ikut," Alaude menjawabnya dengan nada monoton. Berbalik, akan meninggalkan Hibari yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya, "manshion sepi karena Giotto dan yang lainnya pergi, kau bisa tinggal disini atau ikut denganku..."

...

_ 'Ia hanya bisa semakin menjauh dariku...'_ Hibari terdiam menatap punggung Alaude, hingga akhirnya ia mendekat dan berjalan dibelakang Alaude tanpa bertatapan ataupun tanpa memegang tangannya. Tetapi—Alaude dengan segera berhenti, menggendongnya.

"Kau bisa tertinggal jika berjalan lambat seperti itu," Alaude menatap Hibari sebelum akhirnya menggendongnya menuju keluar ruangan itu, dan Hibari hanya bisa membelakangi Alaude, menatap kearah belakang—tatapannya tampak pahit dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi hanya diam.

—

"Kyaa—Tuan Giotto, Tuan G, Tuan Ugetsu, Lampo, dan Tuan Knuckle!" Baru saja keluar dari kompleks manshion Vongola ( yang termasuk beberapa hektar hutan kecil ), Giotto keluar dari mobil dan muncul ketengah perkotaan bersama dengan Tsuna digendongannya begitu juga dengan G, Ugetsu, dan Ryouhei yang menggendong Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryouhei. Mereka sudah dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang perempuan yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan mendekat perempuan bodoh!" G mencoba menghindar dari kerumunan itu, mendekap Gokudera yang ada digendongannya. Ugetsu mencoba untuk tetap tertawa dan tersenyum, sementara Giotto mencoba melindungi Tsuna, begitu juga Knuckle sementara Lampo masih meladeni saat mereka memberi permen atau kue. Sementara Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto serta Ryouhei hanya bisa diam dan menatap kerumunan itu.

_ 'Ternyata sama saja dengan masa kita...'_ Hanya itu yang difikirkan mereka semua sambil menatap semua guardian Vongola Primo yang kesusahan untuk menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"G, Knuckle, Ugetsu, Ryouhei—sebisa mungkin sembunyikan anak-anak," Giotto mencoba menutupi Tsuna dengan jubahnya, sementara G dan yang lainnya juga menutupi masing-masing anak. Tetapi merasa sesak didalam jubah Tsuna mencoba mengintip.

"G—Giotto-san, sesak..." Tanduk rusa kecil yang dipakai di tudung Tsuna tampak muncul dan mata cokelatnya mencoba melihat sekitarnya.

"Kyaa! Giotto-san membawa anak kecil yang mirip dengannya!" Salah satu—sebut saja fangirl yang berada disana mencoba untuk mencubit pipi Tsuna, dan langsung membuat Giotto menghalanginya.

"G-san, Ugetsu-san, dan juga Knuckle juga membawa anak kecil—lucunya!" Ugetsu langsung membawa Yamamoto begitu juga dengan Knuckle yang membawa Ryouhei, dan menarik Lampo. G mencoba untuk kabur dan menarik Giotto keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Hari-hari yang sama saja seperti biasa," Giotto menghela nafas berat, G tampak lelah dan Knuckle serta Ugetsu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tunggu—dimana Hayato?" G melihat kearah gendongannya, menyadari kalau Gokudera terlepas dari gendongannya. Semuanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari Gokudera yang menghilang, ketika mata Tsuna menangkap seseorang yang berjalan disekitar sana.

"Giotto-san, bukankah itu Alaude-san?"

"Eh?" Giotto melihat arah yang ditunjuk Tsuna, menemukan sosok Alaude yang berada disana sendirian, "Alaude, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

...

"Kyouya menghilang—"

—

"Yang paling menyebalkan jika diluar memang kerumunan perempuan itu," Gokudera yang sebenarnya memang sengaja untuk melepaskan diri dari G tampak berjalan sendirian dikeramaian itu. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan semua yang ada difikirannya, ia ingin sendiri—bahkan menjauh dari Tsuna.

_ 'Seandainya aku tahu dimana orang itu—'_ Gokudera memikirkan orang yang menculiknya itu, _'—ia pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...' _

BUGH!

"Hei, hati-hati kalau berja—" Gokudera melihat kearah orang yang menabraknya itu, terkejut ketika menemukan kalau yang menabraknya adalah Hibari, "—Kyouya? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu Herbivore—"

"Oi-oi—" Gokudera tampak bangkit dan akan menyusul kearah Hibari yang sudah membelakanginya sebelum menyadari sesuatu jatuh didepannya—sebuah liontin yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto, "—hei, benda milikmu terja—" Gokudera menatap foto disana, cukup terkejut untuk melihat Alaude yang bersama dengan Alaude dan seorang perempuan.

"Kembalikan Herbivore—" Hibari merebutnya dengan segera, tetapi Gokudera sudah cukup shock untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat didalam foto itu. Dengan segera ia bergerak dan menahan Hibari dibahunya.

"Kau tahu sesuatukan? Kenapa kau bersama dengan Alaude!"

...

"Apakah kau tahu—kenapa ibuku mengenal G?" Gokudera tampak bingung dan putus asa. Melihat foto itu, ia tahu Hibari mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya. Tetapi Hibari hanya diam—bukan tidak tahu, ia mengetahui Lavina saat kecil. Walaupun samar, ia tahu ibu Gokudera, dan tentu saja Gokudera saat kecil.

"Lalu—kenapa kalau aku mengetahuinya... Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk memberitahukannya padamu herbivore—" Hibari menepis tangan Gokudera dan meninggalkan Gokudera, "—semuanya tidak semudah yang kau fikirkan..."

"Apa maksud—"

"Hayato, Kyouya!" Suara G membuat Gokudera berbalik dan menemukan ayahnya itu berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik. Sementara Alaude berjalan dibelakangnya, "Kemana saja kau!"

"Karena kau tidak melihat aku hampir saja mati sesak, lebih baik aku kabur!" Gokudera menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap kearah lain dan menemukan Hibari yang tetap berjalan meskipun ayahnya berada di belakangnya, "—oi Kyouya! Aku masih belum selesai!"

"Kyouya..." Alaude berjalan dan memegang tangan Hibari, menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh dan menatap mata biru pucat ayahnya, "—ayo..."

—

"Sebenarnya—apa yang sedang kita lakukan Giotto?" G menatap kearah sahabatnya itu, yang memakai kacamata hitam dan juga bersembunyi diantara semak-semak sambil melihat Alaude dan Hibari yang sedang berjalan berdua.

"Tentu saja memata-matai..."

"Ahahaha, ini menyenangkan—" Ugetsu dan Yamamoto tertawa dan Tsuna serta lainnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya, memutuskan untuk melihat kedua skylark itu—terutama Gokudera yang masih memiliki pertanyaan dengan Hibari.

Sementara Hibari dan Alaude tampak berjalan bersama—beberapa fangirl tampak menatap mereka dan ingin saja mengerumuni pasangan ayah-anak itu kalau saja deathglare tidak terpancar diwajah mereka.

"Kau ingin makan dulu Kyouya?"

"Terserah—"

...

Giotto dan yang lainnya melihat kearah Hibari yang ternyata bahkan lebih pendiam daripada Alaude.

"Apakah sifat Kyouya memang seperti itu Tsuna?"

"E—ehm, begitulah Giotto-san," Tsuna tampak tertawa gugup dan menatap kearah Hibari yang tampak sedikit aneh. Tampak menundukkan kepalanya, lebih pendiam daripada biasanya, _'entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan Kyouya...' _

Ketika berjalan dan melewati sebuah toko kue, ia menatap kearah etalase toko yang menampakkan kue natal saat itu. Terdiam—hanya menatapnya dan langkahnya terhenti saat itu. Alaude berbalik untuk melihat Kyouya yang tampak tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kue itu.

"Kau menginginkannya?"

...

"Tidak—" Hibari berjalan dan kembali menatap kearah Alaude sejenak sebelum menundukkan kepala kembali, "—aku lapar..."

"Baiklah—kita makan..."

—

"Kyouya—!" Untuk sekali itu—untuk pertama dan semoga untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Yang ia ingat saat itu adalah semua yang runtuh dan tiba-tiba api sudah menjalar dihampir seluruh tempat yang ada disana. Untuk sekali itu tatapannya menyiratkan ketakutan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

"Papa!" Ia masih bisa menangkap bayangan anak berusia 2 tahun itu sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Kyo—"

BANG!

Tidak ada yang ia rasakan saat itu—ketika peluru itu langsung menembus kepala kecil anak itu, dan hanya ada rasa marah, kesal, dan—entahlah perasaan yang membuatnya sakit.

"Kyouya!"

—

"...i...hei—"

"—oi!" Alaude yang tampak melamun sesaat tampak tersadar ketika melihat Hibari yang ada didepannya sedang duduk dan menatap kearahnya dengan wajah cemberut. Tanpa sadar, ia malah membayangkan saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan anaknya, "apa yang kau fikirkan—"

"Lupakan—" Alaude kembali pada kopi dan juga sepiring croissant yang ia pesan untuknya makan. Menyerup cairan kental itu sambil melihat Hibari yang tampak menikmati hamburgernya ( dan tentu kali ini bukan hamburger steak tapi yang berbentuk seperti sandwich ). Mulut kecilnya tampak sedikit kesusahan untuk memasukkan tumpukan daging, sayuran, dan keju yang ada diantara roti itu, membuatnya makan dengan berceceran dimana-mana.

:(

Tampak kesal karena tidak bisa makan dengan benar, membuat Hibari terdiam melihat serpihan roti, daging, dan juga sayuran yang ada diatas meja. Alaude yang melihat itu hanya diam sebelum mengambil lap didepannya dan membersihkan wajah Hibari yang penuh dengan serpihan itu.

"Hentikan—aku bukan anak kecil..."

"Sadarkah kalau kau adalah anak berusia 6 tahun? Jangan bersikap dewasa sebelum waktunya—" Alaude menaruh hamburger Hibari dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil yang bisa dimakan oleh Hibari.

_ 'Aku berusia 26 tahun—'_ Alaude mengunyah croissant miliknya dan masih memperhatikan Hibari yang pada akhirnya memakan hamburger yang dipotong oleh Alaude. Tanpa disadari Hibari, tatapan Alaude yang semula dingin sedikit melembut. Dan itu disadari oleh Giotto dan juga Tsuna.

"Tidak kusangka Alaude akan bersikap seperti itu—"

"Tunggu disini—aku akan segera kembali," Alaude tampak berjalan menjauhi Hibari dan meninggalkannya sendirian di cafe itu.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita—tinggalkan mereka Giotto-san?" Tsuna menatap Giotto, tidak ingin mengganggu Alaude dan Hibari yang tampak saling menikmati kebersamaan itu. Giotto juga menyadarinya—dan pada akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita masih harus mencari beberapa barang untuk persiapan natal—"

—

Hibari tampak melihat sekitarnya—tampak tidak berubah dan ia masih ingat dengan jelas tempat itu walaupun sudah 24 tahun ia tidak bersama dengan ayahnya ditempat ini.

Saat usianya 2 tahunpun, jika Alaude memang tidak memiliki misi ia akan mengajaknya kemari, karena tempat ini sepi dan tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang walaupun diluar jalan.

Suara derap kereta kuda juga terdengar dan Hibari hanya menatapnya. Mengaduk cokelat hangat yang ada didepannya sambil menatap kearah jalan raya sebelum melihat sosok yang ada disebrang jalan saat kereta kuda itu melintas. Ia tahu—dia adalah orang yang menembak ibunya, dan—

BANG!

—menembaknya saat itu...

Giotto dan juga yang lainnya, serta Alaude yang saat itu kembali tampak terdiam dan menatap kearah suara tembakan dimana Hibari tampak langsung terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kyouya—!" Nadanya tampak monoton tetapi tampak tersirat kalau ia tampak panik dan juga takut—satu hal yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Giotto dari seorang Alaude. Melihat kearah Hibari, peluru itu tampak menyerempet kepalanya dan hanya menimbulkan lecet. Sepertinya Hibari sempat mengetahui jalur peluru itu dan segera menghindarinya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Aku—tidak apa-apa, jangan memikirkanku..." Hibari mengejapkan mata beberapa kali dan memegangi luka dikepalanya. Menatap kearah sebrang jalan dan tidak menemukan seseorangpun disana. Knuckle segera memeriksa keadaan Hibari dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak terluka parah—" Knuckle menepuk bahu Alaude dan tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Alaude sendiri hanya melihat Tsuna yang langsung menutupi luka Hibari dengan plester.

"Lalu—kenapa kalian bisa disini..." Memberikan deathglare kearah semuanya, membuat mereka langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Alaude.

—

"Aku tidak perlu istirahat—" Giotto dan juga yang lainnya serta Tsuna langsung pergi kembali ke manshion setelah kejadian penembakan itu. Knuckle langsung membawa Hibari dan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bergerak sembarangan dulu.

"Ayolah Kyouya, ini tidak burukkan? Hanya sampai hari ini saja—" Yamamoto menatap sang Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo itu yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tajam, "—lagipula biasanya kau juga senang tempat yang sepi bukan?"

"Tetapi aku tidak suka dianggap lemah..."

"Maa, maa—tetapi kau terluka," Yamamoto mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Ayolah Kyouya, hanya untuk hari ini saja—" Tsuna menatap kearah Hibari dan menghela nafas panjang, "—lagipula Alaude-san juga khawatir padamu..."

"Tidak mungkin—" Hibari tampak tidak menatap Tsuna, sementara Tsuna yang semula menoleh kearah Alaude langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "—lupakan..." Hibari berbaring dan membelakangi mereka.

"Tapi Kyouya—"

"Kalau kalian berisik sedikit saja—kamikorosu..."

—

"Malam ini malam natal bukan—" Tsuna ( yang kali ini tampak memakai pakaian seperti santa claus dengan baju merah dan juga bulu-bulu putih serta topi merah dengan ujung bulu putih disana ) tampak melihat kesekitarnya dan manshion sudah ditata rapi dengan beberapa ornamen natal yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Diluar, sebuah pohon cemara asli yang paling besar ditata oleh beberapa anak buah dengan ornamen natal dan hiasan pohon natal itu, "—kalau Reborn pasti sudah memaksaku untuk segera menyelesaikan misi dan membuat rencana untuk natal..."

"Tetapi bukankah semua acara Reborn menarik?" Yamamoto yang juga menjadi korban dari para maid yang mendandaninya seperti Jack Frost dengan pakaian hitam polos dengan sedikit warna biru dan juga topi biru bercabang dua tampak menemaninya.

"Memang sih—tetapi dana yang dikeluarkan itu juga sangat besar..."

"Maa, maa—sabar saja Tsuna..."

"Masih terbangun Tsunayoshi?" menoleh, menemukan Giotto yang bersama dengan semua guardiannya selain Alaude, "kalau kau tidak tidur, santa tidak akan datang..."

_ 'Mana mungkin pemuda berusia 24 tahun masih percaya tentang Santa bukan?' _

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera tidur, tidak sabar untuk menunggu santa!" Yamamoto tertawa riang, dan Ryouhei juga tampak bersemangat dengan hal itu. Membuat, tentu saja Tsuna bersweatdrop ria dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau juga Tsunayoshi—bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja?"

...

"Aku ingin menunggu Santa Claus datang—" dengan senyuman innosen dan juga tanpa dosa, polos—yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat olehnya, sukses untuk membuat Giotto menyerah tanpa perlawanan, "—aku ingin tahu bagaimana Santa bisa masuk ke manshion padahal tidak ada cerobong dikamar..."

"Tetapi bukankah kalau kau tidak tidur santa tidak akan datang?" Giotto masih mencoba untuk menyerang pendapat Tsuna.

"Tetapi—Tsuna benar-benar ingin bertemu santa," Tsuna melancarkan sekali lagi puppy eyesnya kearah Giotto—dan kali ini benar-benar sukses membuat Giotto mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Ah—dimana Hayato?" Tsuna melihat G yang datang sendiri padahal ia mengira Gokudera bersama dengan G karena ia tidak menemuinya.

"Entahlah, ia tiba-tiba menghilang. Tetapi, para pelayan masih melihatnya—jadi ia tidak akan diculik untuk kedua kalinya," menghela nafas, G tampak menatap kearah Tsuna. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Gokudera menghindarinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Alaude-san, dan Kyouya?"

"Alaude memaksa mengambil misi sampai besok, padahal aku sudah melarangnya—kalau Kyouya ia juga menghilang," Ugetsu menepuk kepala Yamamoto dan tersenyum, "tetapi tenang saja, penjagaan tempat ini semakin diperketat..."

"Aku akan mencari Kyouya, lagipula kamarku dekat dengannya—aku duluan Tsuna!" Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju kearah kamarnya.

"Daemon, dimana Mukuro?"

"Entahlah, ia memang tidak pernah suka denganku sejak awal bukan—" menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Tsuna bisa melihat raut kecewa dari Daemon. Tetapi, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Mukuro karena bagaimanapun Daemon pernah akan menguasai tubuhnya, "—aku akan kembali ke kamar saja..."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan kembali kekamar! Ayo, Ryouhei!" Knuckle mengajak Ryouhei yang langsung mengikutinya sambil berteriak 'EXTREME' seperti biasanya. Lampo hanya menguap dan berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Giotto, Tsuna, dan juga Ugetsu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kekamar Giotto-dono, Tsunayoshi-kun—" Ugetsu menepuk kepala Tsuna dan Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dan ditempat itu hanya ada Giotto dan juga Tsuna.

"Ayo, Tsuna—kita tidur saja..."

"Ya!"

—

Suara nafas dan juga ledakan kecil terdengar dikamar yang berada cukup jauh dari kamar lainnya. Tampak Gokudera yang mengeluarkan dinamit dan juga Hibari yang masih menggenggam tonfa dikedua tangannya. Luka tampak berada disekitar tubuh Gokudera, sementara Hibari tampak tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan—kalau kau bisa melukaiku sedikit saja, akan kuberitahu yang sebenarnya—" Hibari mengangkat tonfanya lagi dan bersiap untuk menyerang Gokudera lagi. Mereka sudah bertarung sejak matahari tenggelam dan hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, mereka belum selesai bertarung, "—menyerah saja Herbivore..."

"Tidak akan—aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," Gokudera mencoba melempar beberapa dinamit kecil kearah Hibari, sementara Hibari langsung memutuskan sumbu sebelum meledak dan segera menerjang kearah Gokudera, tetapi tiba-tiba sesuatu tampak melukai pipinya hingga berdarah. Ketika Hibari melihatnya, Gokudera sudah mengeluarkan G's Archery miliknya dan menembakkannya dengan cepat, "kau—tidak pernah mengatakan tidak boleh memakai flame bukan? Sekarang—hh...katakan padaku..."

...

"Baiklah—aku akan mengatakannya padamu," Hibari menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Gokudera yang ada didepannya. Suasana hening sejenak, dan Yamamoto tampak baru saja akan berbelok ketika melihat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol.

_ 'Ada apa dengan Kyouya dan Hayato?' _

"Kau benar—aku tahu tentang dirimu dan juga herbivore itu, dan aku memang anak kandung dari Alaude. Dan yang berarti aku memang seharusnya berada dimasa ini," Gokudera tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari, "bukan hanya aku—kau, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Mukuro Rokudo, dan Lambo. Kalian berada di masa yang salah, dan kau adalah anak dari seseorang yang selama ini kau sebut sebagai pendahulumu..."

...

"Apa katamu?"

—

Malam hari—ketika semua sudah tertidur, dan malam sudah semakin larut, Hibari tampak berbaring di kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya. Salju tampak turun diluar jendela, dan cuaca tampak dingin bahkan didalam kamarnya.

Bayangan seseorang yang berada diberanda kamar itu terlihat, berpakaian santa dan membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Berjalan perlahan, ia menaruh kotak itu disamping tempat tidur Hibari dan akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah percaya pada Santa—" suara Hibari tampak mengejutkan sosok itu, membuatnya menatap Hibari dari sudut bahunya. Hibari sendiri hanya membelakanginya dan masih menutup matanya, "—bagaimana seseorang bisa masuk dan keluar begitu saja di rumah orang lain? Itu hanya dilakukan oleh pencuri..."

...

_ 'Sama seperti tahun lalu...'_ Hibari membuka matanya sedikit tetapi tidak menoleh kearah sosok itu yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tetapi, sepertinya untuk kali ini aku akan percaya bila santa itu ada—karena permintaanku sudah dipenuhi," Hibari tetap tidak menatapnya, hanya menutup matanya kembali dan menghela nafas berat. Sosok itu—tampak menunggu perkataan lain Hibari tetapi tidak pernah ada kata lainnya lagi, membuatnya berbalik dan akan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu—" Hibari menghentikan langkah sosok itu, membuat jeda diantara kalimatnya sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali, "selamat natal—ayah..." Memelankan suaranya saat memanggil sosok itu dengan sebutan ayah, Alaude sendiri hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Selama beberapa bulan bersama dengan Hibari, hanya sekali itu ia mendengarnya memanggil dengan sebutan ayah. Dan ia tidak pernah berharap kalau Hibari akan seperti anak kandungnya dulu, karena ia melihat sifat Hibari yang dingin padanya.

"Ya—Buone Natale, Kyouya..."

_ 'Permintaanku hanya ingin kau datang saat natal...' _

—To Be Continue—

Cio : sumfeh ini OOC bgt xD

Kou : udah tau gitu malah dipublish (¯―¯٥)

Cio : tapi me kan cuma mau bikin fluff family yang bagus aja Dx

Kou : ya udah, habis ini Yamamoto kan?

Cio : begitulah :D dan dia tahu tentang Ugetsu dari pembicaraan Hibari sama Goku xD Kyouya sendiri tahu karena usia dia pas hilang itu 2 tahun ' ' nah, masalah Mukuro yang juga umurnya 2 tahun tapi ga inget, nanti dibicarain pas bagian dia xD

Kou : oh iya, karena kebodohan Cio, timeline akan dimajukan mereka hilang pas umurnya 1 tahunan bukan kurang dari 1 tahun, makanya Kyouya jadi umur 2 tahun...

Cio : :'( iya-iya, salah perhitungan... Oh iya reviewer makasih ya semua reviewnya xD

** Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka :** makasih ya xD dan—me itu emang ga bisa bedain antara dipisah sama disambung :(

** alwayztora :** makasih ya xD

** Assassin Cross :** ahahaha :D maaf ya, me lebih suka family Primo sama Decimo ^^;

** lirinaXeddreine :** makasih ya :) me juga ikutin kok ffic anda :D « dia itu males review cuma baca doang.

** aliagepyon :** eh, makasih ya :'D jadi terharu...

** Mamitsu27 :** silahkan, maaf kalau mengecewakan :'3

** Yukira Mirabelle :** sudah update :'3

** Fakkufakku :** didramatisir gimana o.o;;


	5. Christmas Party

KHR © Amano Akira

**Our True Fate**

—_The Truth is...—_

G27, A18, U80, 0259, 7933, Dae69 ( Family )

Family / Adventure

Warning: OOC, semi-AU, Maybe Shonen Ai

—

**Christmas Party | 5**

—

_'Bukan hanya aku—kau, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Mukuro Rokudo, dan Lambo. Kalian berada di masa yang salah, dan kau adalah anak dari seseorang yang selama ini kau sebut sebagai pendahulumu...'_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pada akhirnya tidak kembali ke kamarnya setelah ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Hibari dan juga Gokudera. Baru kali ini ia merasakannya, ketika ia merasa bingung dan tidak bisa menghadapinya dengan perasaan tenang seperti biasa.

_'Bagaimana mungkin semua itu terjadi bukan?'_

Melihat sebuah batang yang sedikit tebal, Yamamoto memutuskan mengambil dan mengayunkannya dihalaman yang ada didepan kamarnya. Tidak menghiraukan salju yang turun saat itu—hanya mengayunkannya dengan cepat sambil menatap kedepan, berfikir dan mencerna apa yang terjadi.

_'Tetapi, Kyouya bukan orang yang bisa bercanda bukan? Lagipula Hayato juga tampak serius—'_

Menghela nafas, membuat embun semakin banyak disekitarnya. Ia harus besikap seperti biasanya, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mau membuat orang lain cemas.

—

"Dinginnya—" Ugetsu, saat itu tampak memakai pakaian yang mirip dengan santa. Mencoba untuk melihat sekitar, memastikan kalau Yamamoto tidak terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia akan menyamar untuk memberikan hadiah natal pada Yamamoto, "—yah, sedikit merepotkan permainan dari Giotto-dono kali ini..."

_'Pokoknya kita akan menyamar satu per satu menjadi santa dan menyusup ke kamar anak-anak untuk memberi mereka hadiah natal...'_

"Sudahlah, lagipula tidak ada masalah—" Ugetsu baru saja akan mendekati ruangan Yamamoto ketika ia melihat Yamamoto berada diluar kamarnya dan sedang mengayunkan sebuah batang sambil menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, "—Takeshi?"

"Tidak bisa—" berjongkok dan menghela nafas berat, Yamamoto menundukkan kepalanya. Fikirannya masih belum bisa menerima apa yang telinganya dengar—itu membuatnya kacau, "—bagaimana aku harus mengatakan pada Ugetsu-san..."

Berdiri kembali, baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu menghalangi salju untuk turun mengotorinya. Mendongak keatas, menatap sebuah payung yang dipegang oleh sosok yang—memakai baju santa itu. Tersenyum dibalik kumis putih ( palsu )nya itu.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika berada disini Takeshi—" menunduk dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk membersihkan salju yang mengotori pundak dan juga kepala Yamamoto. Yamamoto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk melihatnya dengan normal, "—baiklah, kenapa kau berada diluar ruangan? Santa tidak akan bisa memberimu hadiah..."

Walau seperti apapun santainya Yamamoto, tentu saja usianya sudah cukup tua untuk tahu bahwa tidak ada yang namanya Santa dan ia tahu siapa yang ada dibalik pakaian santa itu. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tenang menghadapinya.

_'Apakah benar kalau—Ugetsu-san adalah ayahku?'_

"Takeshi?" Ugetsu yang menatap kearah Yamamoto, tampak bingung melihat tatapan Yamamoto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sedikit tersentak—Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu apa yang dibawa olehmu Ugetsu-san?" Yamamoto tertawa dan Ugetsu tampak sedikit terkejut dan menggaruk dagunya sebelum melepaskan jenggot palsunya.

"Penyamaranku kurang sempurna ya?"

"Tidak—aku hanya menebak, karena oyaji pernah melakukannya sebelumnya," tertawa ringan dan menatap kearah Ugetsu yang menepuk pelan kepala Yamamoto, "jadi—apa yang anda bawa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menentukan? Apapun yang kau inginkan, akan aku kabulkan—" mendorong pelan tubuh kecil Yamamoto dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar, Yamamoto hanya menurutinya dan mengangguk. Mendudukkannya ditepi tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaian baru karena piyama milik Yamamoto tampak basah dan kotor, "—jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Sudah cukup lama tidak menyentuh mainan anak-anak membuatku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan anak-anak seperti kalian..."

"Ti—eh, sudah lama?" Yamamoto membuka kancing bajunya sementara Ugetsu memakaikan yang baru, "memangnya sebelumnya anda pernah mengurusi anak-anak?"

Gerakan Ugetsu terhenti ketika mendengarkan perkataan Yamamoto.

"Begitulah, semuanya juga... Tetapi—beberapa bulan sebelum kalian muncul, semua anak-anak diculik oleh penyerang Vongola," tatapan Ugetsu tampak kosong dan sedih saat itu. Sementara Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkannya, "dan ibu mereka kecuali Lavina-san dan juga Cellesta-san yang meninggal saat anak Giotto lahir, tewas dalam penyerangan itu..."

"Ah, maafkan aku Ugetsu-san..."

"Tidak apa—!" Tertawa dan menepuk kepala Yamamoto pelan ketika selesai memakaikan pakaian Yamamoto, Ugetsu berdiri dan duduk disebelah Yamamoto, "sudah saatnya tidur—jadi, sudah ada yang kau inginkan?"

...

"Bagaimana kalau anda menemaniku dikamar untuk hari ini? Sampai aku tertidur—" berbaring dan Ugetsu memakaikan selimut dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Baiklah—dan agar kau tidak tidur terlalu lama, bagaimana dengan satu lagu untukmu?" Yamamoto terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk senang. Ugetsu menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan shakuhachi miliknya—meniup dan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Yamamoto.

Menutup matanya—Yamamoto mencoba mendengarkan setiap bait yang dimainkan oleh Ugetsu. Tampak menenangkannya—bukan hanya itu, tetapi ia pernah mendengarnya sebelum itu. Sudah sangat lama—entah dimana dan kapan, ia hanya merasa pernah mendengarnya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, kegelapan sudah membawanya kedalam tidur yang nyenyak. Melihat anak angkatnya itu tertidur pulas, Ugetsu tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Yamamoto sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

—

Giotto tampak berjalan memakai pakaian santa—berjalan perlahan kearah kamar Tsuna untuk menemukan sosok itu tengah tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan mendekat dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur sambil menaruh sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dengan pita merah disamping Tsuna.

"Walaupun aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai bayangan anak itu," Giotto menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut Tsuna perlahan, "aku ingin mendengarmu menyembutku ayah..."

Terdiam sejenak sebelum mengecup dahinya dan segera keluar dari tempat itu. Tanpa ia ketahui, Tsuna membuka matanya dan hanya diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto.

Menutup pintu kamar Tsuna, berjalan kearah lorong untuk menemukan Ugetsu yang tampak menghela nafas dan melihat kearah shakuhachi yang ada ditangannya. Giotto tahu mengapa ia membuat raut wajah seperti itu—dan dengan segera menghampiri Rain Guardiannya itu.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu memainkannya Ugetsu?" Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Ugetsu menoleh dan menatap Giotto sebelum tersenyum kearahnya, "semenjak anak-anak menghilang—bukankah kau tidak pernah lagi memainkan itu?"

"Entahlah—ketika aku melihat Takeshi, entah kenapa aku ingin mencoba memainkannya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti—aku juga merasakan sesuatu ketika bersama dengan Tsunayoshi, tetapi aku tidak mengerti apa—" Giotto menghela nafas menatap kearah langit bersalju itu, "—keadaan markas memang tampak damai, tetapi—kali ini aku tidak akan lengah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi lagi seperti mereka..."

"Tentu saja Giotto-dono, semua juga berfikiran seperti itu bukan?" Ugetsu tersenyum kearah Giotto, "baiklah—sudah malam, selamat tidur Giotto-dono. Dan Buon Natale—"

"Ya, Buon Natale Ugetsu..."

—

Gokudera tampak berada di kamarnya—menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan memeluk lengannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur—mengingat semua hal yang terjadi, dan yang diceritakan oleh Hibari, itu semua terlalu tidak masuk akal. Menutup matanya erat dan tampak kacau, Gokudera hanya bisa mencoba membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—kaa-san," suaranya tampak berbisik, tidak menyadari kalau G tampak berada dikamarnya dan hanya bisa diam tidak bergerak melihat Gokudera yang tampak ketakutan tanpa ia tahu penyebabnya. Duduk perlahan sambil tangannya bergerak—mengusap kepala Gokudera perlahan, membuat pemuda berambut perak itu tampak terkejut.

Lagu lullaby tampak terdengar juga mengalun—dan G tampak menyanyikannya perlahan agar tidak mengganggu Gokudera. Sementara Gokudera tampak sedikit terkejut, karena sekali lagi—lagu itu adalah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh ibunya.

_'Apakah benar kau adalah ayahku?'_ Tidak menyibakkan selimutnya, mata Gokudera semakin berat dan pada akhirnya tertutup, membuatnya tertidur sedikit demi sedikit, dan pada akhirnya hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar olehnya. G menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, Buon Natale—Hayato..." Mengecup dahi Gokudera, baru saja ia akan berjalan kearah luar ketika tiba-tiba tangan Gokudera mencengkram erat pakaian G, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Menggerutu pelan, G tampak menatap kearah Gokudera yang masih tertidur disana. Menghela nafas—pada akhirnya ia membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Gokudera.

"Hanya sekali ini saja—" merengkuh tubuh kecil Gokudera kedalam pelukannya, mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi kepada G.

'Sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini...' G tampak mengusap kepala Gokudera dan melihatnya, menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya menutup matanya dan tertidur. Nahas bagi salah satu pelayan baru di manshion Vongola yang pagi itu baru saja akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Gokudera, pingsan karena kehabisan darah setelah melihat pemandangan fluff dikamar itu ketika G memeluk erat Gokudera yang memegang erat pakaiannya ( dan tentu saja keduanya tertidur ).

—

Pagi itu, suasana manshion tampak cukup meriah dengan ornamen natal yang semakin banyak terlihat disana. Salju juga tampak menumpuk diluar, dengan beberapa pelayan yang mencoba untuk membersihkannya. Membuka matanya perlahan, Tsuna melihat sekelilingnya, ketika beberapa pelayan sedang bersiap dengan pakaiannya yang saat ini tampak lebih normal—dengan pakaian yang sama persis dengan milik Giotto.

'Seperti memakai pakaian biasa saja...'

"Selamat pagi Tsunayoshi—" Giotto tersenyum dan masuk ketika melihat Tsuna sedang bangkit dari tempatnya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Dengan segera menunduk dan mengecup pelipis Tsuna, Giotto tersenyum dan melepaskan satu per satu kancing baju Tsuna, "—maaf karena hari ini ada pesta yang cukup resmi, kau memakai pakaian yang sama denganku..."

"Ti, Tidak apa-apa—" ingin menyembutkan sesuatu, Giotto juga tampak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "—a, ah saljunya tampak menumpuk diluar!"

"Begitulah," Giotto menghela nafas dan menatap Tsuna yang masih tampak gugup dan mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "ayo, pakai pakaianmu dan kita akan pergi..."

"U—Uhm!"

—

_'Ia selalu tertidur ketika mendengar suara serulingmu...'_

_'Ia sangat menyukai suara itu...'_

_'Kalau begitu, aku akan memainkannya selalu untuknya...'_

Bayangan seorang perempuan dan juga sosok yang mirip dengan Ugetsu tampak memenuhi kepalanya saat ia tertidur. Dan seketika itu, bayangan tampak memudar dan terus memudar hingga pada akhirnya pemandangan itu berubah menjadi cahaya pagi hari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Ohaiyou, Takeshi-kun—" Ugetsu tersenyum kearahnya dan menunggu Yamamoto bangun dan sadar sepenuhnya. Mengucek matanya, menatap kearah Ugetsu dengan tatapan mengantuk sebelum tersenyum, "—hari ini mungkin akan sedikit sibuk untuk kita semua, jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap..."

"Baiklah—otou-san..." Suara Yamamoto tampak menunjukkan keraguan, tetapi melihat gerakan Ugetsu tampak terhenti begitu saja, ia tampak sedikit takut malah membuatnya bingung, "ma—maaf aku malah memanggilmu seenaknya U—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau mau memanggilku seperti itu," Ugetsu tersenyum tulus, Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis kearah Ugetsu, "bagaimanapun mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku bukan?"

"Ya—" tersenyum, dan membiarkan Ugetsu masih memakaikan pakaian kepadanya, "—kenapa sepertinya pakainku hari ini sedikit berat ya?"

"Hanya perasaanmu—" Ugetsu tertawa dan menepuk kepala Yamamoto sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Ugetsu keluar dari ruangan itu.

—

Di aula utama—tampak beberapa pelayan yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapa benda yang akan digunakan untuk pesta yang akan diadakan malam nanti. Dari pintu ruangan itu—tampak kepala Tsuna yang menyembul dan mengintip dari balik pintu. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat itu—pipinya langsung memunculkan semburat merah melihat keimutan dari anak angkat Vongola Primo itu.

"Tuan muda Tsunayoshi, apa yang membawa anda kemari?" seorang butler yang tampak tua dengan kumis berwarna putih dan juga rambut yang disisir rapi berwarna putih juga karena faktor usia.

"Giotto-san sedang sibuk, jadi Tsuna pergi kemari untuk membantu—" memiringkan kepala kecilnya sambil menatap butler itu dengan tatapannya yang tanpa ia sadari sangat mengundang seseorang untuk mencubit dan memeluknya itu, Tsuna masih menatap mata biru milik butler itu, "apakah tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh—apa yang ingin anda lakukan sekarang?" menggandeng Tsuna, butler itu tampak mengajak Tsuna untuk menemui beberapa pelayan yang sedang menghias ruangan itu, "tetapi, kalau anda tidak makan Primo akan marah…"

"Tsuna akan makan, tetapi karena Giotto-san dan juga yang lainnya masih sibuk, Tsuna hanya ingin membantu," cemberut, Tsuna malah tampak membuat beberapa pelayan ingin mencubit pipinya, penampilannya yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat mirip dengan Vongola Primo, membuat mereka merasa melihat Giotto ketika kecil.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau menghias pohon natal?"

"Uhm!" Tsuna tersenyum dan sang butler membawanya kearah pohon natal, dimana beberapa pelayan yang ada disana langsung menyapa Tsuna sambil berbincang dengannya sebelum memberikan beberapa hiasan untuk diletakkan Tsuna di pohon natal itu. Butler yang mengajak Tsuna tadi bernama Ralf—berusia 65 tahun, merupakan kepala pelayan di manshion Vongola. Sudah bekerja selama 40 tahun sejak Giotto masih belum lahir, dan sangat loyal pada tuan mudanya. Melihat Tsuna yang sangat disayangi oleh Giotto, tentu saja ia akan menganggap Tsuna sebagai cucunya sendiri karena ia sudah menganggap Giotto sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Nee—Ralf-san," Tsuna mencoba untuk memasang salah satu hiasan lonceng yang ada ditangannya. Kepala butler itu menoleh ketika mendengar Tsuna memanggilnya, "apakah anda tahu—tentang anak kandung Giotto-san?"

…

"Tentu saja Tuan Muda Tsunayoshi, saya sudah bekerja disini bahkan ketika Primo belum lahir, bahkan banyak hal yang tidak diketahui Tuan G yang saya tahu tentang Primo," ia tersenyum lembut kearah Tsuna, "anak itu sangat mirip dengan anda, baik warna rambut maupun matanya—tidak heran kalau Primo sangat terkejut ketika melihat anda pertama kali…"

"Apakah Giotto-san mengharapkan Tsuna memanggilnya ayah karena—Tsuna mirip dengan anak kandung Giotto-san?"

"Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Primo sangat menyayangi anak itu. Setelah Nona Cellesta meninggal setelah melahirkan anak itu, Primo menjadi sangat over protective dengan anak itu. Dan ketika anak itu tewas dan mayatnya diculik oleh musuh Vongola—ia langsung berubah, bukan seperti Primo yang aku kenal selama 28 tahun ini," menghela nafas berat sambil menggendong Tsuna yang tampak kesulitan untuk menaruh salah satu hiasan karena letaknya yang tinggi, "ketika melihat anda, saya bisa melihat kalau tatapan Primo kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi, bagaimanapun Primo tidak akan mungkin langsung melupakan anak itu begitu saja dan menggantikannya dengan sosokmu. Tetapi yang saya tahu, Primo menatap anda sebagai diri anda, bukan sebagai bayangan dari anaknya. Dan tentu, ia menginginkan anda memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah bukan karena anda mirip dengan anaknya, tetapi karena ia menginginkan anda yang sudah menjadi anak angkatnya menganggap beliau benar-benar sebagai ayah anda…"

…

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Sekarang—apa yang membuat anda tidak enak untuk memanggilnya ayah? Selain karena takut keberadaan anda hanya dianggap sebagai pengganti anak Primo?" Ralf menurunkan Tsuna dan tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tidak ada—"

"Kalau begitu, bukankah tidak ada masalah? Primo akan senang kalau anda memanggilnya seperti itu," Ralf menyerahkan sebuah hiasan berbentuk boneka salju dan Tsuna meletakkannya di pohon natal itu, "baiklah—ingin meletakkan bintang diatas pohon?"

"Ya!"

—

Malam harinya—tampak sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul diruangan aula utama itu, dari Aliansi Vongola dan juga CEDEF. Pesta yang cukup meriah itu tampak terlaksana dengan baik. Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya tampak memakai pakaian yang sama dengan masing-masing ayah angkatnya.

"Aku benci keributan—" Hibari yang memakai jubah seperti Alaude hanya saja ukurannya yang mini, hanya menyandar di dinding yang ada di aula itu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Maa maa, bukankah Alaude-san juga mengeluh—meskipun begitu ia tampaknya masih ikut dengan Giotto-san," Yamamoto—yang memakai pakaian yang sama persis dengan pakaian Ugetsu, lengkap dengan topi panjangnya yang sering kali terjatuh karena ia tidak terbiasa memakainya.

"Apakah menurutmu hanya kau yang tidak menyukai semua ini Kyouya-kun," Mukuro yang tampak memakai pakaian yang hampir sama dengan pakaian Spade, tetapi berwarna putih itu tampak memaksakan senyumannya meskipun ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan semua ini, "pakaian ini hanya mengingatkanku pada saat kepala melon itu menguasai tubuhku…"

"Maaf Mukuro, kau jadi terpaksa melakukan ini—tetapi, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi," Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Mist Guardiannya itu, "bagaimana denganmu onii-san?"

"AKU TIDAK APA-APA! KNUCKLE-SAN SANGAT BAIK PADAKU!" melihat bagaimana reaksi biasa dari Ryouhei, Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas sekali lagi—dan ia menatap kearah Storm Guardiannya.

"Hayato-kun, jika kau memang memiliki masalah—kau bisa mengatakannya padaku…"

"A—ah tidak apa-apa Juudaime, aku akan mengatakannya jika waktunya sudah tepat," tertawa pelan dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dan matanya langsung beralih untuk melihat kearah Giotto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tsuna, aku harus memperkenalkanmu pada semua famiglia jadi ikut aku," Tsuna memegang erat lengan baju Giotto agar tidak jatuh, dan Giotto membawanya menuju ketengah pesta dan memperkenalkannya dengan beberapa aliansi Vongola.

"Jadi dia adalah anak angkat anda Vongola Primo?"

"Begitulah, ia baru saja tinggal denganku beberapa bulan yang lalu," tersenyum lembut, Giotto mencoba bersikap sopan dengan beberapa aliansi yang ia datangi, "namanya adalah Tsunayoshi…"

"Ia sangat mirip denganmu, apakah kau yakin kalau dia bukan anakmu?"

"Tentu saja—lagipula Cellesta baru melahirkan satu anak sebelum ia meninggal bukan—" sedikit memaksakan tawanya, sementara Tsuna tampak sedikit risih dengan beberapa wanita yang mencubit pipinya karena keimutan yang dimiliki oleh sang Don Vongola Decimo itu.

"Apakah kau mengadopsi Tsunayoshi karena ingin menggantikan posisi anakmu? Kudengar anak ini mirip sekali dengannya—" Tsuna sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Giotto, mencoba untuk menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu—yang keluar langsung dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak—meskipun rasa kasih sayangku entah bagaimana bisa sama dengan anak kandungku, tetapi Tsunayoshi tetaplah Tsunayoshi, aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai pengganti anak itu—tetapi aku akan memberikan kasih sayang yang sama dengan anak itu," tertawa pelan sambil berbincang kembali dengan orang itu, Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam mendengar itu. genggamannya tampak mengerat, dan ia hanya bisa membenamkan tubuhnya di pakaian Giotto—dan entah kenapa air matanya menetes begitu saja saat itu membuat pakaian Giotto sedikit basah karena itu.

"Ada apa Tsuna?" Giotto tampak sedikit panik melihat Tsuna yang tampak tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aku menyayangimu—papa…" suara Tsuna berbisik, tenggelam didalam keramaian itu. meskipun begitu, Giotto masih bisa mendengar perkataannya, yang langsung membuatnya terdiam—tersenyum sejenak sebelum berpamitan sebentar dengan beberapa orang yang ada disekitarnya dan membawa Tsuna keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsuna.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Tsunayoshi…"

—

"Aku pasti akan memberikan pelajaran untuk dame-Tsuna kalau bisa membawanya kembali kemari," Reborn tampak menggerutu, berada didalam ruangan Tsuna dengan beberapa tumpukan laporan yang menggunung disekitarnya. Mengerjakan pekerjaan Tsuna ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Vongola Base karena peristiwa itu, membuat Reborn harus menggantikannya mengerjakan semua itu.

Melihat di dalam tumpukan itu, sebuah file dengan Gambar kuda jingkrak yang sangat konstan dengan lambang milik Cavallone. Semenjak kejadian Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya—bahkan semua aliansi Vongola mulai dari Varia, Cavallone, serta Shimon tampak diperiksa oleh Reborn. Dan sepertinya semua anak buah Vongola sudah menemukan semua file penting mengenai Cavallone saat itu.

Membuka file itu perlahan dan membacanya ditemani secangkir espresso. Berakhir pada halaman tengah ketika mata Reborn membulat dan hampir saja memuncratkan espressonya melihat apa yang ia baca di file itu.

"Tch—terlalu banyak kejadian yang tidak masuk akal! Mulai dari dame-Tsuna dan sekarang si bodoh itu juga—" Reborn segera bangkit dan akan berjalan keluar ketika didepan pintu Shouichi akan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, "—ada apa…"

"Anoo, Reborn-san—Romario-san ingin bertemu dengan anda…" Reborn melihat kearah sang tangan kanan Don Cavallone tampak cemas dan juga panik akan sesuatu—yang sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak olehnya.

"Biar kutebak—si bodoh itu, Dino—dia menghilang?"

…

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Reborn-san?"

—

"Ma—maaf karena Tsuna tiba-tiba menangis," mengucek matanya, mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya, Giotto hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Membawanya kembali ketengah pesta setelah mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna yang memeluknya dengan erat dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah karena tangis Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi, aku tidak marah padamu kan?" Giotto tertawa dan menepuk punggung kecil Tsuna sebelum menurunkannya. Tsuna sendiri tampak memegang jubah Giotto karena tempat itu begitu ramai dan ia takut apabila ia tersesat.

"Giotto—sudah lama tidak bertemu," suara itu membuat Giotto berbalik untuk menemukan pria berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menggendong seorang anak.

"Enzo, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu bukan—" Giotto tampak menjabat tangan pria itu dan melihat kearah anak laki-laki yang dibawa oleh pria itu, "—oh apakah dia anakmu?"

"Ya—tepatnya dia juga anak angkatku, sama seperti Tsunayoshi—" Enzo melihat kearah bawah, Tsuna menatap Enzo yang memiliki tattoo yang sama dengan milik kakak seperguruannya—Dino, dan ia langsung bisa menebak kalau pria itu adalah Primo Cavallone. Menurunkan anak laki-laki yang digendongnya, Tsuna mencoba untuk melihat anak itu dari balik jubah milik Giotto.

"Oh begitukah? Siapa namanya—"

"Dino—" Tsuna tampak membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang ada didepannya saat ini. Tentu saja ia tahu—anak laki-laki berusia 11 tahun itu, tidak mungkin ia salah mengenalinya. Dia adalah Dino, kakak seperguruannya dan juga sang Don Cavallone Decimo.

"D—Dino-san?"

"Kau mengenalnya Tsunayoshi?" Giotto melihat kearah Tsuna dan menatapnya dengan heran karena ia memanggil seakan mengenal dekat anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang mirip dengan Enzo itu. Sementara Dino tampak tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu tentang Tsunayoshi, Dino?" Enzo menatap Dino, dan Dino hanya membalas tatapannya sejenak—menatap kearah Tsuna sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengingat apapun ayah…" terkejut mendengar perkataan Dino, menatapnya—berharap melihat sedikit kebohongan dari perkataan Dino tadi. Tetapi, bahkan hyper intuitionnya tidak menangkap kebohongan apapun—yang berarti bahwa Dino benar-benar tidak mengenalnya saat itu.

"Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu, darimana ia berasal Enzo?"

…

"Aku tidak tahu—" menggelengkan kepalanya, Giotto tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Enzo dengan tatapan bingung, "—ketika aku menemukannya hingga sekarang, tidak ada yang ia ingat tentang kehidupannya selain namanya saja…"

"Jadi maksudmu—"

"Yah, begitulah—anak ini mengalami amnesia…"

—To be Continue—

Cio : yah—jangan salahkan kenapa chapter ini ga sepenuhnya tentang Yamamoto...karena me ga bisa nemu ide yang bagus buat fluff family Ugetsu sama Yamamoto...

Kou : memang kau tidak pernah becus membuat cerita—

Cio : /jleb/ s—senpai? Σ( O △ O|||)

Kou : ga guna, cuma bisa bikin ffic abal dan ga selesai-selesai...

Cio : /jleb/ /jleb/ da—dalem banget... /pundung/

Kou : masa bikin fluff family sama jalan cerita yang ga bosenin aja ga bisa...

Cio : /jleb banget/ g—gw bakal bunuh diri aja... /ambil silet/

Sayaka : Cio-nee! I—itu Kou-nii pasti ada yang aneh, sikap dia kan ga kaya gitu!

Cio : /udah siap sayat nadi/ terus itu orang kenapa...

Kozu : siapa yang kasih susu gw ke Bakka-Kou ="= /pecinta susu/ dia jadi aneh kan?

Kou : gw ga aneh! ┻━┻～ ヽ(ºДºヽ)

Kiri : ditemukan satu kelemahan Kou-san untuk segelas susu...

Cio : ya udah deh, minna—kalau ada yang punya ide, atau minna pengen adegan ngapain buat anak-anak sama parent primo, PM atau ketik di review ya (;A;)/*

Kou : itu kenapa Dino ada disana...

Cio : y—ya, karena Dino punya masalah yang sama kaya Tsuna dkk =D

Kou : ga kreatif...

Cio : /ngejleb lagi/ huwaaa! Sayaka, gw benci kalau dia udah kaya gitu! /nangis2/

Sayaka : bentar lagi juga hilang kok Cio-nee ^^;

Thanks for Reader~!

Sparkling Cloudy Day's

mamitsu27

Hoshina D. Erika

lirinaXeddreine

Authorjelek

Rezzie Sereno


	6. Mysterious Injury

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Our True Fate**

—_The Truth is...—_

G27, A18, U80, 0259, 7933, Dae69 ( Family )

Family / Adventure

Warning: OOC, semi-AU, Maybe Shonen Ai

—

**Mysterious Injury | 6**

—

"Tsuna, kau bisa mengajak Dino bertemu yang lainnya?"

Lamunan Tsuna langsung buyar ketika ayahnya memanggil dan menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Dino menemui yang lainnya.

"Ya, papa!" Tsuna mengangguk, mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menarik tangan Dino pelan sambil membawanya menjauhi kedua orang dewasa itu, "kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku Dino-san?"

"Begitulah—tetapi, aku memang merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," Dino menatap Tsuna sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna, "bisa kau ceritakan beberapa ingatan yang kau tahu tentangku?"

"Tentu saja—"

...

"Mau apa kau disini Haneuma," suara yang dingin itu—Tsuna tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ketika menoleh, menemukan Hibari yang menatap dingin kearah Dino. Deathglare yang tampak jelas dimatanya membuat Tsuna menelan dalam-dalam ludahnya sendiri.

"Tu—tunggu Kyouya, Dino-san—" ditangannya sudah ada sepasang tonfa yang siap untuk menerjang Dino. Sementara sang blonde tampak hanya bingung dan panik melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu akan menyerangnya, "—Kyouya, Dino-san kehilangan ingatannya!"

...

Menghentikan serangannya ketika Tsuna mengatakan hal itu, Hibari menatap kearah Dino—mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menurunkan senjatanya. Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan menatap Hibari yang hanya diam, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jelaskan Herbivore—"

—

"Jadi, kau akan membangun markas baru didekat Vongola?"

Giotto masih bericara dengan Enzo yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan meneguk wine yang ada digelasnya. Enzo memang sudah mengenal Giotto sejak lama, meskipun tidak selama Cozart. Vongola dan Cavallone sudah bekerja sama sejak 1 tahun setelah Vongola terbentuk dan saat itu Cavallone sudah terbentuk terlebih dahulu daripada Vongola.

"Kau tahu tentang penyerangan itu bukan—" merendahkan suaranya sambil menatap kearah Giotto, "—baik Vongola, Cavallone, maupun Shimon menjadi korban. Dan mereka adalah kelompok yang tidak bisa diremehkan..."

...

"Anak-anak dalam bahaya," Enzo melihat kearah Tsuna dan Dino serta—Hibari. Membuatnya terdiam dan menatap Giotto sambil menunjuk kearah Hibari, "tunggu—dia..."

"Anak angkat Alaude, namanya adalah Kyouya—" Giotto tertawa melihat reaksi Enzo. Enzo memang mengenal baik Alaude bahkan sebelum Alaude masuk kedalam kelompok Vongola.

"Kyouya—bukankah itu..."

"Begitulah—" Giotto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Kyouya, "—bukan hanya Tsunayoshi dan Kyouya, tetapi semua anak yang kami temukan sangat mirip dengan mereka..."

"Dino juga seperti itu—" Giotto menoleh kearah Enzo dengan tatapan bingung, "—sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku memiliki anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Dino. Tetapi ia meninggal saat kecelakaan besar bersama dengan ibunya..."

"Ah begitu—"

"Makanya, aku tidak mau kalau peristiwa itu sampai terulang lagi—" menghela nafas dan menatap Dino yang sedang berbincang dengan Tsuna dan Hibari.

"Enzo Cavallone..." Enzo serta Giotto menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan Alaude yang menatap tajam kearah mereka. Yang sebenarnya adalah—hubungan Enzo dengan Alaude itu hampir sama seperti Dino dan Kyouya. Hampir setiap bertemu mereka habiskan untuk bertarung.

"A—Alaude, untuk sekali ini jangan melakukan latihan dengan Enzo. Ini pesta, setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apapun—" menatap Giotto tidak percaya Enzo tampaknya tidak ingin sparring dengan Cloud Guardian Vongola itu, dan Giotto hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Enzo.

"Hmph—baiklah..."

—

Ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian itu—tampak sebuah gereja yang masih berada diruang lingkup manshion Vongola. Knuckle tampak berdiri didepan altar sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa. Tidak mengikuti pesta hingga selesai—semua itu sering Knuckle lakukan sejak penyerangan yang terjadi di markas Vongola. Selalu mendoakan keselamatan Vongola dan juga kedamaian bagi yang sudah tewas.

"Ah, ternyata Knuckle-san disini!" Suara itu membuat Knuckle menghentikan doanya dan menoleh untuk menemukan Ryouhei yang tersenyum dan berlari kearahnya. Berjongkok dan menepuk kepala Ryouhei ketika ia berada didepan Knuckle, Knuckle hanya tersenyum dan menaruh telunjuknya dibibir—menandakan Ryouhei untuk tidak ribut.

"Tidak boleh terlalu berisik di gereja Ryouhei-kun," Ryouhei hanya mengangguk dan mengecilkan suaranya. Menatap sekeliling melihat gereja yang terawat dengan baik itu. Ia pernah menemukan tempat itu saat berada di masa mereka, dan tidak pernah untuk tidak membuat Ryouhei terkagum-kagum.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"Ya—karena itu aku sering kemari saat di manshion," Ryouhei mengatakan itu dengan tidak sadar—menyadari kalau ia kelepasan berbicara membuatnya refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri, dan Knuckle menatap bingung karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryouhei.

"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?"

"A—ah, tempat ini sama EXTREMEnya seperti gereja yang ada didekat tempat tinggal kami dulu!" Ryouhei—tidak seperti biasanya bisa berfikir cepat untuk mencari alasan. Knuckle menatapnya bingung sebelum tersenyum dan membuka pintu gereja itu.

BUM!

Suara ledakan yang berasal dari tempat pesta membuat Ryouhei dan juga Knuckle terkejut dan menatap dari arah jendela asap yang mengepul tinggi.

"Sawada/Giotto!"

—

"Jadi kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun sama sekali—bucking bronco?" Gokudera menaikkan alisnya sebelah ketika melihat Dino yang bersama dengan Tsuna serta Hibari. Dino hanya mengangguk kecil—tersenyum.

"Begitulah, beberapa bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di manshion Cavallone. Jadi—dulu aku mengenal kalian semua?"

"Maa maa—tentu saja Dino-san, kau sudah banyak membantu kami!" Yamamoto tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Dino.

"Begitu ya—" Dino tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Yamamoto. Menatap kearah Tsuna yang tiba-tiba hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "—Tsuna?"

_'Perasaan apa ini—'_ Tsuna mencoba untuk tetap tenang meskipun hyper intuitionnya mengatakan kalau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Oi, oi—kau tidak apa Giotto?" Tsuna menatap kearah G yang tampak memegangi Giotto yang oleng. Enzopun tampak panik dan melihat keadaan Giotto.

"Tidak apa—" Tsuna yang melihat reaksi Giotto tampak yakin kalau akan terjadi sesuatu ditempat ini. Dengan segera mengambil Vongola Gear miliknya, berusaha menyembunyikannya dibalik jubah kecil itu. Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera serta Hibari yang melihat itu langsung mengerti dan bersiap dengan Vongola Gear mereka masing-masing.

"Kau yakin Juudaime?"

"Ya," memegangi kepalanya—entah kenapa perasaan itu semakin kuat dan yang ia rasakan adalah bahaya jika mereka mengeluarkan Vongola Gear mereka. Tetapi, bagaimana jika musuh menyerang—ia tidak mungkin diam saja dan tidak melawannya.

_'Aku menemukanmu Vongola Decimo—'_

Terkejut mendengar suara yang asing itu—menoleh untuk mendapatkan ledakan besar yang langsung menimbulkan asap putih yang pekat—dan mengaburkan pandangan semua orang disana.

"Tsuna, Hayato, Kyouya, Takeshi, Dino!" Giotto dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan anak-anak itu. Sementara Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya terkepung dalam asap putih yang seakan hanya mengelilingi kelima anak itu. Sementara Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya tampak saling membelakangi dan mencoba untuk melindungi satu sama lain.

"Dino-san tetaplah dibelakangku," Tsuna mencoba untuk melindungi Dino karena bagaimanapun ia tidak ingat apapun dan belum bisa bertarung.

"Tsuna tetapi kau—"

"Tenang saja," tersenyum dan menatap kearah Dino, Tsuna hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah depannya, "tetapi apapun yang kau lihat—berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada...Giotto-san..."

"Eh?"

—

_'Kau hanyalah anak yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya!'_

_'Sudah beruntung kami mengasuhmu—'_

_'Kau hanyalah sampah yang dibuang, bahkan oleh orang tuamu!'_

Menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan—Mukuro tampak berada diatas pohon didekat beranda kamarnya yang berada di sisi lain manshion. Kenangan buruk itu tampak lagi-lagi terngiang dikepalanya. Sejak berusia 2 tahun, ia pernah tinggal disebuah panti asuhan hingga usianya 9 tahun sebelum diasuh oleh Esterno Famiglia.

Itu adalah neraka pertama yang ia rasakan...

Ia yang tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang masa kecilnya diperlakukan seperti hewan, disiksa dan juga tidak diperlakukan manusiawi. Hingga sekarang, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengingat kembali kenangan sebelum ia diadopsi oleh Esterno Famiglia. Tetapi, entah kenapa sejak ia berada di masa lalu, semua kenangan itu seakan bangkit lagi dari kegelapan di dirinya.

Mendengus pelan, mengeluarkan Mukurowl dari anting miliknya dan membiarkannya bertengger diatas lengannya. Burung hantu putih itu tampak diam melihat sang tuan tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong kearahnya.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak butuh semua itu—" tampak terdiam menatap kearah Mukurowl, merasakan semilir angin malam yang mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini—" suara itu membuatnya mendongak kearah beranda untuk menemukan Mist Guardian Vongola Primo yang sepertinya memang mencarinya. Entah—ia sendiri juga bingung ada apa dengan Daemon yang tampak sangat overprotektif dengannya yang bukan anak kandungnya. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia menjahili ataupun membuat ilusi untuk pria itu.

"Ada apa..."

"Karena kau menghilang aku mencoba untuk mencarimu—" tidak menunjukkan eskpresi apapun ketika menatap sang pemilik six wrath reincarnation itu, Mukuro balas menatapnya juga dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa? Lagipula kau tidak ada urusan denganku kakek tua—"

"Bagaimanapun kau adalah anak angkatku, tentu saja kau adalah tanggung jawabku," jawabnya tidak menghiraukan panggilan Mukuro, mendengarkan dan menjawab pertanyaan Spadepun sudah membuatnya menghela nafas lega karena kebanyakan Mukuro tidak mendengar atau menggubris panggilan Spade.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima tawaran menjadi anak angkatmu—kalau saja tidak karena Chrome menyuruhku untuk ikut dengan Tsunayoshi, aku tidak akan menurutinya untuk menjadikanmu ayah angkatku," perkataan Mukuro yang dingin dan menusuk itu hanya membuat Spade menghela nafas tidak menunjukkan emosinya, "kalau kau menganggapku sebagai pengganti anakmu, maaf saja—aku tidak tertarik..."

"Aku bukan menganggapmu sebagai penggantinya—" Spade menatap lurus kearah Mukuro, tatapannya tampak sendu dan juga tidak ada senyuman sertipis apapun diwajahnya, "—aku yakin kalau kau itu..."

DHUAR!

Ledakan itu sukses membuat mereka berdua terkejut baik Mukuro maupun Spade. Mencoba mendengar dan meneliti darimana asal suara itu.

"Tsunayoshi/Giotto!" Dengan segera menghilang dari tempat itu secara bersamaan diantara kabut itu.

—

"Ada apa sebenarnya—" berdecak pelan, Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya masih tampak dikelilingi oleh kabut. Mereka sudah mengeluarkan Natsu, Uri dan juga yang lainnya tetapi tidak ada yang muncul dari kabut itu, "—apa sebaiknya kita menyerang terlebih dahulu Juudaime?"

"Sepertinya ti—"

BANG!

Suara tembakan menggema ditempat itu, Yamamoto dan juga yang lainnya tampak bingung dan menatap sekelilingnya. Kabut juga tampak semakin tipis hingga akhirnya menghilang berganti pemandangan di pesta itu. Tetapi satu hal yang berubah adalah—

"Tsunayoshi!"

—saat tubuh Tsuna tumbang dengan luka yang ada dikepala belakangnya. Tumbang—dan tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tampak Giotto yang berlari dan mencoba melihat keadaan Tsuna, begitu juga dengan G yang melihat keadaan Gokudera dan Ugetsu yang melihat keadaan Yamamoto serta yang lainnya.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan juga Dino tampak terkejut dan segera menghampiri sang Vongola Decimo dibelakang mereka. Giotto mencoba mengangkat tubuh anak angkatnya itu. Tsuna masih sadar—tetapi tatapannya tampak kosong dan menatap kearah depan.

"Knuckle dimana kau—!" Giotto tampak panik melihat keadaan Tsuna, menoleh untuk mencari Knuckle. Beberapa tamu tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi karena itu sangat cepat dan tidak terduga.

"Sawada/Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro dan Ryouhei tampak baru saja muncul bersama Spade dan Knuckle terkejut saat melihat keadaan Tsuna dan segera berlari kearahnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi—" Knuckle melihat kearah Giotto, dan Giotto hanya menggeleng dan masih mencoba menghentikan pendarahan dikepala belakangnya. Knuckle dengan segera mengalirkan Sun Flame miliknya dan mengobati luka Tsuna.

Ketika menyentuh leher belakang—Knuckle tampak heran dan menatap kearah Giotto.

"Ada apa Knuckle?"

"Ini aneh—lukanya tampak menutup, tidak ada darah yang keluar lagi," Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak menatap heran dan Knuckle perlahan memiringkan tubuh Tsuna untuk membantu mereka melihat kebelakang kepala Tsuna.

"Benar juga—jadi, suara tembakan dan juga darah ini apa," G mencoba berfikir sebelum melihat Giotto yang terdiam sambil menatap kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan khawatir. Tubuhnya juga tampak bergetar dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, "tenang saja Giotto—"

"Ya—keadaannya baik-baik saja, tetapi aku harus mengeceknya lagi jadi sebaiknya kita membawanya kekamar," Giotto bangkit sambil menggendong Tsuna dengan hati-hati.

"Aku akan segera kembali G…"

"Temani saja Tsuna aku akan mengurusi pesta ini," G tampak tersenyum dan Giotto hanya membalas senyumannya sambil menghela nafas dan segera meninggalkan pesta bersama dengan Knuckle dan juga semua guardian Tsuna dan juga Dino.

—

Giotto tampak tertidur dikamar Tsuna malam itu—Tsuna sendiri tampak masih belum sadar dan keadaan kamar itu tampak sepi dan juga gelap. Tiba-tiba disamping tempat tidur Tsuna tampak muncul mist flame yang memunculkan sang Mist Guardian Vongola—Rokudo Mukuro.

_'Aku merasakan mist flame ditubuh Tsunayoshi—'_ Mukuro melihat kearah Giotto sebelum menyentuh mata Tsuna dengan tangan kanannya yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan hitam dan membukanya perlahan. Mencoba untuk menatapnya dan memasuki alam fikirannya.

—

Masuk kedalam fikiran Tsuna, Mukuro mencoba untuk mencari sosok Tsuna yang ada dibawah alam fikirannya. Seakan berjalan disebuah lorong gelap yang tanpa ada penerangan, hingga akhirnya diujung lorong itu tampak cahaya terang yang menyinari.

"Kaukah itu—fratello...?" Mukuro melihat didepannya saat yang ia temukan hanyalah sosok Tsuna yang berusia 2 tahun, menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum—memeluk Mukuro dengan erat, "Fratello, kau datang!"

"Oya? Kenapa kau memanggilku fratello—Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro membiarkan sosok itu memeluknya dan matanya menjelajah untuk menemukan kalau ia berada dimanshion Vongola Primo saat itu.

"Tsunayoshi? Siapa Tsunayoshi—" melepaskan pelukannya menatap kearah Mukuro dengan tatapan bingung, "—namaku adalah Sora bukan, Fratello?"

"Sora? Kufufu~ Jangan bercanda Tsunayoshi, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak 10 tahun—"

"Sora, sedang apa kau disini?" suara yang tidak asing itu terdengar dan Mukuro menatap kedepan untuk menemukan sosok Giotto disana, "kau tidak seharusnya bermain sendirian bukan?"

"Tetapi fratello menemaniku!" anak bernama Sora itu tampak menatap Giotto yang sepertinya tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Roku? Tetapi dia sedang bersama dengan Kyouya—" Giotto menggendong Sora dan membawanya menjauh dari sosok Mukuro itu. Tampak tertarik dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Mukuro berjalan dan mengikuti Sora dan juga Giotto, "—sebaiknya kita melihat mereka…"

"Uhm!"

_'Mungkin Sora adalah anak dari Giotto Vongola yang katanya tewas itu—'_ melihat anak itu, _'—tetapi, ia memang sangat mirip dengan Tsunayoshi…'_

"Fratello!" mendengar Sora memanggil nama itu ia menoleh untuk menemukan seorang anak berambut biru dengan mata biru langit dan juga model rambut yang—mirip seperti dia. Menatap dengan tatapan mata yang terbelalak, ia mematung menatap senyuman yang juga mirip dengannya itu.

"Sora ada apa kemari?"

"Kudengar fratello bertengkar dengan Kyo-nii lagi?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Sora.

"Tidak apa-apa Sora, aku hanya ingin melihat Kyouya apakah kemampuannya lebih hebat dariku atau tidak—"

"Roku, aku mencarimu kemana-mana—" suara yang tidak asing itu tampak terdengar dan Mukuro menoleh untuk menemukan Daemon yang datang bersama dengan Ellena. Anak bernama Roku itu tampak berlari kearah Ellena dan dengan segera menggendong anak itu, "—bagaimana dengan hasil pertarungan hari ini?"

"Lagi-lagi seri, Kyouya tidak pernah mau mengalah," Roku tertawa dan Sora hanya melihat kearah mereka.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyerah padanya~"

"Jangan memaksanya seperti itu Spade," Ellena tampak memukul pelan kepala Daemon, "sebaiknya kalian berhentilah bertengkar jangan ikuti ayah kalian…"

"Tetapi—bertarung itu menyenangkan ibu!"

"Spade—kelakuanmu benar-benar menurun padanya," menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Spade yang memalingkan wajahnya, dan pada akhirnya Spade dan Ellena bertengkar sementara Giotto dan juga Tsuna tampak tertawa. Belum saja beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu ketika tiba-tiba suara ledakan dan juga pistol terdengar menggema di manshion itu.

"Ellena, kau bawa Roku dan juga Sora ketempat yang aman dan bersembunyilah disana—" Giotto tampak memberikan Sora ketangan Ellena dan dengan segera berlari bersama dengan Spade menuju kearah sumber suara.

Apa yang dilihat oleh Mukuro saat itu tampak tidak bisa dipercaya—semuanya tampak nyata. Aneh mengingat ia adalah illusionis, ia merasa semua bayangan ini nyata dan pernah ia alami. Saat markas diserang, memang ia pernah melihat ini saat pertarungan dengan Spade, tetapi bukan itu. Ia seakan—pernah mengalaminya secara langsung.

Melihat darah yang meluncur saat Ellena terkena serangan dan segera tumbang disampingnya, saat Roku, Sora, dan juga yang lainnya dibawa oleh orang-orang misterius itu. Mukuro tampak mundur perlahan dan membentur dinding, menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan keringat dingin tampak bercucuran diwajahnya.

_'A—apa ini…'_

"Kita tidak akan membunuh mereka, kirim mereka ketempat yang sangat jauh dari Giotto Vongola dan juga yang lainnya," tidak sadar, pemandangan Mukuro saat ini berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang gelap dengan beberapa siluet orang-orang disana, "kirim kemasa yang berbeda dari mereka—" mendengar perkataan itu—seseorang yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin mereka—membuat Mukuro menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Semua yang ia lihat tampak menjadi terang sebelum akhirnya Mukuro melihat tempat yang ia kenal sebagai markas Esterno Famiglia. Terduduk, mengingat semua yang ia lihat saat itu—tidak bisa dipercaya dan tentu saja tidak mungkin bukan…

"K—Kufufu…I—ini pasti bercanda…"

Tidak mungkin ia bukan berasal dari masa yang selama ini ia tempati—terlebih,

"Tidak mungkin pria itu—ayahku bukan?"

Pemandangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan berubah menjadi kegelapan. Dimana tampak sebuah tabung yang sama dengan miliknya di Vendice, bedanya adalah didalamnya hanya ada Tsuna yang berusia 24 tahun.

"Tsunayoshi—" tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing, dan pandangannya tampak kabur—mencoba untuk tetap sadar tetapi ketika matanya terbuka kembali ia sudah kembali kekamar Tsuna bersama dengan Giotto yang sedang tertidur.

"Tadi itu—" memegangi kepalanya dan menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan semua memori yang ia lihat tadi, "—tidak…"

"Mukuro—" suara yang terdengar bebarengan dengan pintu yang terbuka itu menunjukkan sosok sang Mist Guardian Primo—Daemon Spade. Dengan segera ia berlari dan melewati Spade, keluar dari kamar Tsuna dan menghindar dari Spade, "—anak itu…"

"Spade—ada apa?" Giotto tampak terbangun dan menatap kearah Spade yang masih ada didepan pintu masuk, tetapi pandangannya tampak menuju kearah Mukuro sebelum menggeleng dan menutup pintu kamar Tsuna.

—

Mukuro berlari hingga ke beranda dilantai bawah yang terhubung dengan taman. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah dan ia membungkuk sambil memegangi matanya.

"Tidak—aku bukan anak itu…aku adalah Mukuro Rokudo, dulu hingga sekarang…"

"Mukuro?" Mukuro menoleh untuk melihat Spade yang mengikutinya. Ia dengan segera mencoba untuk menghindar dan kabur dengan menggunakan Mist Flamenya sebelum dihentikan oleh Spade, "—tidak, kau Roku bukan?"

Mukuro yang sudah membelakanginya tampak berbalik dan menoleh kearah Spade yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan tampak—sedih.

"Kau—"

—

"…na…Tsuna…Tsunayoshi," Giotto mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Tsuna yang tadi tampak bergerak. Perlahan tangan itu kembali bergerak dan matanya terbuka sebelum mencari sosok Giotto yang tersenyum dan menghela nafas, "kau tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi?"

…

"Tsuna?"

"Papa!" tersenyum lebar, tidak menghiraukan ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya akibat sesuatu yang tidak pernah diketahui sampai sekarang—Tsuna memeluk Giotto seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi?"

"Akhirnya papa datang menjemput!" tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bertemu dengan orang tuanya setelah menunggu sekian lama, "dan—siapa itu Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh?"

"Namaku—Sora bukan, papa?"

—To Be Continue—

Lirinaxeddreine "Enma kayaknya iya, tapi Xanxus kemungkinan ga ' '; dan entah kenapa lebih sreg pake nama Roku buat Mukuro dan Sora buat Tsuna xD"

Chin-Varia "Saya juga *Q*"

king of tuna "Ntaran G27nya ^^; ini Muku sama ( sedikit ) Ryouhei dulu…"

vanniechan09 "Ah, arigachu ^^ untuk mamanya Yama ntar dijelasin lagi kok :D

pillowG27 "Sudah~"

mamitsu27 "Ryouheinya masih sedikit soalnya ga ad aide ^^;"

Fakkufakku "dan reaksi Hibari minta Sparring… xD"

kagamine0410 "Ntar inget lagi kok :D /mungkin/"

Ahahaha xD; mau tahu tembakan apa yang kena ke Tsuna dan kenapa Mukuro bisa lihat masa lalu Tsuna yang nyampur sama masa lalu dia xD Dan kali ini! Tsuna kayaknya ga kenal dia sebagai Tsuna tapi sebagai Sora XD yang adalah dia pas masih inget sama Giotto~

Mengenai nama anak primo, ada yang mau kasih usul? ._. yang sekarang ada itu :

Tsuna : Taru Sora

Mukuro : Roku

Kyouya : Kyouya

Jadi~ Silahkan kasih review namanya xD dan jangan lupa kritiknya~


	7. Memento

**Title : **Our True Fate

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Friendship / Family

**Disclaimed :**

Our True Fate © Ciocarlie

KHR © Katekyo Hitman Reborn

—

**Chapter 7, Memento**

—

"Juudaime, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya menatap kearah Tsunayoshi yang keluar dari kamarnya bersama dengan Giotto. Menghampiri, Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tsuna, syukurlah sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa!"

…

"Juudaime?" Gokudera menatap kearah Tsuna yang hanya diam sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kalian memanggilku seperti itu Camio, Shiki-kun—papa juga memanggilku Tsuna," tampak takut dan juga bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya, seolah ia tidak ingat jika memiliki nama Tsuna, "tetapi namaku Sora—"

"A—apa yang kau bicarakan Juudaime, dan namaku adalah Gokudera dan si bodoh ini adalah Yamamoto bukan?"

"Bu—bukan, tetapi kau adalah Camio dan Shiki-kun, bu—bukankah kalian adalah anak dari paman G dan juga Ugetsu-san?" kali ini menatap kearah sekitarnya seolah itu adalah tempat yang asing baginya.

"Juudaime, kau benar-benar—"

"Ja—jangan mendekat!" Tsuna tampak ketakutan bahkan untuk didekati oleh teman-temannya, "a—apakah karena mereka? Ka—karena mereka yang menyerang mama dan juga yang lainnya? Kalian, pasti bukan…"

"Tsuna, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yamamoto menatap Tsuna yang ketakutan dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

…

Hibari yang baru saja datang menatap kearah Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya, berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Tsuna dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Tsuna masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Sora…" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tsuna menoleh untuk melihat Hibari yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, "kau adalah Sora…"

…

"K—Kyouya-nii?" Hibari hanya mengangguk, dan Tsuna tampak terlihat lega sebelum memeluk Hibari dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar, Hibari bisa merasakan itu, "kenapa semuanya jadi aneh? Apa karena orang-orang yang menyerang mama?"

"Tidak, hanya kepala mereka yang terbentur sesuatu—biarkan saja mereka akan normal kembali," jawab Kyouya asal sambil berjalan sejajar dengan Tsuna, membuat semua orang bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya sementara mereka berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang guardian Vongola itu, "kau lapar?"

"Uhm!"

"Dimana ayahmu—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang tertawa melihat Kyouya, "—sama seperti dulu, aku jadi seperti pengasuhmu saja…"

"Karena Kyouya-nii yang paling dekat dengan Sora, Roku-nii juga—" tertawa kecil dan menoleh kebelakang. Ingin memanggil Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tetapi sedikit ragu—pertama karena ia tidak mengingat nama mereka, dan yang kedua karena saat memanggil nama yang Tsuna tahu, Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak kaget dan seakan tidak mengenal nama itu.

"Panggil saja Hayato dan Takeshi—" Kyouya membisikkan perkataan itu sangat pelan agar Gokudera maupun Yamamoto tidak mendengarnya.

"H—Hayato-kun, Takeshi—kalian ingin makan?"

…

"I—iya, Jyuu—maksudku Sora…" Gokudera tampak tidak biasa dan tampak memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sambil menatap kearah Tsuna dan menyusul mereka berdua begitu juga dengan Yamamoto.

…

"Apa maksudmu?"

G menatap kearah Giotto dengan tatapan tidak percaya—saat sang boss sekaligus teman semasa kecilnya itu menceritakan masalah keadaan Tsuna. Bagaimana seseorang bisa percaya kalau tiba-tiba orang lain sadar dan mengaku kalau ia adalah anak kandung dari Giotto yang tewas beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hei, kau tahu sendiri—Sora dan juga yang lainnya," G tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "mereka tewas bukan?"

…

"Aku tahu G," Giotto menuntup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, "—aku mengerti…"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang anak-anak itu," G berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, "Hayato—bisa menggunakan flame yang sama denganku…"

Hening—

"Hah? Hayato baru berusia 5 tahun G, lagipula tidak sembarang orang yang memiliki flame seperti kita bukan?" Giotto tampak menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. G hanya mengangguk, semenjak melihat Uri saat kejadian penculikan Gokudera itu, G tampak mencoba untuk menyelidiki anak itu.

"Tetapi—aku melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Ryouhei yang memiliki flame berwarna kuning…"

…

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka—" Giotto menjatuhkan kepalanya dan tampak tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, "—apakah benar ia adalah Sora?"

"Jangan bercanda Giotto, itu tidak mungkin—" G tampak menggunakan kacamatanya dan membaca laporan yang ada di tangannya, tidak menatap kearah Giotto, "—apa yang menghilang saat kejadian itu tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi…"

…

"Ia bukan Sora—"

…

Sementara Giotto dan juga G tampak berbicara di dalam ruangan Giotto, tampak di depan ruangan Giotto, Tsuna dan juga Hibari yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi. Tsuna hanya bisa diam—tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mendengar dan menatap pintu yang tertutup didepannya.

"Kenapa papa bilang kalau aku bukan Sora?"

…

"Sora memang merasa seperti baru saja tertidur cukup lama," menatap kearah luar, tatapannya tampak tidak fokus dan juga kosong, "Sora hanya takut kalau saat Sora membuka mata, hanya ada Sora sendirian tanpa papa dan juga mama…"

Hibari melirik kearah Sora, tatapannya seolah jiwanya tidak ada di dalam sana, hanya tubuh yang digerakkan seperti boneka.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Sora yang mendengar suara Hibari tampak menoleh, "kau tahu aku bahkan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu bukan?"

…

"Ya, Kyou-nii!"

Terdiam sejenak, baik Tsuna maupun Hibari tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hibari memang orang yang pendiam dan dingin, sementara Tsuna masih memiliki pemikiran tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari.

"Kyouya-nii…"

"Hn…"

"Apakah—mereka tidak menganggap Sora karena peristiwa itu?" Hibari yang melihat kearah Tsuna tampak hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya, "saat papa tidak ada, lalu hanya ada warna ungu mengelilingi Sora dan setelah itu gelap…"

…

"Kau ingin mendengarkannya?"

Tsuna mengangguk—

"Baiklah, tetapi sebaiknya kita makan saja terlebih dahulu," menghela nafas dan Hibari tampak berjalan kembali setelah sebelumnya berhenti karena pembicaraan itu, "kau ingin makan apa?"

"Cake strawberry~"

"Seperti biasa—" menghela nafas dan berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna menuju ke dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Camio dan Shiki-kun ya?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya melihat kearah Kyouya yang hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya lagi. Saat ditengah perjalanannya tadi tiba-tiba mereka berpisah begitu saja, "lalu Fratello Carlo dan Roku juga tidak ada…"

"Yang pasti mereka baik-baik saja…"

"Mereka juga menjadi aneh?"

…

"Kalau saja—" menghela nafas panjang, menatap kearah lantai dan tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat, "—kalau saja memang karena kejadian itu mereka menjadi aneh. Mungkin aku akan membiarkan mereka memanggilku Tsuna…"

…

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari Hayato?" Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang menarik Ryouhei setelah melihatnya saat bersama dengan Hibari dan Tsuna langsung mencoba memisahkan diri dari kedua anak itu. Saat ini berada di salah satu lorong markas Vongola dan berkumpul.

"Juudaime menjadi aneh—" Gokudera menatap kearah Ryouhei dan menghela nafas panjang, "ia seakan mengenal kita sebagai orang lain. Dan Kyouya bodoh itu memanggilnya dengan Sora…"

"Sora? Knuckle-san bilang Sora adalah anak Giotto-san yang tewas!"

…

"Ternyata benar ya—" menghela nafas sambil mengeratkan gigi dan juga genggaman tangannya. Yamamoto yang melihat itu tampak hanya terdiam dan senyumannya memudar.

"Apakah kau masih memikirkan kemungkinan perkataan Kyouya tentang orang tua kita itu benar?" Gokudera yang mendengar perkataan Yamamoto tampak menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana Yamamoto bisa mengetahui semua yang diketahui hanya oleh Gokudera dan juga Hibari, "aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian—sedikit tidak percaya sih…"

"Lalu?"

"Tetapi—Kyouya bukan orang yang suka bercanda bukan? Dan—entah kenapa aku juga bisa merasakan ikatan itu," Yamamoto menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan—" Ryouhei tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua. Sementara di balik lorong gelap yang ada di dekat mereka, tampak bayangan seseorang yang tampak mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kyouya berkata—kalau kita adalah anak dari para Primo Vongola, ia mengatakan kalau dia adalah anak dari Alaude, begitu juga dengan Juudaime dan juga kita semua…"

…

Hibari menceritakan apa yang perlu diketahui oleh Sora jika ia memang akan membiarkan yang lainnya menganggap kalau Sora adalah Tsuna. Hingga tidak terasa mereka berada di depan ruangan makan dan dengan segera ia menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

Didalam ruangan sudah ada semua orang kecuali mereka berdua, dan dengan segera Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya dan duduk disekitar Giotto dan juga Gokudera. Gokudera menatap kearah Tsuna dan menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Ada apa Hayato-kun?"

"Juudaime? Kau sudah kembali normal?"

"Normal? Memang ada apa denganku—" Tsuna mencoba untuk tertawa dan menatap kearah Gokudera yang tatapannya sekarang tampak berbinar, senang karena sang Juudaime tampak—sepertinya—kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Syukurlah Juudaime sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja!" memeluk dengan erat Tsuna, membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut dan menatap kearah Gokudera.

"Ha—Hayato-kun, aku tidak bisa bernafas…"

"Tsuna, kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Giotto menatap kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan cemas, dan Tsuna mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Giotto.

"Tidak apa-apa Giotto-san—ah, maksudku papa…"

Giotto yang melihat Tsuna tampak tersenyum lega karena sepertinya Tsuna sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Sementara Tsuna sendiri tampak sedikit down karena semuanya tampak senang dan juga lega mengetahui Tsuna menganggap dirinya kembali menjadi Tsuna bukan Sora.

"Apakah hari ini papa bisa menemaniku di kamar?"

"Eh? Tetapi biasanya kau tidak ingin ditemani Tsuna—maaf sebenarnya aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan, mungkin nanti saja tidak apa-apa bukan?" Giotto tampak menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan penuh sesal sementara Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa papa…"

"Juudaime, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" Gokudera menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menawarkan dirinya untuk tidur bersama dengan Tsuna.

"Aku juga akan menemanimu Tsuna!"

"GUAAH! Tentu saja aku akan ikut!"

"Ti—tidak usah teman-teman," mengibaskan tangannya didepan tubuhnya, tersenyum yang sedikit memaksakan dirinya, "aku akan dikamar sendirian saja…"

"Kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja Juudaime!" Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Gokudera, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan senyumannya sedikit memudar. Dan sisa waktu makan itu dihabiskan hanya dalam diam oleh Tsuna.

…

Tsuna—atau oke bisa dikatakan Sora, masih tetap terjaga dari tidurnya meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Ia duduk diatas tempat tidur dan memeluk lututnya—bukan, bukan menangis tetapi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan—" suara yang asing itu tampak terdengar, dan flame hitam tampak muncul didepan Tsuna. Bukannya takut—Tsuna malah menatap kearah flame hitam itu seakan sedang menunggu seseorang muncul dari flame itu, "—kau akan menemukan seluruh orang yang kau kenal menjadi aneh. Ya—walaupun aku tidak menyangka kalau pemuda skylark itu akan mengingat semua yang terjadi…"

"Tetapi tuan mumi, papa jadi terlalu aneh—bahkan papa tidak mau menemani Sora. Biasanya walaupun ia memiliki pekerjaan pasti ia akan menemani Sora!"

…

"Rasanya—sepi juga…" menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya, "hanya Kyo-nii yang bisa memperlakukanku seperti dulu. Tetap menganggapku sebagai Sora—"

"Sampai waktunya tiba—" Bermuda tampak mendekat dan menatap Tsuna yang menatapnya dari celah tangannya, "—semuanya akan kembali seperti semula—perlahan-lahan…"

…

"Ya—terima kasih tuan mumi!"

…

"Knuckle-san—" tidak biasanya suara Ryouhei tampak pelan dan ia sedang mengetuk pintu menuju ke dalam gereja dimana Knuckle masih dan biasanya berada disana hingga malam. Fikirannya ikut kacau saat mendengar perkataan dari Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tentang mereka semua.

'Apakah benar—tetapi bukankah Knuckle-san itu pendeta?'

CKLEK!

Suara pintu besar itu dibuka, dan menunjukkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu—Knuckle terkejut melihat Ryouhei berada disana sekarang. Membuka lebih lebar pintu itu dan berjongkok agar ia bisa menatap dengan jelas wajah dari Ryouhei.

"Ada apa Ryouhei-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak bisa tidur—" Ryouhei tampak mencoba untuk bersikap biasa didepan Knuckle. Knuckle hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Masuklah Ryouhei…" tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Ryouhei dengan segera melangkahkan kaki kedalam gereja yang besar itu. Memang—semenjak pertama kali masuk kedalamnya, ia selalu saja merasakan kalau dulu ia pernah kemari—walaupun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, "duduklah—aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan aku akan menunggumu di kamar hingga tertidur…"

Ryouhei tidak menjawab, duduk dan melihat kearah sebuah meja kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan, dimana terdapat banyak bingkai foto yang menunjukkan foto Giotto dan juga yang lainnya, beserta dengan anak-anak dan isteri mereka.

'Jadi ini yang bernama Sora—' mengambil sebuah foto, anak kecil berambut cokelat yang berusia 1 tahun lebih itu tampak tertawa dan memeluk Giotto saat seorang perempuan juga tampak tertawa melihat kedua orang itu, '—benar-benar mirip dengan Sawada. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mencari dimana perbedaan dari mereka berdua!'

"Ada apa dengan foto itu Ryouhei?"

"Tidak Knuckle-san! Aku hanya penasaran, kau punya seorang anak?" Ryouhei mengambil foto Knuckle bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan juga anak laki-laki berambut putih yang mirip—sangat mirip dengannya.

"Tentu saja tidak—aku adalah pendeta, dan aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menikah—" ucapan Knuckle terhentik ketika melihat foto yang dibawa oleh Ryouhei, menyadari kenapa anak itu menanyakan hal itu padanya, "Carlo—"

"Eh?"

"Nama anak itu adalah Carlo, dia bukan anakku—tetapi dia adalah anak dari adik perempuanku Ryouhei-kun," menepuk kepala Ryouhei, Knuckle tampak seakan sedang memaksakan senyumannya saat itu, "adikku meninggal saat usianya 1 tahun, dan ia sudah menganggapku sebagai ayahnya walaupun beberapa kali aku mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah ayahnya…"

"Begitu—lalu dimana anak itu sekarang?"

"Ia ikut tewas bersama dengan anak-anak yang lainnya saat markas Vongola diserang—seperti yang aku katakan padamu kemarin," menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Ryouhei, "sudahlah, tidak perlu difikirkan…"

"Ceritakan—"

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan tentang adik Knuckle-san dan juga tentang penyerangan Vongola itu!"

…

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat—tidak ada sesuatupun yang terjadi, dan tidak terasa sudah tanggal 31 Desember dan tidak disangka kalau Vongola tidak membuat acara tahun baru seperti yang dilakukan saat natal. Mungkin karena memang mereka masih menyelidiki penyerang misterius yang membuat Tsuna terluka bahkan yang tidak diketahui oleh semuanya.

Tsuna sendiri tampaknya sudah mulai bisa beracting seperti dirinya—Tsuna daripada menjadi Sora. Walaupun ia tetap saja menganggap semuanya yang menjadi aneh karena belum juga mengingat apapun tentang peristiwa mengerikan yang sudah membunuh ibu mereka itu.

"Ah kalau tidak salah besok ulang tahun papa, aku akan mengagetkannya seperti dulu lagi—" Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan mencoba untuk tetap terjaga hingga malam tiba saat semuanya sudah tertidur. Saat ini Tsuna masih belum tidur karena ia ingin menunggu waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan ia akan menemui ayahnya tiba-tiba.

Saat waktu sudah akan menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dengan segera Tsuna menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah kue yang sudah ia siapkan paginya. Ia meminta para butler untuk membelikan kue yang sama seperti yang ia beli saat ulang tahun ayahnya satu tahun yang lalu.

Giotto sangat menyukainya, dan Tsuna sangat berharap kalau Giotto akan kembali menganggapnya seperti Sora saat memakan kue ini.

Dengan segera berjalan perlahan, belum saja sampai di kamar Giotto ketika ia menangkap sosok Giotto yang sedang berjalan di halaman belakang dari Vongola. Hanya memiringkan kepalanya, pada akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengikuti Giotto.

Terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya mencapai sebuah bukit dimana terdapat kuburan tempat ibunya dikubur. Sora sering diajak oleh Giotto untuk mengunjungi ibunya—dan tentu saja sampai sekarang ia ingat walaupun saat itu usianya adalah 1 tahun.

'Kenapa papa kemari?' menatap Giotto yang menaruh buket bunga di depan makam ibunya, tampak berdoa sejenak tetapi ternyata ia tidak berada disana terlalu lama, ia dengan segera bergerak menuju makam baru yang ada di samping makam ibunya.

Tsuna melihat Giotto yang sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Saat itu—Tsuna menyadari kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan dengan segera ia berlari sambil membawa kue yang sedaritadi ia bawa dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh maupun kotor.

Berjalan perlahan, hingga akhirnya ia berada dibelakang Giotto dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi.

"Papa!" Giotto yang mendengar suara Tsuna langsung berbalik dan terkejut melihat Tsuna yang tampak berdiri dan membawa sebuah kue kecil di tangannya.

"T—Tsuna, apa yang kau—" melihat kue itu dengan tatapan terkejut, saat ia menyadari kalau itu adalah kue yang disantapnya bersama dengan Sora saat ulang tahunnya satu tahun yang lalu. Ia menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Sora dan hanya ia dan juga Sora yang tahu dimana kue itu dibeli, "—kue ini…"

"Sama seperti tahun lalu—tetapi karena papa selalu sibuk tahun ini, aku meminta Ralf-san untuk membawa kuenya ke rumah agar bisa kubawakan saja pada papa! Selamat ulang tahun papa—" Tsuna mencoba untuk tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan kue itu ke depan Giotto, "—seperti tahun lalu, bagaimana kalau kita—"

PLAK!

Mata Tsuna tampak terbelalak saat ia mendapati Giotto yang menepis tangannya yang membawa kue itu cukup keras hingga kue itu tampak jatuh dan berantakan diatas tanah. Tatapan Giotto saat itu tampak bercampur aduk, antara sedih, sakit, dan juga kesal. Ia tidak tahu—fikirannya sudah kacau dengan kematian Sora dan kemunculan Tsuna.

Ia sudah lelah dengan semua kemiripan dari Tsuna dan juga Sora, dan semua intuisinya yang mengatakan kalau Tsuna adalah Sora tetapi kenyataannya adalah makam yang ia kunjungi ialah milik Sora itu sendiri. Yang itu berarti Tsuna tidaklah mungkin Sora—karena Sora tidak akan mungkin kembali padanya.

"Kenapa—papa tidak mau menganggap Sora…?"

…

Sementara didalam mansion, tampak Alaude yang berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Tetapi, langkahnya tampak terhenti di depan kamar Hibari yang tampak sepi. Tentu saja, Hibari sudah tertidur pulas karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam kala itu.

Menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menekan knop pintu dan membuka pintu perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan Hibari yang sudah terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah Alaude yang tampak tidak bersuara, sudah cukup untuk menyebunyikan keadaannya yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Hibari dan hanya menatap wajah Hibari yang sedang tertidur saat itu.

"_Kyouya berkata—kalau kita adalah anak dari para Primo Vongola, ia mengatakan kalau dia adalah anak dari Alaude, begitu juga dengan Juudaime dan juga kita semua…"_

Ia mendengarnya—saat Gokudera berbicara dengan Yamamoto dan juga Ryouhei, dialah orang yang berada di dekat tempat itu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan dari mereka bertiga. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mempercayainya—bagaimanapun, Kyouya anaknya tidak akan mungkin kembali.

Anaknya tidak akan mungkin kembali—dan tidak mungkin Hibari adalah Kyouya…

Tetapi—semua kebetulan itu, kemiripan dan juga tidak adanya data dari seorang Hibari Kyouya, lagi-lagi mengacaukan semua hipotesanya selama ini.

'_Apakah benar—kau adalah Kyoya?'_

Baru saja akan mengusap kepala Hibari, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping bantal Hibari, dan terselip diantara bantal yang ada di samping Hibari. Perlahan, mencoba untuk menyingkirkan bantal itu dan mengambil benda itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya—ia merasakan tubuhnya yang melemas saat melihat sebuah benda yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa terpaku, dan ia menggenggam erat benda yang ada ditangannya itu dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini—" suara itu tidak membuatnya yang membelakangi sosok Hibari berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pemilik suara, "—hei…"

…

"Darimana—kau mendapatkan benda ini, Kyouya…?" butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum Alaude berbalik dan menunjukkan sebuah pecahan borgol yang merupakan satu-satunya barang yang terkirim bersamanya saat ia terkirim dari masa ini ke masa depan. Satu-satunya barang yang menjadi kenangannya bersama dengan ayah kandungnya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan, hanyalah diam dan menatap pria yang lebih tua didepannya itu dengan mata yang terbelalak—

To Be Continue

Mwahahaha :)) You got it Alaude!

Pecahan borgol yang disimpen sama Hibari ketahuan sama Alaude, dan Alaude juga dengar tentang perkataan Kyouya yang mengaku kalau dia anak dari Alaude. Apa Alaude bakal tahu kalau Kyouya itu benar anaknya?

Dan Giotto, kejamnya masa kue yang dibawa sama Tsuna dihancurin gitu aja =="

Masalah Knuckle yang ga bisa punya anak, sudah bisa diterima? XD

Dan Sora (bukan sebagai Tsuna) mengenal Bermuda? O_o

Nah gimana semuanya XD chapter yang boring kan? Me ngestuck ide nih—ada yang mau request scene apa untuk chapter depan? Apakah scene Kyouya, Tsuna, atau yang lainnya?

Oh, dan untuk jawaban dari review kalian :

-**Sugarstring males log in **makasih buat sarannya :D akan me kurangi penggunaan kata tampaknya. Dan makasih atas pujiannya ^\\\^

-**Haruki Wakazuki **Ini sudah dilanjutin, makasih Reviewnya~

-**Kagamine0410 **Aren't you English or Indonesian? O_o thank's for review~

-**Chin-Varia **sudah dilanjud mama~ #eh

-**King of Tuna **sudah diapdet walau ga ASAP =))

-**Mamitsu27 **nanti dijelasin masalah kenapa Tsuna bisa inget XD

-**X-Eddreine-X **Me pake nama buat Hayato, Takeshi, sama Ryouheinya ya ;'D untuk Lambo nanti ada ceritanya sendiri~ Chrome masih ragu dimasukin apa ga ._.

-**mimiko x as sakura **makasih Reviewnya ^^

-**Sparkling Cloudy Day's **^^; dan Dino menghilang lagi…. #plak ntar muncul sih, tapi untuk sekarang ga dulu~

-**Fakkufakku **makasih XD

-**Yumi del Vongola **sudah di update, tapi kayaknya ga memuaskan ._.

-**The Moon Dew **Karena ini Giotto masih di Italia :) dan Taru Giotto itu nama Official loh =D itu nama Italia dia (ada di Shimon Arc)

Makasih yang sudah review C'X jadi terharu~ silahkan dibaca dan RnR lagi ya~


	8. Fear

"Sora sudah cukup lama menunggu papa menjemput Sora," Tsuna tampak menatap Giotto dengan tatapan sedih—ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kue yang ia bawa sampai terjatuh karena Giotto, tetapi karena perlakuan Giotto yang cukup membuatnya sakit, "tuan mumi memang berkata kalau papa tidak akan mengenal Sora, tetapi ia juga mengatakan—mungkin Sora bisa membuat papa ingat kembali pada Sora…"

Giotto menatap Tsuna, hanya bisa terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Tsuna yang sedang menangis.

"Tsuna—bukan seperti itu maksudku…"

"Bahkan, papa tidak percaya kalau aku adalah Sora, dan tidak mau memanggilku dengan nama Sora…" Giotto mencoba untuk menghampiri Tsuna sebelum tiba-tiba tubuh Tsuna limbung dan segera ditangkap oleh Giotto. Menatap tubuh kecil Tsuna, Giotto tampak hanya bisa diam dan menggendongnya.

"Aku ingin mempercayainya Tsuna—aku ingin mempercayai kalau kau adalah Sora," memeluknya dengan erat, Giotto tampak merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan, "tetapi, itu sangat sulit—Sora tewas didepan mataku, ia tidak akan bisa kembali bersama denganku…"

**Title : **Our True Fate

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Friendship / Family

**Disclaimed :**

Our True Fate © Ciocarlie

KHR © Katekyo Hitman Reborn

—

**Chapter 8, Fear**

—

Giotto menggendong Tsuna kembali menuju ke markas. Sepanjang perjalanan, Tsuna terus menggenggam erat pakaian Giotto dan matanya tampak sembab karena menangis. Giotto tampak hanya menatap kearah Tsuna, kata-kata Tsuna masih terngiang, dan semua yang diberikan untuk hadiah Giotto masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya.

_'Kenapa papa tidak mau menganggapku sebagai Sora—'_

"…pa…" Tsuna mengigau di dalam tidurnya, mencoba untuk semakin dekat dengan Giotto dan membenamkan tubuhnya di tubuh Giotto meskipun ia dalam keadaan tertidur. Giotto tampak tersenyum tipis, ia senang melihat kelakuan Tsuna yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

_'Bahkan papa tidak percaya kalau aku adalah Sora, dan tidak mau memanggilku dengan nama itu!'_

_'Apakah benar—tetapi bagaimana mungkin…'_ Giotto berhenti sejenak saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang terkalungkan di leher Tsuna. Mencoba untuk mengambilnya sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang tiba-tiba membuat Giotto refleks berbalik dan bersiap untuk melindungi Tsuna.

"Wow Giotto—tenang ini aku…"

"G, kau mengagetkanku—" Giotto menghela nafas lega melihat pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan Storm Guardian, tangan kanan, dan juga sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. G sendiri tampak tertawa kecil dan melihat Tsuna yang ada di gendongan Giotto, "—ada apa dengan Tsuna?"

…

"G—apakah kau percaya kalau anak-anak kita masih hidup?"

…

Selesai mengantarkan Tsuna ke kamarnya, Giotto berjalan perlahan untuk tidak membangunkan Tsuna yang tadi sangat susah untuk dipisahkan darinya. Membuka pintu dan akan segera kembali ke ruangannya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya begitu saja.

"Whoa—hati-hati," Giotto menahan tubuh orang itu agar tidak terjatuh, melihat Kyouya yang tampak menatap dingin Giotto, "Kyouya—apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?"

"KYOUYA!" mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan cukup keras itu, baik Giotto maupun Kyouya yang terkejut dengan suara itu memiliki respon yang berbeda. Dengan segera Kyouya melepaskan diri dari Giotto dan berlari untuk menghindari ayahnya. Sementara Giotto tampak terkejut karena Alaude—tidak pernah sama sekali ia mendengar atau melihat Alaude berteriak seperti itu.

"Alaude, ada apa dengan Kyouya?" Alaude tampak tidak menjawab pertanyaan Giotto tetapi matanya masih menatap Kyouya yang semakin menghilang di kegelapan lorong itu. Giotto yang menatap Alaude dengan tatapan heran menemukan sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Alaude, "eh? Darimana—itu borgol yang sering dimainkan 'Kyoya' bukan?"

…

"Ia membawanya," walau tidak menyebut namanya, Giotto tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Alaude dan segera menatap kearah dimana Kyouya tadi menghilang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Alaude?"

…Flash Back…

"Darimana kau mendapatkan borgol ini Kyouya?" Alaude menatap Kyouya yang balas menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Di tangannya itu—satu-satunya benda yang sangat berarti, satu-satunya benda yang ia rawat sejak berpisah dengan ayahnya, "bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Entahlah," Kyouya mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak menatap Alaude. Tentu saja Alaude tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyouya dan berjalan mendekati Kyouya.

"Hanya 'Kyoya' yang memiliki borgol ini—" tatapan Alaude melembut, menatap Kyouya yang tampak hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya—apakah ia harus mengakui kalau Alaude adalah ayah kandungnya, "—apakah kau benar-benar Kyoya?"

…

**_'Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika semua rencana kita ketahuan—dan suatu saat primo Vongola mengetahui kalau mereka adalah anak mereka?'_**

**_'Maka saat itu—'_**

Ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan musuh mereka sebelum pada akhirnya terkirim ke masa dimana selama 22 tahun ia berada di sana, Kyouya segera menepis semua fikirannya untuk mengakui bahwa pria dihadapannya adalah ayah kandungnya.

**_'—akan kupastikan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selamanya…'_**

"Tidak—" sudah cukup ia menunggu saat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Menunggu selama 22 tahun sebelum akhirnya ia bisa bertemu seperti ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ini berlangsung terlalu singkat dan membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu kembali, "—aku bukan anakmu!"

Saat Alaude mencoba untuk menahannya, dengan segera Kyouya melemparkan tonfanya dan membuat gerakan Alaude sedikit tertahan dan ia memanfaatkan itu untuk kabur dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Kyouya!"

…End of Flash Back…

"Kau yakin—borgol itu adalah borgol milikmu?" Giotto menatap Alaude yang masih menggenggam erat borgol yang cukup terawat walaupun sedikit berkarat itu. Alaude sendiri tampak diam, tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat dan hanya mengusap borgol itu.

"Ya—aku sangat yakin," Alaude menghela nafas samar. Menoleh kearah Giotto yang tampak semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, "kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh tentang Tsunayoshi?"

…

"Ia tahu kapan ulang tahunku, dan ia tahu kue yang terakhir kali kumakan bersama dengan Sora—ia masih bersikeras kalau ia adalah Sora, bukan Tsuna…" Giotto menatap kearah langit dari jendela yang ada di dekat mereka saat itu, "aku mencoba untuk percaya kalau Tsuna adalah Sora. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa—mereka semua sudah tewas saat penyerangan itu."

…

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar—" Alaude menutup matanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Giotto.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyouya?"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," Alaude melambaikan tangannya sebelum berjalan semakin jauh dari Giotto. Sementara Giotto hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik juga menuju ke ruangannya.

…

"Giotto-dono, selamat ulang tahun—" pagi hari menjelang dan orang pertama yang mengucapkan (selain Tsuna) adalah Ugetsu yang tampak mendatangi Giotto pagi sekali, "dan selamat tahun baru…"

"Ya, terima kasih Ugetsu—" mencoba untuk tersenyum dan melihat Yamamoto yang berada di samping Ugetsu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Giotto-san!" Yamamoto tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Menoleh sekeliling Giotto saat menyadari kalau ada yang kurang, "dimana Tsuna?"

"Ah, dia—" Giotto tampak menunjukkan tatapan sedih sejenak dan tidak menatap Ugetsu maupun Yamamoto.

"Takeshi," suara itu membuat mereka bertiga tampak menoleh untuk menemukan Tsuna yang tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kearah Yamamoto, "selamat pagi…"

"Selamat pagi Tsuna—mau menjemput Hayato?"

"Tentu—" Tsuna tersenyum, tampak sedikit memaksakan diri karena masih memikirkan masalah Giotto semalam. Menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Giotto, "—baiklah, aku dan Takeshi akan menjemput Hayato, Giotto-san dan juga Ugetsu-san sebaiknya duluan saja!"

Mendengar Tsuna memanggilnya Giotto-san lagi, membuatnya merasakan hal yang aneh. Berbeda dengan saat Tsuna pertama kali tidak memanggilnya Giotto-san, yang ini tampaknya lebih menyakitkan. Rasanya, seperti ia tidak diakui oleh anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Giotto-dono," Ugetsu menatap Giotto yang langsung menatap balik sang Rain Guardian, "ada apa? Anda dan Tsunayoshi tampak sedikit aneh…"

…

"Menurutmu—apakah kau percaya kalau Takeshi adalah Shiki, Ugetsu?"

…

_'Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya saja pada ayah—apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan hingga akhirnya malah membuatku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya…'_

_'**Kau tahu apa yang membuatku tetap mempertahankan ingatanmu bocah?'**_

Suara benturan dan juga retakan pohon yang terdengar di tengah hutan yang berada cukup jauh dari mansion itu terdengar. Kyouya tampak memegang erat tonfanya dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia kesal, tidak pernah ia merasakan kekesalan seperti ini sebelumnya.

**'Agar kau tetap mengingat kekalahan ini sebagai sebuah ketakutan yang akan selalu kau bawa sampai saatnya tiba—saat kau kembali ke masa ini…'**

_'Aku takut—'_ mengeratkan pegangannya di tonfa, begitu juga dengan deretan giginya, dengan segera ia menghantamkan tonfa miliknya kembali ke pohon yang sebelumnya juga sudah menjadi sasaran empuk dari tonfa miliknya. Dan kali ini pohon itu sukses tumbang karena serangan itu, _'—yang benar saja…'_

**_'Ya—tanamkan ketakutanmu itu, jadikan hal itu adalah sebuah ketakutan yang akan menghantuimu. Bahkan menjadi ketakutan yang meleburkan semua hal yang menakutkan menjadi tidak menakutkan dibandingkan hal yang kau alami ini…'_**

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun Kyouya mengatakan kalau ia tidak mungkin takut—tetapi pada kenyataannya tubuhnya gemetar dan seberapa kuatnya ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, mencoba untuk mengelak, ketakutan itu tetap merasuk kedalam darah dagingnya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi—ia tidak akan membiarkan jarak dan waktu kembali memisahkannya dan juga ayahnya, dan ia akan lakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"Alaude Kyoya—" suara yang tampak tidak asing itu terdengar, membuat Kyoya menoleh dan menemukan Vendice sang pemilik Clear Pacifier itu berada di hadapannya saat itu. Pundaknya yang menegang tampak melemas saat melihat sosok itu, "—satu-satunya yang masih memiliki ingatan saat berada di masa ini. Tidak kusangka kalau pengamatanku bisa luput tentangmu…"

…

"Apa maupun herbivore—"

"Jika kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku akan membantumu—" walaupun Kyouya tidak melihat apa yang ada di balik perban itu, ia tahu kalau sosok di depannya saat ini sedang menyeringai. Dan entah karena siapa atau apa yang merasukinya, ia merasa kalau ia harus mempercayai sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang musuh yang dihadapi saat ini," Kyouya tampak terdiam dan menatap Bermuda dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sementara di tempat yang jauh, tampak Alaude yang sedaritadi mencari Kyouya dan menemukannya berada di hutan tampak berhenti melihat sosok Kyouya bersama dengan seorang penjaga Vendice.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dan darimana mereka—" Kyouya, entah kenapa ia dengan mudahnya ingin menceritakan semuanya pada sosok Arcobaleno di depannya itu, "—tetapi aku tidak pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi 22 tahun yang lalu…"

_'Dua puluh dua?'_ Alaude tampak terdiam—memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kyouya. Untuk sekali ini, Alaude merasa tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang anak yang ada di depannya itu. Dan mungkin dengan mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari cerita Kyouya akan memperjelas semuanya.

…Flash Back…

"Ibu, dimana ayah!"

Tampak seorang anak kecil yang berambut hitam sedang digendong oleh ibunya—perempuan berambut hitam panjang ditengah kobaran api yang ada di sekitar ruangan itu. Tangan kecilnya tampak mencoba untuk mencengkram tubuh ibunya yang membawanya di dalam gendongan.

"Jangan melihat Kyoya, tenang saja—ayahmu akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu…" menepuk kepala kecilnya, walaupun Kyouya tidak terlihat menangis tentu saja bagi anak berusia 4 tahun saat itu, semua kejadian pembunuhan, dan juga kebakaran itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya panik.

"La—lalu dimana Sora dan juga yang lainnya? Sora sendiri di kamarnya dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian!" Kyouya mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan ibunya dan berlari kearah kobaran api yang menyala saat itu.

"Kyouya, jangan kesana!" ibunya mencoba untuk mengejar sosok Kyouya yang segera berlari menuju ke sebuah ruangan dan membukanya dengan segera untuk menemukan sosok anak kecil berambut cokelat yang membenamkan dirinya di dalam kasur dan disekitarnya tampak api yang berkobar saat itu.

"SORA!" Kyouya berteriak, sementara anak itu tampak menoleh dan tampak lega melihat salah satu dari saudaranya itu ada di dalam ruangan. Berlari dengan segera, tidak menyadari seseorang tampak akan menembaknya dari luar mansion—dan ibunya menyadari hal itu.

"Kyouya, awas!"

BANG!

Hanya satu tembakan tepat di dada, sosok perempuan itu tampak terjatuh setelah menghalau jalur peluru yang akan mengenai Kyouya saat itu. Baik Kyouya maupun Sora tampak terkejut melihat semua itu, terutama Kyouya yang saat itu cukup besar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Sakura baa-chan!" Sora yang pertama kali mencoba untuk mendekati tubuh itu, dan saat itu ia langsung melompat turun dan mencoba menghampiri perempuan berambut hitam saat itu. Sementara Kyouya yang tampak ketakutan melihat sosok ibunya yang tewas karena melindunginya tampak perlahan mencoba untuk mundur.

"SORA!" suara yang samar itu terdengar, dan ia bisa melihat samar sosok pemuda yang mirip dengan anak yang ada di dekatnya saat itu. Tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di sana, "—Sakura?"

Kyouya menatap dengan tatapan ketakutan, dan lebih merasa takut saat melihat ayahnya yang biasa tampak dingin dan tanpa ekspresi tampak terkejut melihat sosok istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan Sora dan juga Kyouya disana.

BANG!

Sekali lagi suara tembakan itu tampak terdengar dan kali ini ia melihat sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu tertembak tanpa sempat kedua orang dewasa yang berada di depan pintu itu mendekati mereka karena terpaku melihat tubuh ibunya yang sudah tewas.

"S—Sora…" tampak menjauh dari tubuh kecil yang tampak tertembak tepat di bagian kepala itu, Kyouya tampak mundur perlahan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Isi perutnya terasa seperti diaduk. Dua orang yang ia kenal sangat dekat tewas di depan matanya tanpa bisa ia melakukan apapun untuk mereka.

"SORA!" tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari sang Don Vongola, ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya erat sebelum berlari dan menerobos ayahnya yang masih berada di ambang pintu, yang terlalu shock untuk melihat dua kejadian yang ada di depan matanya dan tidak bisa dihalangi itu.

"KYOUYA!"

Alaude—oke, ternyata saat itu ia juga pernah merasakan ketakutan itu tampak menoleh dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Kyouya yang berlari kearah kobaran api yang ada di tempat itu. Kyouya tampak mencoba untuk mencari satu orang yang bisa ia temui walaupun ia sering bertengkar dengannya saat itu—Roku.

"ROKU!" membuka pintu ruangan itu, kali ini ia melihat seorang pria yang membawa senjata api—dan masih berasap, sementara anak laki-laki berambut biru itu sudah tergeletak dengan lubang yang sama dengan Sora—dibagian kepala. Pria itu menoleh, kegelapan membuat Kyouya tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik jubah berwarna putih yang sudah di nodai oleh darah itu—tetapi senyumannya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

'Bagaimana—kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun melihat semua orang yang kau kenal tewas didepan mata bukan?'

Suara orang itu seakan bukan terdengar di telinga tetapi lebih menggema di kepalanya. Ia takut—ia harus lari dari tempat itu dan mencari ayahnya. Tetapi kakinya tidak bisa melangkah sedikitpun untuk berlari.

'Itu karena kau lemah—kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain melihat mereka tewas…'

Hanya moncong senjata yang terarah padanya yang bisa ia lihat saat itu di tengah ketakutan yang ada di dirinya.

BANG!

"KYOYA!"

Suara tembakan, dan juga rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya, serta suara ayahnya yang berteriak memanggil namanyalah yang ia dengar dan ia rasakan sebelum kegelapan langsung menyelimuti sekelilingnya.

…

Entah sudah berapa lama kegelapan itu menyelimutinya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terus berdengung di kepalanya dan menamparnya untuk sadar apapun yang terjadi. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat cahaya perlahan merasuki tubuhnya—mengerjap sekali sebelum ia melihat sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti ruangan penelitian.

_'Aku belum mati?'_

"Bagaimana dengan mayat mereka?" salah seorang yang suaranya tadi tampak berdengung di kepalanya kini tampak jelas di depannya. Seorang pria yang memakai sebuah topeng di wajahnya dan tersenyum sambil melihat beberapa orang di depannya.

"Menggunakan mayat yang anda datangkan dari masa depan—memakai wajah yang sama dengan anak-anak dari primo Vongola—mereka tidak akan mengira kalau itu adalah orang lain yang wajahnya sudah dirubah sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip dengan anak-anak mereka." Kesadarannya masih belum pulih, dan ia mencoba untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu saat itu, "mereka akan mengira kalau orang-orang yang kita tangkap sudah tewas saat penyerangan…"

_'Tetapi rasa sakit itu—'_

"Baiklah rencana selanjutnya—" menoleh kearah Kyouya, menyadari kalau Kyouya sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, "—ah, kau memilih anak ini untuk menjadi pancingan kita?"

"Begitulah—dia adalah anak dari Alaude, Cloud Guardian Vongola…"

"Ah~ Skylark-kun," ia berjalan mendekati Kyouya, sementara yang bersangkutan tampak mengerjapkan mata untuk melihat ia yang diikat bersama dengan semua saudaranya dan juga Lavina—ibu dari Camio (Hayato), "kau sudah bangun anak manis? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu—untuk saat ini…"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan—dimana ayah?"

"Tenang saja Kyoya-kun, dan ayahmu—tidak akan menjemputmu saat ini," senyuman lebar itu tentu saja tetap membuatnya takut, "dan kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang lama…"

"Apa maksudmu, lepaskan aku!"

"Coba saja lepaskan sendiri kalau kau mampu," suara tawa pelan terdengar dibalik topeng itu, "kau lemah—sama seperti ayahmu dan juga yang lainnya…"

…

"Kau kesal bukan? Kau kesal karena hanya bisa melihat mereka tewas satu per satu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun," walaupun ia dilanda ketakutan, tetapi Kyouya tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu adalah benar, "karena kau lemah, dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun sama sekali…"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

"Oh—akan aku lakukan, tetapi tidak akan seru jika aku membunuhmu begitu saja di tempat ini—" Kyouya tampak bingung dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kosong, "—kuberikan satu kesempatan. Akan kuberitahu rencana awal kami padamu—kami akan mengirim kalian ke tempat dimana kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan keluarga kalian…"

…

"Sampai waktunya tiba—" Kyouya bisa melihat tatapan dingin orang itu yang tampak menusuk tulangnya, "—jadilah kuat, dan lawan aku sekali lagi…"

Apa yang ia katakan? Musuh mana yang dengan bodohnya malah mengatakan pada musuhnya untuk menjadi kuat dan melawannya sekali lagi setelah ia bisa mengalahkannya dengan telak?

"Aku adalah orang yang gentle kau tahu? Aku tidak akan mau melawan musuh yang lemah," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan menepuk kepala Kyouya saat itu—dan langsung ditepis oleh Kyouya. Tatapannya tampak tajam tetapi tubuhnya tampak gementar ketakutan.

"Aku merencanakan untuk menghilangkan ingatan kalian, itulah sebabnya aku menembak peluru yang membuat kalian akan menjadi koma di kepala untuk efek sampingnya—tetapi, kalau kau ingin ingatan yang menyakitkan ini, aku bisa memberikan penawar agar efek samping itu tidak bekerja padamu…"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

"Agar kau mengingat semua kenangan buruk ini—jadikan hal ini satu-satunya ketakutan yang ada di dalam dirimu," Kyouya menatap pria itu, kali ini tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, "Ya—tanamkan ketakutanmu itu, jadikan hal itu adalah sebuah ketakutan yang akan menghantuimu. Bahkan menjadi ketakutan yang meleburkan semua hal yang menakutkan menjadi tidak menakutkan dibandingkan hal yang kau alami ini…"

…

"Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi kuat—dan pantas untuk membalaskan dendam ibumu yang sudah tewas itu," kalimat terakhir membuatnya tersentak, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa detik, "bagaimana Kyoya-kun?"

Tidak ada respon dari anak itu, dan saat pria itu menatap wajah Kyouya, ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan ketakutan, dan juga kehangatan yang sebelumnya masih terasa di dalam raut wajah Kyouya.

"Aku suka tatapan itu—akan kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya~" berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju ke anak buahnya yang ada di belakangnya, "lakukan proses pengiriman setelah memberikan penawar efek samping itu pada Kyoya-kun." Mengangguk, baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ia terhenti dan menoleh kearah Kyouya, "ah—Kyoya-kun, saat kita bertemu—jangan sampai ayahmu tahu kalau kau adalah anaknya. Atau aku pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya untuk selamanya…"

…

Suasana hening tampak menyelimuti baik Kyouya maupun Bermuda dan juga Alaude yang tampak mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyouya saat bercerita.

"Pria bertopeng—dan tempat seperti ruangan penelitian," Bermuda tampak bergumam dan mencerna kata-kata Kyouya saat itu, "lebih penting lagi, peluru yang membuat koma—apakah itu sebabnya kau—"

"Saat Sawada Tsunayoshi melakukan rencana 'pembunuhannya' di masa depan, herbivore yang membantunya mengatakan kalau beberapa buah peluru yang akan digunakan olehnya untuk 'membunuh' Tsuna menghilang," Kyouya menjawabnya dengan nada monoton seperti biasa, "tentu saja aku tahu peluru itu—sama seperti yang digunakan oleh pria yang menculik kami saat itu…"

"Berarti—ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menjelajahi waktu…"

…

"Aku semakin yakin saat Sawada tidak mengingat kejadian saat dirinya terbunuh—"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang kelompok yang kau maksud…" Bermuda, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi langsung menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan Kyoya sendirian. Kyoya hanya bisa terdiam dan menghela nafas berat sebelum meletakkan tonfanya lagi. Berjalan kearah yang berlainan dengan Alaude—sementara sang Cloud Guardian Primo Vongola hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Kyouya yang berjalan menjauh.

_'Jadi—benar, Kyoya…'_

…

"HAYATO, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMBAWA DINAMIT KEMANA-MANA!" suara teriakan dari G dan juga pertengkarannya dengan Gokudera sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di mansion semenjak Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya datang.

"TIDAK AKAN KAKEK TUA!"

"Apa katamu—" Gokudera menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencoba untuk berlari mencari Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Setelah menceritakan kepada Yamamoto dan Ryouhei tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyouya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya pada ayah mereka, dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Anak itu—" G sendiri tampak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto malam tadi. Apa maksudnya dengan anak-anak mereka masih hidup—sementara mayat mereka bahkan sudah dikuburkan bersama dengan perempuan yang menjadi kekasih mereka saat itu.

_'Apa yang dimaksud Giotto adalah Hayato?'_ G tampak menggaruk kepalanya dan mencoba untuk berfikir keras meskipun tetap tidak menemukan hasil yang diinginkannya. Saat itu ia melihat selembar kertas yang terjatuh di dekatnya dan mengambilnya.

Matanya tampak terbelalak saat ia melihat apa yang ada di tangannya saat itu—

"Ini—"

…

"Juudaime, selamat pagi!"

Gokudera yang tampak menemukan Tsuna dan juga Yamamoto disana segera menghampiri dan memberikan salam pada Tsuna yang saat itu tampak mencoba untuk memaksakan tawanya.

"Selamat pagi Hayato-kun," jawab Tsuna sambil tertawa dan berhenti di depan Gokudera. Baik Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak menyadari itu dan mencoba untuk menanyakannya saat Gokudera menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya batal untuk bertanya pada Tsuna.

"Oh sh*t, jangan foto itu yang jatuh—"

"Ada apa Hayato?" Yamamoto menoleh kearah Gokudera yang mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu di seluruh bagian pakaiannya dan juga celananya.

"Fotoku saat kecil dan ibuku yang kubawa—terjatuh…"

Oh, ini akan semakin rumit dan akan menjadi semakin tidak tertebak kau tahu?

…To Be Continue…

Cio : Ea XD maaf yang nunggu gimana Tsuna + Giotto, kali ini lebih fokus ke sedikit flesbek dari sudut pandang Kyouya tentang apa yang terjadi. Dan G serta Alaude yang mendapatkan apa yang menjadi bukti bahwa Hayato dan juga Kyouya itu anak mereka~entahlah apa mereka akan ikut 'sandiwara' dari Kyouya atau mereka akan Tanya to the point sama Kyouya.

Dan me tahu—KYOUYANYA OOC! DX maaf ya…

**Hisawa Kana **: Untuk Giotto ama Tuna tunggu ya J dan ini dia chapternya~

**Shizuo Miyuki : **Bagaimanapun saat Kyouya jadi Kyoya Alaude ataupun Hibari Kyoya adalah orang sama dengan sifat berbeda XD disini dilihatin sedikit gimana sifat dia :3

**Aihara-04 : **Itu dilihatin, dan itu OC sih L "Tuan Mumi" itu Bermuda XD Arcobaleno dari Vendice.

**Yumi del Vongola : **sudah di apdet :3 makasih ya~

**Mamitsu27 : **untuk sekarang scene A18nya dulu~ G27nya nanti x3

**Mutsumi Ayano : **sudah diapdet XD

Makasih buat yang udah review XD buat yang ada ide apapun dan juga saran apapun jangan segan-segan buat ungkapin ya~

Tetap review ya, karena Review kalian sangat berarti XD


	9. First Plan

Menyadari sesuatu tampak berada di depannya, sebuah kertas yang tergeletak. Penasaran dengan kertas itu, G dengan segera mengambilnya dan melihat kertas apa itu. Sebuah foto yang tentu saja ia kenal—perempuan yang ia cintai dan juga seorang anak kecil yang berada di dalam gendongan perempuan itu.

"I—ini…"

Suara langkah tampak terdengar menggema di belakangnya, membuat G menjadi waspada dan akan menarik pistolnya sambil menoleh kebelakang. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah sosok yang ia kenal, membuat kewaspadaannya langsung menghilang.

"Kau!"

**Title :**Our True Fate

**Rated :**T

**Genre :**Friendship / Family

**Disclaimed :**

Our True Fate © Ciocarlie

KHR © Katekyo Hitman Reborn

—

**Chapter 9, First Plan**

—

'_Kalau sampai foto itu ditemukan oleh kakek tua itu—'_ Gokudera, yang tampak berlari setelah meminta izin pada Yamamoto dan Tsuna untuk meninggalkan mereka segera berlari untuk mencari foto yang terjatuh saat ia mencoba untuk kabur dari ayahnya, "jangan sampai kakek tua itu menemukannya…"

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa masih belum mempercayai kalau G adalah ayahnya—dan ia bukan berasal dari masa yang sudah ia tempati selama 20 tahun itu. Menoleh ke arah lantai mencoba untuk menemukan foto itu sebelum tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang karena ia tidak melihat kearah atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"

Terkejut melihat G yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, masih berada di tempat dimana ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan G tadi. Mundur selangkah, tampak gugup dan juga takut sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa, aku sedang mencari sesuatu…"

"Mencari sesuatu?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Gokudera dengan bingung.

"Ka—kau melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh saat aku kabur darimu tadi, kakek tua?" Gokudera tidak menatap wajah G untuk menyembunyikan kepanikan yang ada di wajahnya. G tampak terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk melihat raut wajah cemas yang bisa ia tangkap dari wajah Gokudera.

…

"Tidak—mungkin saat aku masih mengejarmu benda itu jatuh," G menggeleng dan menatap Gokudera yang bernafas lega saat mendengar itu, "memang benda apa yang kau jatuhkan itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sudahlah—" Gokudera berlari melewati ayahnya dan mencoba untuk mencari selembar foto yang paling berharga baginya itu. Satu-satunya foto ibunya yang ia miliki dan selalu ia bawa dimanapun ia berada.

G tampak menatap Gokudera yang semakin menghilang di lorong itu, menutup matanya dan berbalik ke arah seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan, Hayato adalah pemilik foto ini," G mengeluarkan foto Lavina yang ada di dalam kantung kemejanya dan menatap foto itu sekali lagi, "dan tidak mungkin aku salah melihat—dia adalah Lavina…"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan…"

"Tetapi—tidak mungkin aku percaya begitu saja bukan," menoleh dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat itu, "aku tidak mungkin bisa percaya kalau—Hayato adalah Camio, tidak setelah apa yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat Lavina dan juga Camino tewas didepan mataku. Dan seharusnya kau yang paling tahu hal itu—Alaude…"

Alaude yang tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada di belakangnya dan tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya tampak hanya menatap dingin G yang saat itu tampak kebingungan.

"Kau yang paling percaya akan realita yang ada di depan kita—dan kau yang paling cepat menerima kematian dari mereka," G menatap Alaude yang tampak menutup matanya, "lalu apa yang membuatmu berfikir bodoh, tentang bocah bernama Kyoya itu adalah anakmu, dan Hayato adalah Camio?"

…

"Karena aku mendengarnya sendiri—saat Kyoya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu," membuka matanya tapi, iris mata biru pucatnya itu hanya menatap ke arah lantai tampak bergerak dan bergeming sedikitpun, "walau aku mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya—aku tetap tidak bisa memungkiri, apa yang ia katakan saat itu—saat ia bercerita detik-detik saat peristiwa itu terjadi, seakan ia pernah mengalaminya sendiri…"

Tangan Alaude menggenggam erat pecahan borgol yang ada di balik jubahnya dan mengeluarkannya untuk melihat benda itu.

"Lagipula, apakah foto itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu percaya kalau Gokudera Hayato adalah anakmu?"

…

"Jadi—" Giotto yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan makan tampak melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dimana hanya ada dia, Ugetsu, Lampo, dan juga Knuckle di sana, serta Ryouhei, Kyouya, Yamamoto dan juga Tsuna, "—ada yang bisa menjelaskan dimana mereka semua?"

"Hayato sedang mencari bendanya yang terjatuh saat berlari dari G-san, untuk Kyouya dan juga Mukuro—aku juga tidak tahu Giotto-san," Yamamoto—satu-satunya yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Giotto. Sementara Tsuna hanya diam dan tidak menatap Giotto maupun Yamamoto.

…

Suara pintu yang terbuka menunjukkan sosok Daemon yang tampak diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun—salah satu sikap yang tidak biasa adalah saat Giotto melihat wajah Spade yang tidak tersenyum, dan dengan beberapa luka gores di wajahnya.

"S—Spade, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya pertengkaran kecil," Spade tampak tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan Giotto dan memutuskan untuk tidak menatap ke arahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mukuro datang, dengan raut wajah yang sama dengan Spade tetapi ia tidak memiliki luka gores seperti Spade. Dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, menempati tempat duduk di sebelah Yamamoto dan juga Ryouhei.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mukuro?" Ryouhei yang pertama kali berbicara dengan suaranya yang cukup lantang seperti biasa. Mukuro hanya mengangguk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menunggu makanan datang.

"Tch—aku tidak bisa menemukannya," beberapa menit setelah Mukuro datang, Gokudera tampak datang sambil menggerutu saat ia tidak menemukan foto dari ibunya. Berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di sebelah Tsuna.

"Ada apa Hayato-kun?" Tsuna, untuk pertama kalinya saat berada di ruangan itu berbicara melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan juga bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa Juudaime, aku tidak bisa menemukan foto itu di mana-mana," Gokudera mencoba untuk tersenyum di depan Juudaimenya, dan menghela nafas berat, "aku akan mencarinya lagi setelah makan pagi…"

"Aku akan membantumu nanti Hayato-kun," Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap Gokudera yang tampak cemas.

"Terima kasih Juudaime…"

Tidak berselang beberapa lama, tampak pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan G serta Alaude yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Dan yang membuat semuanya terkejut adalah saat melihat mereka berdua berdiskusi tanpa berkelahi sama sekali—tampak serius dan tidak menyadari tatapan dari semua guardian yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?" G yang pada akhirnya sadar dengan tatapan itu menatap bingung Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang gawat hingga membuat kalian bisa berdiskusi seserius itu G-dono, Alaude-dono?" Ugetsu tampak tersenyum tetapi tetap menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Baik G maupun Alaude—yang tentu saja membahas mengenai anak-anak mereka itu mulai menyadarinya, saling bertatapan sebelum mereka memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus pelan.

G segera berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Giotto sementara Alaude tampak duduk di dekat Kyouya yang mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja makan pagi kita—" jawab Giotto mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mencairkan suasana yang cukup mencekam di sana karena masalah pada masing-masing individu termasuk Tsuna dan juga dia.

…

"Kau belum puas juga?"

Makan pagi sudah selesai, dan para pelayan tampak sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta yang akan diadakan nanti malam untuk memperingati tahun baru dan juga ulang tahun dari Giotto. Mukuro dan juga Daemon tampak berada di hutan yang berada di belakang mansion.

Mukuro tampak sudah bersiap dengan tridentnya sementara Daemon tidak menggunakan apapun tetapi cukup untuk membuat Mukuro waspada akan musuh (menurutnya) yang ada di depan matanya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja masuk ke dalam fikiranku," Mukuro mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya—Daemon berusaha untuk memasuki fikirannya dan tentu saja ia harus melawannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria di depannya itu masuk dan membaca fikirannya begitu saja.

"Benar—Rokudo Rinnie yang kau miliki itu susah untuk ditembus, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja bukan—"

"Kau keras kepala—" Mukuro mengeratkan giginya, mencoba untuk menahan emosinya sementara Daemon tampak hanya diam tanpa ada senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan kalau kau adalah Roku—"

"Sudah kubilang—aku bukan anakmu," tatapan Mukuro tampak mendingin dan menatap Daemon saat itu, "berhentilah bermimpi Daemon Spade—aku tidak mungkin anakmu!"

…

"Dan walaupun pada akhirnya kenyataan yang kau dapatkan adalah aku anakmu—selamanya aku tidak akan mungkin mengakuinya…"

…

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk menemuiku lagi setelah ini—" Alaude yang tampak sedang mengerjakan tugasnya itu hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan pena masih berada di tangannya. Menoleh ke arah depannya—G tampak duduk dan diam menunggunya, "—tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengganggu pekerjaanku…"

Alaude yang berada di markas CEDEF tampak hanya bisa melancarkan deathglarenya dan menatap G yang membalasnya dengan deathglare juga.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengerjakannya sedari kemarin!"

"Aku bukan workaholic yang bekerja 3 hari 3 malam tanpa makan, tidur, dan juga bergerak dari mejanya—" G tahu yang dimaksud oleh Alaude adalah dirinya. Ia mendengus pelan, jujur ia juga sadar kalau ia adalah seorang workaholic, minimal karena Lavina yang selalu memarahinya karena terlalu banyak bekerja.

…Flashback…

"G—apakah kau tidak bisa berhenti bekerja dulu?"

Perempuan berambut perak dan bermata hijau itu tampak menghela nafas dan menatap G yang sedang bergelut dengan bergunung-gunung laporan di sekitarnya.

"Lavina," menghela nafas dan berdiri sambil berjalan ke arah perempuan itu dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, "sebentar lagi akan selesai, dimana Camio?"

"Sedang bermain dengan Sora dan juga Shiki," tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, perempuan berambut perak itu tampak melihat laporan yang bergunung itu di atas meja kerja G, "sepertinya minggu inipun kau tidak bisa menemani kami eh?"

G adalah workaholic yang tidak akan bisa diganggu saat bekerja apapun yang terjadi. Lavina tahu itu, tetapi Camio anak mereka tampaknya ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya dan itu membuatnya mencoba untuk menemui G dan berharap ia bisa meluangkan waktu sejenak.

Yang ia tidak tahu—hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat sang workaholic berhenti untuk bekerja.

Belum juga G menjawabnya, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk kakinya dan membuat G menoleh ke bawah untuk menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dan tersenyum sambil menatapnya dari bawah.

"Papa?"

…

Suasana hening sebelum tawa kecil meledak dari kedua orang dewasa itu. Sang anak hanya bisa menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya dan G tampak menggendong anaknya sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini—Giotto-jii dan Sora lalu Ugetsu-jii dan Shiki bermain bersama, papa mau bermain bersama Camio?" tampak tersenyum—sebenarnya ragu apakah ayahnya bisa bermain dengannya atau tidak. G tampak terdiam melihat wajah anaknya sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mu—mungkin istirahat sejenak tidak apa-apa…"

Lavina tampak tertawa melihat G dan pada akhirnyapun G selalu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada Lavina atau Camio anaknya di sekitarnya.

…

"Kalau yang kau lakukan disini hanya melamun, sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari sini herbivore—" Alaude menulis beberapa laporan yang ada di atas meja.

"Hei tetapi aku masih meminta kejelasan tentang anak-anak!" kata-kata ambigu dan juga gebrakan yang membuat beberapa kertas berserakan cukup membuat orang-orang di sana menoleh untuk melihat pertengkaran antara dua orang guardian Vongola itu. Alaude sendiri tampak mendeathglare G karena menghancurkan laporan yang sudah ia kerjakan.

G yang tanpa di suruh sudah mengambil semua laporan itu, tampak membacanya sekilas dan tampak beberapa nama kelompok mafia yang terkenal di sana, begitu juga dengan yang tidak terkenal.

"Bovino Famiglia—kau mencari keluarga Famiglia yang merencakan untuk membuat mesin waktu?"

…

Alaude tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi G tahu itu yang diinginkan oleh sang Cloud Guardian tersebut. Tersenyum penuh arti, ia duduk dan memakai kacamatanya kembali untuk membaca laporan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau pemuda dingin sepertimu sangat perhatian dengan anak—" G menatap Alaude dengan tatapan mengejek.

CTAK!

Pena yang memiliki harga hampir sama dengan harga handphone blackberry keluaran terbaru itu tampak patah karena ditekan sekuat tenaga oleh Alaude. Baik G maupun semua orang yang ada di CEDEF bisa merasakan aura intimidasi yang ada di dalam diri Alaude tampak berjawdrop ria dan semua yang melewati mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kabur.

"Sudah kukatakan—jangan menggangguku, kau kepala gurita…"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mengganggumu, aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, Sakura pernah bercerita tentang dirimu pada Lavina. Kalau tidak salah, di Jepang—sikap itu disebut Tsundere bukan?" jawabnya sambil menatap kearah lain dengan tatapan inosen.

BRAK!

"Cukup—aku akan menghukummu karena sudah mengganggu ketenanganku…"

"Coba saja!"

…

Malam sudah tiba, beberapa orang tampak datang di mansion Vongola tempat diadakannya pesta untuk ulang tahun dari Giotto. Semua famiglia baru dan juga semua aliansi Vongola tampak datang. Penjagaan semakin ketat karena peristiwa penembakan yang terjadi saat malam natal saat itu.

"Giotto," Enzo tampak menghampiri Giotto dan tersenyum kearahnya. Dino yang tampak berada di sampingnya itu hanya memegangi celananya dan bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya, "apakah Tsunayoshi tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, lukanya sudah diperiksa dan tidak ada yang membahayakan nyawanya," Giotto tampak sedikit memaksakan senyumannya dan menatap Dino yang tampak tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, "maaf ya, terakhir kali kau kemari malah terjebak dalam serangan musuh…"

"Tidak apa-apa Giotto-san," jawab Dino sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Matanya menoleh untuk menemukan Tsuna yang tampak murung dan berjalan sendirian tanpa ada semua teman-temannya, "apakah boleh aku menemani Tsuna?"

"Tentu—sejak kemarin ia tampak murung terus, mungkin kau bisa sedikit menghiburnya—" Giotto tampak tersenyum tipis dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang menyenderkan tubuhnya. Dino segera berjalan dan meninggalkan Giotto dan juga ayahnya.

…

"Ada yang aneh dengan Tsunayoshi…"

"Ya—ia bersikap aneh sejak terkena tembakan peluru itu," Giotto menghela nafas melihat Tsuna yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Dino.

…

"Apakah kita bergerak sekarang master?" seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh jubah hitam yang ia kenakan tampak membungkuk dan menatap pria di depannya, "semua hampir saja mengetahui tentang rencana kita—terutama Cloud Guardian yang mendengar sendiri dari anaknya…"

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja darinya—" pria itu tampak tersenyum dibalik topeng putih yang ia gunakan, "—lagipula ia yang ingin mengetahui apa yang menjadi tujuan kita memberikannya ingatan tentang masa lalunya bukan?"

Melepaskan topeng untuk menunjukkan matanya yang ia perban dan tentu saat itu ia melepaskan perban yang mengganggu itu juga untuk menunjukkan matanya yang bagaikan flame berwarna hitam yang berkobar di dalam bola matanya.

"Kita mulai rencana kita—" berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari bangunan yang tampak gelap, bersama dengan beberapa orang yang tampak mengikutinya.

…

"Harus berapa kali aku ikut dalam kerumunan herbivore ini—" tampak kesal, Kyoya sedang berjalan menuju ke aula—menapaki lorong yang cukup sepi. Padahal yang ia tahu adalah Giotto memperketat penjagaan dan tidak akan ada satupun tempat yang cukup sepi untuk ditempati sendirian seperti tempat ini.

…

"Kau fikir bisa membodohiku, tunjukkan wujudmu sekarang—" merasakan seseorang mengikutinya, orang itu tampak tersenyum dan langkah perlahan dengan sebuah air yang jatuh setetes demi setetes—padahal Kyoya tahu kalau saat itu langit tidak menurunkan hujan sama sekali.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu—Kyoya-kun~" menyadari suara yang tampak tidak asing baginya, menoleh untuk menemukan pria berambut putih yang tampak mengenakan jubah berwarna putih yang senada. Ia tahu orang itu, orang itu—orang yang ia lihat membunuh dan membuat sebuah ketakutan yang tidak pernah terbandingkan oleh apapun di kehidupannya.

"Kau—"

"Kalau tidak salah, sudah 22 tahun bukan? Sejak masa yang kau datangi," mengeluarkan dua buah tonfa entah darimana, Kyoya tampak sangat bersiaga dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Keringat dingin tampak meluncur di wajahnya, ia tidak ingin menyerang—semuanya diketahui oleh ayahnya, maka semua akan sia-sia saja. Ia hanya ingin bertahan, "kalau tidak salah—kau pernah bertanya kalau apa tujuanku untuk membiarkanmu lolos dan menjadikanmu semakin kuat bukan?"

…

"Bagaimana kalau—kau cari tahu sendiri apa jawabannya, Kyoya-kun~" Kyoya yang tampak menatap mata pria itu yang dipenuhi oleh flame hitam membuat pandangannya semakin kabur, hingga warna hitam yang mengelilinginya. Ia masih sadar, tetapi—entah tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, atau dalam hal ini ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berjalan sendiri dan ia tidak bisa menguasai fikirannya.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan jawabannya, Kyoya-kun~"

…

"Hei, Alaude—" Enzo menyapa Alaude yang tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Mendengar nama sang Cloud Guardian disebut, Giotto tampak menoleh dan menemukan Alaude yang tampak sedang mencari sesuatu, "—ada apa?"

…

"Kau melihat Kyoya?"

"Eh—apakah tidak ada di ruangannya? Sedaritadi ia tidak berada di sini—" Giotto menatap Alaude yang sekilas terlihat cemas—satu hal yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat semenjak Sakura dan juga anaknya tewas, "—aku akan membantumu mencarinya…"

"Tidak perlu—" berbalik dan keluar dari aula pesta tetapi sebelumnya berbalik sedikit dan menatap Giotto dari sudut bahunya, "—Kyoya akan kembali, dia bukan herbivore yang lemah…"

…

"Aku mengerti…"

…

Walaupun Alaude mengatakan hal seperti itu—entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat aneh semenjak Kyoya tidak ada di sampingnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan meskipun ia tidak memiliki hyper intuition seperti Giotto, ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

Berjalan di lorong tempat Kyoya terakhir kali berada—dan sepertinya sampai sekarang masih tetap ia berada di tempat itu. Menatap anaknya yang tampak berdiri mematung, Alaude tampak menaikkan alisnya walaupun samar dan berjalan mendekatinya perlahan karena masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Kyoya.

Sementara Kyoya yang pandangannya masih di selimuti oleh kegelapan tampak hanya bisa diam dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kyoya?" suara itu bisa terdengar di tengah kegelapan—tetapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju ke arah lain yang ia yakini adalah saat menghadap ke ayahnya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini…"

…

Ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu—yang entah sejak kapan berada di balik jasnya. Syarafnya masih bisa merasa, telinganya masih bisa mendengar. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri saat itu. Ia memiliki firasat sangat buruk dengan benda yang saat ini ia pegang secara tidak sadar—ingin ia berteriak untuk _jangan mendekat! _Tetapi lagi-lagi mulutnya kelu untuk mengatakannya.

Bisa ia rasakan tubuhnya bergetar, tetapi masih tetap tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang akan kau laku—"

BANG!

Baik Alaude maupun Kyoya tampak terkejut mendengar suara pistol yang tertembak di tempat itu. Suara itu menggema, Alaude yang entah karena apa melonggarkan penjagaan atas dirinya mendapati pistol di tangan Kyoya yang masih mengeluarkan asap dan peluru mengenai tepat perutnya.

"Kyo…ya…?"

BANG! BANG!

Dua tembakan lain pada tubuh Alaude sukses membuatnya terduduk dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. Mata biru pucat milik Alaude masih bisa melihat kearah Kyoya, yang terdiam dengan pistol yang masih mengarah padanya.

Kyoya sendiri, pada tembakan ketiga tampak semakin bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya untuk menemukan sosok ayahnya yang tampak tergeletak di depannya dengan tiga tembakan di tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar, pistol yang masih ia pegang jatuh begitu saja dan tatapannya tampak terarah pada ayahnya.

"K—Kyoya, apa yang kau…lakukan…"

"Aku—" lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya di dalam hidupnya ia merasakan ketakutan yang langsung menjalar seakan menyatu dalam darahnya. Tubuhnya roboh dan tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk memegang luka yang ada di tubuh ayahnya, "—bagaimana…"

'_**Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku membiarkanmu hidup dengan kenangan itu agar menjadi kuat bukan?'**_

Suara yang dulu juga menggema di kepalanya terdengar kembali saat itu. Alaude yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak hanya menatap Kyoya yang tampak menunjukkan tatapan yang tidak biasa ia tunjukkan. Perasaan takut semakin menjalar dan tangannya bergerak untuk tidak mendengarkan suara yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"…dak…"

"Kyoya?"

"Tidak!"

'_**Karena dengan begitu—kau bisa membunuh ayahmu sendiri dengan kekuatan itu…'**_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam kehidupan seorang Hibari Kyoya, dimana ia menyesal menjadi seorang karnivora. Tujuannya untuk menjadi kuat dan membalaskan dendam atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya malah berbalik menjadi sumber ketakutan yang mengalahkan kenangan masa lalunya saat itu.

'_**Ini masih permulaan Kyoya-kun~'**_

…To Be Continue…

Cio : haaah… selesai juga~

Kozu : Masih tetap dengan OOC!18?

Cio : mau gimana lagi, kalau ga dikeluarin sekarang mau kapan dikeluarin musuhnya

Kiri : Sepertinya musuh sudah mulai bergerak, dan yang jadi target awal adalah Kyoya + Alaude?

Cio : Yep, dan chapter besok mungkin akan sedikit membahas bagaimana bisa Kyoya kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan mata musuh yang berisi flame hitam

Kozu : Oke, ini dia jawab dari pertanyaan Reviewer…

**Ori Tsuki **_mau jujur? Itu yang sampe sekarang bikin me galau. Antara 10__th__ gen balik ke masanya dan pisah sama ortunya, atau tetap di masa itu tinggal sama 1__st__ gen ^^;_

**Mutsumi Ayano **_Alaude sama G sudah dilihatin kan? :p_

**Haruki Wakazuki **_Makasih buat review dan favenya ^^_

**Mamitsu27 **_ disini muncul, walau Cuma bentar :p_

**Shizuo Miyuki **_Makasih Favenya ^^; dan itu G masih ngerahasiain karena tahu apa yang terjadi dari Alaude yang denger dari Kyoya _

**Aihara-04 **_bukan kepribadian ganda, tapi Sora itu ya… Tsuna yang ingatan masa lalunya balik _

**Hisawa Kana **_iya, Alaude nguping :p demi dapet informasi apapun dilakukan~ #cuffed_

Makasih buat review dan Fave serta Alertnya~

Silahkan lihat tombol unyu yang tambah unyu sejak diganti sama FFN disini~

V

V

V


	10. The Truth

"Tsuna—kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dino—yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan Tsuna tampak menatap Tsuna yang menggelengkan kepala cepat sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak suka perasaan ini—sesuatu pasti terjadi di mansion, dan intuisinya tepat mengatakan bahwa sesuatu itu terjadi pada Kyoya dan juga pamannya Alaude.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan—Dino-nii ingin ikut?"

"Tentu—lagipula tidak aman kalau sendirian saja," Dino tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tsuna. Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan pada akhirnya berjalan bersama dengan Dino keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang tidak enak darinya.

BANG!

Satu suara yang tampak tidak asing di telinga semuanya, Giotto, Tsuna, dan juga semua yang ada di pesta tampak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mencoba untuk mencari sumber suara dari tembakan itu. Giotto sendiri merasakan instingnya yang mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Alaude. Ia hanya berharap, untuk sekali ini saja intuisinya salah—

Oh—betapa salahnya ia mengatakan hal itu…

**Title :**Our True Fate

**Rated :**T

**Genre :**Friendship / Family

**Disclaimed :**

Our True Fate © Ciocarlie

KHR © Katekyo Hitman Reborn

—

**Chapter 10, The Truth**

—

Pandangannya semakin kabur, tetapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyouya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—tetapi yang ia tahu adalah anak itu tidak melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk menembaknya sebanyak 3 kali.

Tidak mengenai bagian vital yang membuatnya masih tetap sadar—tetapi darah yang terus mengalir juga bisa membuatnya tewas karena kehabisan darah.

"Alaude!" suara itu tampaknya—untuk sekali ini ia harus mengandalkan siapapun yang ada di tempat itu. Ia tidak bisa mempertahankankan kesadarannya lebih lama lagi. Walaupun harga dirinya mengatakan untuk tidak meminta bantuan terutama pada orang yang berlari kearahnya saat ini—Daemon Spade.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oya, kau kenapa Kyoya?" Mukuro yang tampak menghampiri Kyoya yang masih tertunduk tampak bingung dengan kelakuan sang skylark itu. Menatap pistol yang ada di depan Kyouya, dan ia menoleh untuk menemukan Alaude yang mendapatkan luka tembak ditambah dengan suara tembakan tadi.

"Kau—"

"…vore…" suara Kyouya tampak berbisik sambil memegang lengan Mukuro dengan kuat, "bawa aku—ke ruanganku, sekarang herbivore…"

"Hm? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—" Mukuro menatap Hibari yang menatapnya tajam. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "—baiklah, lagipula aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Daemon Spade lebih lama…"

Mengeluarkan flame mistnya dan memunculkan kabut yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dan saat kedua orang guardian primo itu menoleh, yang mereka temukan hanyalah jalanan yang kosong tanpa ada kedua sosok anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei, jangan katakan Kyouya yang—"

"Tidak—" menyerengit sakit sambil memegangi perutnya, mencoba untuk tetap sadar walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan mungkin bisa memempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama lagi, "—bukan dia yang menembakku. Pasti—bukan dia…"

"Alaude!" suara Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak terdegar, tetapi darah yang mengalir keluar sudah cukup membuat tubuh sang Cloud Guardian melemah dan pada akhirnya kesadarannya semakin menipis sebelum kegelapan yang menelimutinya.

…

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup aneh Kyouya—" Mukuro yang sudah mengantarkan Kyouya ke kamarnya tampak menatap Kyouya yang saat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi saat itu—ia hanya bisa diam, bahkan tidak menyerang Mukuro seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, "—apa yang kau lakukan dengannya tadi?"

…

"Aku—berusaha membunuhnya," suara Kyouya tampak berbisik, sangat pelan walaupun keheningan membuat Mukuro bisa mendengar suaranya walaupun hanya samar terdengar saat itu, "—aku berusaha membunuh ayahku…"

"Kyouya—" Mukuro menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan juga datar, tidak ada sandiwara dan juga tidak ada pertengkaran yang biasa terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Ia sedang tidak memiliki mood untuk bertarung dengan Kyouya dalam keadaan seperti ini, "—kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan? Kenapa kita berada di masa ini—dan, tentang keadaan Tsunayoshi…"

…

"Ceritakan padaku—"

…

"…pa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"Entahlah, tetapi sepertinya Kyoya melukai Alaude…"

"Apakah kalian melihatnya sendiri?"

"Tidak tetapi—"

Suara-suara itu tampak mengganggunya yang tampaknya pingsan setelah merasakan lemas karena darah yang dikeluarkan cukup banyak untuk membunuh seseorang. Matanya terbuka perlahan—menatap seluruh guardian yang sedang berada di kamarnya dan tampak membicarakan sesuatu.

Orang yang pertama kali melihat kalau Alaude sudah sadar adalah Ugetsu. Dengan segera mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan sang Cloud Guardian sekaligus menanyakan apa yang terjadi saat itu bersama dengan Kyouya.

"Alaude-dono, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku herbivore—" Alaude tampak mencoba untuk bangkit dan segera dibantu oleh Ugetsu, "aku bisa melakukannya sendiri…"

"Kau sudah membuat kami khawatir Alaude, tidak biasanya kau tertembak dengan mudah—bahkan sampai dua kali…" Giotto tampak menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap Alaude yang tetap dingin, sementara Alaude hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja. Melihat perban yang ada di bahu dan juga perutnya, membuatnya teringat akan apa yang terjadi sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Dan tentu dengan segera ia berdiri—walaupun rasa sakit menyelimutinya dengan segera karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," berjalan sedikit tertatih, masih hanya memakai kemeja putihnya yang bahkan tampak sedikit berantakan, ia tidak perduli—ia harus menemui Kyouya dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

…

"Jangan—" Mukuro menatap Kyouya yang tampak masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, "—hentikan untuk menanyakan itu padaku! Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi!"

Baru sekali itu, Mukuro melihat raut wajah yang ditampakkan oleh Kyouya saat ini—tampak takut dengan wajah yang pucat dan juga tubuh yang bergetar. Hibari Kyouya yang ia anggap sebagai rivalnya, yang tidak pernah mengenal apa yang disebut sebagai ketakutan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Herbivore…"

"Kufufufu—kau tidak pantas memanggilku herbivore saat keadaanmu seperti ini Kyouya~" Mukuro tampak mencoba untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun ia tidak ingin tertawa saat ini, dan suasana saat itu tidak mendukung untuk bercanda, "keadaanmu bahkan lebih parah daripada orang-orang yang kau sebut herbivore…"

TRANG!

Dalam beberapa detik, sepasang tonfa sudah beradu dengan sebuah trident. Tatapan takut yang ditunjukkan oleh Hibari tadi menghilang dan berganti tatapannya yang biasa—walaupun masih tampak sedikit keampaan di wajahnya.

"Kufufufu~ masih belum Kyouya~" Kyouya tampak menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan membunuh, dan beberapa saat kemudian—lagi-lagi pertarungan antara Mist dan Cloud Guardian yang biasa terjadi itu kembali terjadi.

…

"Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja!"

Alaude tampak berjalan cepat di lorong menuju ke kamar Kyouya, sementara yang lainnya mencoba untuk menghentikan sang pendiri CEDEF dan Cloud Guardian Vongola itu. Sekuat apapun Alaude, tidak akan mungkin ia sembuh dari dua tembakan itu dalam waktu hanya beberapa jam.

"Kau ingin kemana Alaude!"

Giotto tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan—memegang erat bahu Alaude membuat yang bersangkutan tampak berbalik dengan terpaksa dan menatap warna mata dari bossnya itu.

"Kamar Kyouya—" menepis tangannya dan dengan segera berjalan kembali menjauhi Giotto, Knuckle, Ugetsu, dan juga Spade yang tampak masih mengikutinya.

"Apakah benar Kyouya yang menembakmu Alaude?" kali ini Knuckle yang mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Alaude. Walaupun Alaude tidak menghentikan langkahnya, terlihat ia sedikit tersentak dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Bukan urusanmu—"

"Hei—" Knuckle baru saja akan mencegahnya lagi saat mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras dan beberapa ledakan dan suara benda yang hancur. Dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu kamar Kyouya untuk melihat kamar itu sudah seperti reruntuhan, dengan dua orang yang masih memegang senjata masing-masing.

"Apakah hanya perasaanku atau memang aku seperti melihat hasil pertarungan yang biasa dilihat setelah Alaude-dono dan juga Spade-dono bertengkar?" Ugetsu mencoba untuk berbisik kepada Giotto yang segera ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini—" Spade mencoba untuk berjalan lebih dekat. Mukuro yang baru menyadari hal itu tampak sedikit berdecak sebelum menghilangkan senjatanya dengan mist flame.

"Kufufu, kau masih lemah Kyouya—tetapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," dan dengan itulah Mukuro menghilang dari ruangan itu seperti kabut. Suasana tampak hening setelah kepergian dari Mukuro, Kyouya menurunkan tonfanya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

Alaude tampak tidak bergerak dari depan pintu, tetapi pandangannya juga hanya tertuju pada Kyouya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu—" Giotto, Knuckle, dan juga Ugetsu tampak menatap Kyouya dengan tatapan bingung, "—bukankah kalian ingin menangkapku? Aku yang menembaknya—yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya…"

Giotto dan yang lainnya menatap kearah Kyouya dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Alaude yang masih belum merubah posisi dan juga raut wajahnya.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan apakah pantas atau tidak kami menangkapmu—" Alaude sepertinya mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyouya yang segera menatap ayahnya itu. Alaude yang terdiam dan menatap Kyouya dengan segera menendang keluar semua orang untuk meninggalkannya bersama dengan Kyouya.

"Kenapa?"

…

Alaude berjalan kearah Kyouya, berjongkok dan mendekat tubuh kecil itu perlahan dan menutup matanya serta meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Kyouya.

"Aku tahu semuanya Kyouya—tentang siapa kau, dan apa yang terjadi setelah peristiwa itu," matanya melebar saat mendengar suara ayahnya yang tampak sedikit berbisik itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari siapapun.

"Padahal—aku sudah menembakmu," Kyouya menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya saat ini, "kenapa kau tidak menyalahkanku…"

Alaude hanya diam dan menatap Kyouya, membiarkannya untuk tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu setelah menembakku—mana mungkin aku menyalahkanmu," menghela nafas dan hanya berfikir _'kenapa aku jadi seperti herbivore…' _dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, "lagipula kalau hanya seperti itu aku sudah tewas—itu artinya sama saja dengan para herbivore itu…"

"Dan kau sukses membuatku seperti herbivore—ayah…"

Senyuman samar terlihat di wajah Alaude, menepuk kepala Kyouya perlahan dan melepaskan pelukannya itu, menemukan Kyouya yang tampak masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, ceritakan semuanya dari awal—aku akan mendengarkannya…"

…

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan fikiran dari Alaude—" Giotto menghela nafas, saat Alaude menutup pintunya—mereka tahu kalau mereka harus meninggalkan keduanya sendirian untuk sementara. Ugetsu tampak tertawa dan berjalan di samping Giotto seperti biasa, "—beruntung G tidak ikut, atau mereka akan berakhir dengan bertengkar…"

"Maa—tetapi anda tahu sendiri kalau G-dono tidak suka anda membuatnya tidak ikut campur masalah anda bukan—mungkin mengurung anda dengan tumpukan laporan selama 1 hari adalah hukuman paling ringan yang akan anda dapatkan," Ugetsu tampak tertawa dan Giotto tampak hanya bisa tertunduk karena mengingat hal itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi—hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar Alaude dan juga G tidak berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan menghancurkan beberapa bagian mansion," menghela nafas dan mereka masih mengelilingi mansion hingga terdengar suara seseorang yang menebaskan sesuatu di dalam dojo milik Ugetsu.

"Hm? Siapa yang berlatih malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Mungkin Takeshi—" Ugetsu tampak tersenyum dan berhenti untuk membuka sedikit pintu dojo yang tampak tertutup itu, "—ia memiliki talenta alami untuk menggunakan pedang, aku sedikit mengajarinya tentang cara menggunakan pedang. Tentu saja memakai pedang kayu…"

"Benar bukan senpai—aku juga tidak bisa menggunakannya," suara Takeshi terdengar oleh Giotto dan juga Ugetsu saat itu. Tampak di dalam dojo itu Takeshi bersama dengan Ryouhei yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil Takeshi memegang sebuah pedang kayu.

"Ini membingungkan to the EXTREME! Kenapa Vongola Gear kita tetap ada tetapi kita hanya bisa menggunakan Cambrio Forma dari bentuk sebelum ini?" Ryouhei tampak menatap Takeshi dengan tatapan serius tetapi juga bingung.

"Vongola?" Giotto sedikit berbisik dan menatap kearah Ugetsu yang juga tidak kalah bingung dan juga menatap kearah mereka.

"Ahaha, sudahlah—mungkin sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja pada Kyouya, Tsuna, ataupun Hayato setelah ini," menggaruk kepalanya pelan dan maju menjauhi Ryouhei, "kita mulai senpai?"

"TENTU SAJA TAKESHI!" keduanya menatap kearah masing-masing dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Cambrio Forma!" keduanya meneriakkan kata-kata itu bersamaan dengan Vongola Gear mereka yang bercahaya. Tetapi bukan menjadi bentuk baru yang akan muncul saat mereka menggunakan Vongola Gear—malah senjata mereka berubah menjadi bentuk saat berada di Future Arc—yep, senjata mereka menjadi bentuk yang mirip dengan milik Vongola Primo Generation.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun tidak menggunakannya—kuharap aku masih bisa menggunakannya dengan baik," tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, dan Ryouhei hanya mengangguk dan bersiap dengan sarung tinju miliknya.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan—tentu saja berlatih, walaupun sebenarnya tidak sepadan pertarungan antara pedang dan juga tangan kosong. Tetapi menurut Ryouhei, itu adalah latihan yang menyenangkan.

Sementara bagi kedua guardian Vongola Primo, semua yang mereka lihat adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa mereka percaya—terutama Ugetsu yang melihat Takeshi memegang sebuah pedang panjang dan juga tiga buah pisau yang mirip dengannya—beserta flame berwarna biru yang menghiasinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan disini—" suara Knuckle membuat Giotto tidak sengaja melepaskan tangannya dan membuat pintu itu bergeser dan menampakkan Giotto dan juga Ugetsu yang sedang mengintip itu pada Ryouhei dan juga Takeshi—yang tentu saja membatalkan gerakan mereka dan menatap Ugetsu, Giotto, serta Knuckle.

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan Vongola Gear—dan apa-apaan senjata kalian—"

"A—ahaha, ini gawat—"

"_to the extreme…_"

…

"Setiap diadakan pesta selalu saja berakhir seperti ini—lain kali sebaiknya fikirkan lagi kalau ingin membuat pesta," G menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Berjalan sendirian di lorong mansion yang sepi saat itu, semua orang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing meskipun G tidak tahu apa itu. Tentu ia mendengar tentang tertembaknya Alaude, tetapi Giotto mengatakan untuknya tidak ikut karena hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin kacau.

'_Semenjak mereka muncul, selalu ada hal yang tidak terduga—'_ menatap kearah pintu kamar Hayato yang berada di samping kamarnya, _'—ditambah lagi dengan kemungkinan kalau Hayato itu—'_

"Ternyata benar—" suara Hayato tampak terdengar oleh G dan membuatnya berhenti di salah satu pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruangan latihan yang ada di mansion saat itu. G mencoba membuka pintu, menemukan Hayato yang memegang beberapa dinamit di tangannya, "—Mukuro yang pertama kali menyadari hal ini…"

…

"Cambrio Forma…" mengatakan dua kata itu sedikit berbisik, saat belt Vongola Gearnya bersinar dan seperti Takeshi maupun Ryouhei, yang muncul bukanlah form saat ia berada di dalam Vongola Gear yang biasa—namun kembali pada form semula, yakni G's Archer.

"Kalau seperti ini—kakek tua itu akan semakin curi—"

Perkataannya tidak pernah selesai saat tangannya dengan segera dipegang erat dan membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan G yang tampak terkejut begitu juga dengannya.

"Ap—"

"Kenapa kau—memilikinya?"

…

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tsuna?" Dino tampak menatap Tsuna yang hanya mengangguk. Setelah kejadian itu, Dino serta ayahnya Enzo memutuskan untuk menjaga Tsuna terlebih dahulu saat semua guardiannya tampak tidak berada di sekelilingnya.

"Semakin lama mereka tampak menjauhiku—" tampak murung dan menundukkan kepalanya, Dino hanya bisa menggaruk dagunya mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana saat itu. Mencari sebuah pembicaraan yang bisa membuat suasana menghangat.

"T—Tsuna, aku bisa melihat lagi cincin yang saat itu kau gunakan?"

"Cincin?" Tsuna menoleh kearah Dino dengan tatapan bingung, dan Dino hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "cincin apa?"

"Uhm—bukankah saat penyerangan pertama kau menggunakan sebuah cincin? Memiliki lambang Vongola dan tampak sangat unik," Dino yang tentu saja ingat dengan apa yang terjadi saat penyerangan pertama dimana Tsuna tertembak oleh orang misterius itu, "kau—tidak ingat?"

"Tidak—"

Dino tampak hanya bingung, menatap sebuah kantung kain yang diikatkan dengan tali menjadi seperti liontin yang saat ini tertutupi oleh jas hitam milik Tsuna.

"Ah, kau menyimpannya di tempat ini—" Dino, perlahan mencoba untuk mengambil kantung itu. Tsuna atau dalam hal ini adalah Sora hanya bisa diam dan perlahan membuka kantung itu untuk menemukan cincin Vongola Gear yang ia miliki, "—benar bukan?"

Tsuna tampak mengamati dengan baik apa yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Ia tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang cincin ini—karena ingatan tentang dirinya sebagai Sawada Tsunayoshi juga menghilang.

"Kau memakai cincin itu dan mengeluarkan api yang sama seperti saat Giotto-san bertarung—"

"Sama seperti papa?" Tsuna tampak sangat penasaran dengan perkataan Dino yang langsung mengangguk. Menggerakkan tangannya dan memakai cincin itu—tetapi tidak terjadi apapun saat itu.

…

"Mungkin—karena matamu tidak berubah?" Dino menatap Tsuna yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino, "saat kau memakainya dan api itu keluar dari tangan dan dahimu, matamu berubah menjadi warna orange seperti api milikmu…"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan cincin itu Tsunayoshi—" suara Giotto mengejutkan Dino maupun Tsuna yang langsung menoleh dan menemukan Giotto yang tampak menatap dingin kedua anak itu. Baik Dino maupun Tsuna tampak gemetar karena melihat tatapan itu.

"Tunggu Giotto, ini terlalu—" Enzo mencoba untuk menghentikan Giotto yang akan menghampiri Tsuna. Tetapi Giotto sudah berada di depan Tsuna dan memegang tangannya untuk melihat cincin Vongola Gear itu.

'_Ternyata benar—sama seperti milik kelima lainnya, dan mungkin Mukuro juga memilikinya…'_

"Pa—pa?" Tsuna tampak bingung dan masih ketakutan melihat tatapan khas boss yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh Giotto didepannya sebagai Tsuna maupun saat menjadi Sora.

"Kenapa kau memiliki benda ini Tsunayoshi?"

"A—aku tidak tahu," Tsuna tampak sedikit mundur saat mendengar nada dingin dan juga tatapan yang seakan menusuk tajam keseluruh tubuhnya, "aku tidak tahu tentang cincin itu…"

Giotto—menggunakan intuisinya bisa mengatakan kalau Tsuna jujur—tetapi, entah kenapa ia merasakan kalau cincin itu memang milik Tsuna dan tidak mungkin ada lambang seperti ini—selain jika memang ia berasal dari keluarga Vongola.

Masih diam, Tsuna tampak tertunduk dan tidak menatap Giotto saat itu—lebih tepatnya tidak ingin melihat ayahnya itu. Dino yang tampak masih ketakutan mencoba untuk mendekat dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik saat melihat mata Tsuna.

"Akan kuberitahu—" baik Giotto, Enzo, maupun Dino tampak terdiam mendengar suara Tsuna yang lebih rendah dan tampak dingin itu. Tanpa peringatan apapun, dari tangan dan dahi Tsuna tampak flame sky yang berkobar dan membuat Giotto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya saat itu.

"Biarkan aku berbicara denganmu, begitu juga dengan guardianmu—ayah…"

…

"Juudaime!" Hayato yang tampak dibawa oleh G yang masih memegang tangannya tampak terkejut saat melihat Tsuna dalam keadaan HDWD menunggunya bersama dengan Giotto di ruangan aula besar Vongola. Duduk dan bersikap sangat tenang seperti biasa, "kau—juga tidak bisa menggunakan Vongola Gear bukan?"

"Begitulah—aku mencoba untuk mengalirkan flame lebih banyak dan tetap saja," Tsuna tampak berbicara dengan nada yang tenang tanpa ada kepanikan. G yang melihat itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Giotto.

"Ada apa dengan Tsuna?"

…

Giotto hanya diam dan menatap Tsuna yang mengenakan cincin Vongola itu, dan G yang menyadari itu tampak terkejut dan menatap kembali Giotto. Saat akan mengatakannya, tampak pintu aula terbuka lagi dan menunjukkan semua guardian selain Mukuro.

"Tsuna/Sawada!" Ryouhei dan Takeshi dengan segera melepaskan tangan Knuckle dan juga Ugetsu dan segera berlari menghampiri sang langit saat mereka sadar kalau Tsuna berada di dalam mode HDWD. Kyouya sendiri tampak menatap ayahnya dalam diam sebelum berjalan menghampiri Tsuna.

"Kau ingin memberitahukan pada mereka bukan—" Kyouya menatap dingin Tsuna yang menatapnya balik dan mengangguk.

"Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi Kyouya, walaupun mereka mungkin tidak akan percaya—" Tsuna menatap Giotto dan juga yang lainnya yang sedang berargumen. Menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk menghela nafasnya teratur, "—Mukuro, keluarlah…"

"Kufufufu~ sepertinya ingatanmu kembali Tsunayoshi, sudah kutunggu saat kau ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka," Mukuro tampak senang dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsuna dan ia hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah Tsuna, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan—" Giotto menatap serius kearah Tsuna. Bukan tatapan lembut, tetapi tatapan yang ia berikan saat menginterogasi seseorang yang tentu saja bukan anak kecil seperti sekarang. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin memperlakukan Tsuna seperti anak kecil saat melihat sifatnya yang seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah—" Tsuna membenahi cara duduknya, mirip dengan Giotto dan juga mirip saat Tsuna masih berada di masa mereka—saat ia berada di dalam mode bossnya, "—ayah dan yang lain pasti bertanya, kenapa kami memiliki senjata yang sama seperti kalian. Dan memilik benda yang berukirkan lambang Vongola…"

Alaude menatap Kyouya yang mengeluarkan brackletnya yang memiliki lambang Vongola disana. Menatap kearah Hayato dan juga yang lainnya—Tsuna menyuruh mereka mengeluarkan Vongola Gear mereka.

"Bukan hanya itu—kenapa Takeshi mengatakan ia tidak memakai senjata itu, sampai 10 tahun lamanya? Bahkan usia kalian belum sampai 10 tahun—" Ugetsu menatap Tsuna dan juga semua Vongola Gear yang ada disana.

"Sebelum itu, sebaiknya kami memperkenalkan diri kami secara lengkap sekarang?" Tsuna tersenyum datar dan menatap Giotto yang hanya diam dan mencerna semua benda yang ada di depannya saat ini. Lambang Vongola dengan huruf X disana.

"Gokudera Hayato—Storm Guardian…" Hayato tampak berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yamamoto Takeshi—Rain Guardian…"

"SASAGAWA RYOUHEI—SUN GUARDIAN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hibari Kyouya—Cloud Guardian," Hibari menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kufufu~ Mukuro Rokudo—Mist Guardian…"

Semua Primo Guardian Vongola termasuk Giotto tampak hanya diam dan menatap bingung. Mereka mengerti, arti dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keenam anak itu—tetapi apa maksudnya adalah mereka dari keluarga mafia, dalam usia sekecil ini?

"Dan namaku adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada—Sky Guardian sekaligus Vongola Decimo," mengaktifkan cincin Vongola miliknya untuk menunjukkan glove yang mirip dengan milik Giotto hanya saja huruf yang ada di dalamnya adalah X atau dalam bahasa Romawi adalah 10, "kami berasal dari masa depan…"

…

Mengejapkan mata beberapa kali—semua guardian selain Alaude tampak mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari Tsuna. Sebelum mengatakan secara bersamaan—

"Huh?"

…To Be Continue…

Meh XD akhir-akhirnya diberitahu juga sama Tsuna dkk kalau mereka Vongola Decimo XD tapi tentu saja mereka—selain Kyouya belum bilang kalau mereka itu juga anak-anak dari semua primo, karena—selain Kyouya—mereka masih ragu apa bener yang dijelasin sama Kyouya kalau mereka itu benar-benar dari masa lalu.

Masalah Vongola Ring, bentuk luarnya itu Vongola Gear—tapi pas diaktifin yang keluar itu senjata yang mirip sama senjata para primo, dan penjelasannya akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya XD

Mungkin Cuma itu ya ' ' oke, balas review ^^

**Feressaloveyaoi :** I… don't know Enma will appeared or not, maybe… yes ^^;

**Mamitsu27 :** Karena belum dikenalin musuhnya XD dan Alaude ga bakal mati semudah itu, tenang aja

**Hisawa Kana :** sudah ;3

**Widi orihara :** iya, masa depan bakal berubah, tapi ga ada pelanggaran pengiriman waktu antara masa lalu sama masa depan ^^; karena itu yang jadi masalah Vendice kenapa mereka ngirim Tsuna dkk.

**Aihara-04 :** keduanya sebenernya… ah, nanti akan tahu XD

**Mutsumi Ayano :** saat HDWD, ingatan Tsuna akan kembali ;) dan silahkan tebak apakah saat HDWDnya selesai Tsuna bakal tetep inget atau tetep dengan ingatan Sora~

**Zhao Gui Xian :** Dino hilang ingatan ntar ada penjelasannya (_ _) masalah Reborn… entahlah, kalau jadi bocah 10 tahun ga ada alasannya kenapa

**Shizuo miyuki :** sekali lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya :'D author galau mau balikin mereka atau ga :'D

**Bluelup28 :** Makasih atas reviewnya ^^


	11. Fever Day

"Namaku adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada—Sky Guardian sekaligus Vongola Decimo," mengaktifkan cincin Vongola miliknya untuk menunjukkan glove yang mirip dengan milik Giotto hanya huruf I yang berubah menjadi X, "kami berasal dari masa depan…"

…

"Huh?"

Giotto menatap Tsuna, begitu juga dengan semua Primo Guardian yang menatap anak angkat mereka. Tsuna menutup matanya—tidak aneh melihat keterkejutan dari Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Generasi ke sepuluh—Vongola bertahan hingga selama itu?"

"Maa—bukan itu masalah yang harus kita ketahui terlebih dahulu bukan?" Ugetsu mencoba untuk tenang, namun semuanya juga bisa melihat raut wajah bingung dan juga panik dari wajah Ugetsu.

"Apakah kalian yakin kalau kau akan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kalian—bocah 5 dan 6 tahun katakan?" Lampo menatap Tsuna yang tampak masih tenang, menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian—karena aku tahu, ini semua tidak masuk akal—tetapi yang melakukan semua ini…"

"**Kami yang melakukan semua ini—**" suara itu, yang berat dan juga sangat dingin itu terdengar. Membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh untuk menemukan dua orang Vendice yang dikenal sebagai Bermuda dan juga Jager muncul.

**Title :**Our True Fate

**Rated :**T

**Genre :**Friendship / Family

**Disclaimed :**

Our True Fate © Ciocarlie

KHR © Katekyo Hitman Reborn

—

**Chapter 11, Fever Day**

—

"Vendice, kenapa mereka ada disini!" Giotto dan juga yang lainnya segera bersiaga dan mencoba untuk melindungi para Guardian Decimo.

"**Tenang saja Giotto-kun, aku kemari bukan untuk mencari gara-gara denganmu—**"

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga Bermuda—" Tsuna berjalan dan mendekati Arcobaleno Vendice itu. Tidak ada ketakutan yang terpancar di wajahnya saat itu, "—aku butuh penjelasan dengan apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami…"

"Tsuna—" Giotto mencoba untuk menghentikan Tsuna sebelum ia menemukan tatapan Tsuna yang tampak dingin dan juga kosong.

"**Sepertinya—orang yang cocok untuk kau tanyai adalah Cloud Guardianmu sendiri Decimo-kun,**" Tsuna mengerutkan alisnya dan menoleh kearah Kyouya yang hanya diam dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengatakannya pada kalian—"

…

"**Kalau begitu kukatakan satu hal—kami tidak melakukan kesalahan, begitu juga dengan kalian,**" Vendice menatap Tsuna dan juga Giotto, "**masa lalu kalian berdua—dan juga darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh kalian. Itulah yang menjadi kunci untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu…**"

Sekali lagi Vendice melihat Hibari, dan juga Gokudera, serta Alaude—

"**Walaupun beberapa dari kalian tampaknya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya meski masih ragu…**" Gokudera yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Bermuda tampak hanya bisa diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "**Hyper Intuitionmu sudah mengatakannya bukan Giotto-kun, kalau Sawada Tsunayoshi—adalah anak kandungmu…**"

…

Giotto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun—dalam perjalanannya menuju ke kamar Tsuna bersama yang bersangkutan, keduanya hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tetapi keheningan itu terpecah karena Giotto yang tampaknya tidak kuat untuk menahan dirinya bertanya pada Tsuna.

"Tsuna—apakah kau mau menceritakan siapa dan bagaimana ibumu?"

…

"Kenapa papa mengatakan hal itu—" Tsuna yang tidak berubah menjadi HDWM lagi hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak terlihat sangat lucu dengan postur seperti itu, "—mama adalah orang yang paling cantik yang pernah So—Tsuna temui. Rambut mama panjang dan berwarna cokelat seperti Tsuna. Dan—"

'_Setelah flame di kepalanya menghilang, Tsuna kembali menganggap dirinya Sora dan melupakan semua yang dikatakan olehnya saat itu…'_

"Papa?" Giotto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang tampak menatapnya, "—Tsuna tahu kalau papa tidak percaya dengan Tsuna, tetapi—apakah papa menyayangi Tsuna? Walaupun Tsuna tidak bisa menjadi Sora?"

"Tentu saja Tsuna—"

"Jadi, papa tidak akan marah lagi pada Tsuna?" menatap ragu pada Giotto yang ada di sampingnya. Bahkan Giotto sudah melupakan kalau keadaan mereka berdua sebelum ini cukup memburuk. Pemikirannya sekarang sepertinya sedikit teralihkan.

"Papa tidak pernah marah padamu—maaf karena sudah menjatuhkan kue yang kau belikan Tsuna," menepuk kepala Tsuna sebelum mendapatkan balasan senyuman dari Tsuna. Matanya tertuju pada wajah Giotto saat itu, "ada apa Tsuna?"

"Kenapa wajah papa merah? Apakah papa demam?"

"Eh—" walaupun tidak sadar, sepertinya wajah Giotto memang sedikit memerah, "—begitukah? Tetapi papa tidak apa-apa kok, sebaiknya Tsuna tidur saja dulu—papa tidak akan apa-apa."

"Baiklah—" sedikit khawatir tetapi pada akhirnya kantuk menguasainya sebelum matanya sedikit demi sedikit tertutup dan pada akhirnya tertidur. Giotto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sebelum menarik selimut Tsuna sedikit ke atas.

…

'_Sebaiknya aku memang tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu didepan Tsunayoshi…'_ "Uhuk…" terbatuk pelan dan mencoba untuk memegang dahinya, _'sepertinya aku benar-benar demam…'_

…

"Aku bisa sendiri, kau tidak perlu membantuku kakek tua!" Hayato tampak berjalan bersama dengan G menuju ke kamarnya. Yah, Giotto menyuruh semua guardiannya untuk lebih memperhatikan anak-anak mereka dan disinilah ia berada sekarang.

"Jangan bersikap seperti orang dewasa—dan jangan harap kami percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Vendice itu tentang kalian," menekan kepala Hayato dan mengacaknya, "dan sekarang aku harus lebih mengawasi kalian karena tugas dari Giotto—" bersin sekali.

…

Menoleh pada G, Hayato menyadari kalau sedaritadi pria di sampingnya ini sudah beberapa kali bersin di sampingnya. Semburat merah tampak di pipinya juga, tentu saja bukan karena malu—demi tuhan pria itu bukanlah seorang Pedophil.

"Oi-oi, jangan-jangan kau sakit kakek tua?"

"Haa? Tentu saja tidak—" menatap kearah Hayato sambil mengusap hidungnya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur saat melihat ke bawah. Yah, sepertinya ia memang sedikit demam entah karena apa—mungkin karena pekerjaan dan fikirannya akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya tidak menjaga kesehatannya.

"Kalau begitu bukan aku yang harus diantarkan—" berdecak kesal sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "ayo kekamarmu saja!"

"Hei sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan Vongola kalau keadaanmu seperti ini—" hela nafas panjang dan menarik tangan G menuju ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamarnya, Hayato membuka pintu dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam, "—entah siapa yang lebih tua disini sebenarnya. Istirahatlah!"

"Tidak perlu kau perintahkan—kau harus tidur denganku malam ini, Giotto sudah menyuruh semuanya seperti itu—" melepaskan jasnya dan melonggarkan sedikit kemeja putih yang ia gunakan.

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti—" hela nafas dan segera berganti pakaian tidurnya. Berbaring dengan segera di tempat tidur, sedikit berjauhan dengan posisi G yang ada di ujung tempat tidur lainnya.

…

"Oi—"

"Tidurlah kakek tua—" berdecak kesal dan menutup matanya, ia membelakangi posisi dari G yang ada di sampingnya, "—menyerah saja kau itu sedang sakit."

"Ceritakan tentang—Lavina…"

Matanya terbuka begitu saja setelah nama ibunya disebutkan. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya—dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh para Vendice itu. Karena—iapun tidak begitu mengetahui bagaimana ibunya.

"Aku tidak banyak ingat tentangnya—tetapi, yang kutahu ia adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dan manis. Permainan piano ibu benar-benar indah, walaupun aku hanya bisa mendengarnya tiga kali dalam satu tahun—" menghela nafas, sedikit kesal karena mengingat semua itu.

"Tiga kali setahun?"

"Ayah hanya mengizinkan ibu untuk menemuiku tiga kali sehari, kudengar karena aku adalah anak yang lahir bukan dari pernikahan ayah yang sebenarnya—awalnya bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah ibuku," G menatap punggung Hayato, walaupun tidak bisa melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Hayato ia tahu kalau bocah itu benar-benar tidka ingin membicarakannya.

"Lalu—bagaimana keadaan Lavina sekarang… kenapa ia tidak terkirim ke masa ini oleh mumi-mumi itu?"

"Saat usiaku 4 tahun—ibu tewas karena kecelakaan," menyerengitkan matanya, G tampak sedikit terguncang karena itu, "tetapi—yang kudengar dari aneki adalah, ibu memiliki penyakit yang parah sejak dulu. Walaupun tidak tewas dalam kecelakaan itu usianya tidak akan lama…"

…

'_Jadi itu yang kau sembunyikan sejak dulu dariku—Lavina?'_

"Apalagi yang kau ketahui dari—" suara dengkuran kecil terdengar membuat G tampak menghentikan pembicaraannya. Baru saja akan bergerak saat tubuh Hayato berguling dan berada di sampingnya. Tampak tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, "—dasar bocah…"

Menghela nafas, mengeratkan selimut Hayato sebelum menutup matanya perlahan dan ikut tertidur.

…

"Siapa yang mengajarimu pedang Takeshi?"

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya—sepertinya Ugetsu dan juga Takeshi memutuskan untuk berlatih pedang bersama-sama. Dan ternyata, sepertinya Ugetsu benar-benar mengagumi bagaimana permainan pedang yang dilakukan oleh Takeshi.

"Oyajii mengajarinya padaku saat bertarung dengan Squallo—setelah itu bertarung beberapa kali bersama dengan Reborn-san dan juga yang lainnya membuatku semakin menyukai permainan ini—"

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat lama mempelajarinya—" sekali gerakan dan kembali mereka berlatih dengan pedang mereka masing-masing. Yamamoto hanya tertawa datar mendengarkannya.

'_Bagaimanapun sudah hampir 10 tahun aku mempelajarinya—'_ suara batuk ringan tampak terdengar membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Melihat gerakan Ugetsu yang sedikit aneh, Takeshi hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Otou-san, aku sudah mengantuk—apakah sebaiknya kita tidur?" menurunkan pedangnya dan tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sebenarnya tidak mengantuk sih, tetapi sepertinya Ugetsu sendiri tidak sehat dan membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Oh, baiklah—kalau begitu ayo!"

…

Hening saat berada di salah satu kamar yang ada di ujung lorong. Kyouya sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menatap datar kearah ranjang yang ada di hadapannya.

…

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan ayah—lukamu tidak akan sembuh begitu saja," menatap Alaude yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur saat itu, "dan sekarang kau demam karena luka tembak itu—" hela nafas, ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit bersalah karena ialah yang menembak Alaude saat itu.

"Diamlah Kyouya, ini hanya luka kecil, sebaiknya kau tidur saja—"

"Aku akan memanggil herbivore itu—" berjalan keluar tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude untuk tidur. Yah, setidaknya mungkin ia bisa menyembuhkan luka dari ayahnya itu dengan bantuan—

…

"Ia juga sakit?" mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengarkan perkataan dari pemuda berambut putih itu—Sasagawa Ryouhei. Inginnya memintanya atau Knuckle untuk mengobati ayahnya, siapa yang menyangka kalau yang diminta sudah sibuk dengan orang lain.

"Begitulah, itupun karena flameku menyusut membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku hingga penyembuhan sempurna," Ryouhei menghela nafas dan menatap pada kamar yang ada di belakangnya. Menutupnya agar Knuckle bisa beristirahat.

…

"Sudahlah—"

…

"Dan kau masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Vendice?" kalau bisa dikatakan, yang paling terkejut diantara Daemon atau Mukuro—tentu saja itu adalah Mukuro. Yang paling bingung—masih tetap Mukuro.

"Jangan salah sangka, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa kupercaya adalah orang-orang itu—" Spade menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan bingung. Bahkan sebenci apapun ia dengan Spade, raut wajahnya tidak sekesal itu. Tetapi dengan keadaan seperti itu—tidak stabil dan sepertinya tidak berkonsentrasi dengannya mudah untuk Spade memasuki alam fikirannya.

"Apa yang kau—" Mukuro menatap kearah Spade saat kedua bahunya dipegang untuk menemukan kesadarannya menurun dan Spade yang masuk ke dalam fikirannya.

…

'_Apa yang sebenarnya—' Spade yang masuk ke dalam fikirannya mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selama ini ketika Mukuro berada di masa depan. Suara teriakan terdengar membuatnya menoleh. Menemukan tempat yang lebih mirip seperti penjara, dengan beberapa anak kecil yang tampak disandera._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan!" suara yang Spade kenal membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sosok Mukuro yang masih berusia 4 tahun itu dibawa oleh beberapa orang yang berada disana, "lepaskan aku!"_

"_Kau adalah eksperimen nomor 69; namamu adalah Rokudo Mukuro—"_

"_Apakah kalian fikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" mencoba untuk melawan, namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, "walaupun aku tidak ingat apapun—aku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk percaya dengan kalian!"_

"_Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain—" mendorong Mukuro hingga berbaring di atas meja besi yang ada di dekat sana. Menahan dengan beberapa orang dan tampak siap untuk menyuntikkan sesuatu—yang bahkan sudah bisa dilihat kalau itu adalah hal yang buruk, "—kau tidak memiliki siapapun disini. Karena itu kau berakhir disini—"_

_Matanya membulat, mencoba untuk bergerak namun tidak bisa. Dan saat suntikan itu diberikan padanya, hanya ada suara teriakan yang menggema di ruangan itu._

'_A—apa…' Spade melihat bagaimana saat Mukuro diberikan beberapa alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Cairan-cairan yang tampak memasuki tubuhnya disertai dengan teriakan yang memekikkan telinga dari tubuh kecil itu._

_Bahkan melihatnya sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh Spade gemetar—tidak ada hari-hari yang terlihat saat itu tidak diiringi dengan teriakan baik dari Mukuro atau anak-anak lainnya. Banyak dari mereka yang tewas, dan Mukuro tampaknya cukup beruntung bisa bertahan hingga sekarang._

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan—ini terlalu—' Spade melihat gambaran saat Mukuro terlihat lebih tenang—entah sudah berapa hari atau bahkan minggu dan mungkin bulan setelah percobaan pertama. _

"_Mata itu bereaksi dengannya—kita akan berhasil kali i—UAGH!" suara itu—membuat Spade lagi-lagi menoleh untuk menemukan Mukuro yang entah bagaimana membawa sebuah trident di tangannya dan tampak berdiri perlahan. _

_Sementara pria yang tadi berada di dekatnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri—bahkan mungkin sudah tewas._

"_A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mukuro berdiri, tersenyum dingin sebelum melepaskan perban yang menutupi mata kanannya. Menatap pada beberapa orang disana sebelum matanya berubah menjadi kanji 1 dan membuat beberapa orang melihat ilusi mengerikan karena itu._

_Teriakan kali ini bukan berasal dari anak-anak yang selamat saat itu—tetapi dari beberapa ilmuan yang tampak satu per-satu tumbang hingga hanya menyisakan tiga orang anak saat itu._

"_Ka—kau…" salah satu dari mereka tampak menatap Mukuro, dan Mukuro tampak hanya diam dan tersenyum kearah anak itu._

"_Kau akan ikut denganku bukan? Keluar dari tempat ini—" pemandangan tiba-tiba saja berubah saat itu, membuat Spade sedikit tersentak dan melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya menjadi sebuah tempat yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai reruntuhan bangunan._

_Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut—tetapi melihat sosok Mukuro yang sedang bertarung dengan seseorang. Tsuna—dan disana tampak Kyouya, Takeshi, dan juga Hayato yang tumbang tidak sadarkan diri._

_Pertarungan mereka tampaknya cukup seimbang—namun lama kelamaan sepertinya Tsuna semakin menguasai pertarungan dan hingga akhirnya Mukuro kalah dan dibawa oleh—_

"_Vendice?!"_

'_Satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa aku percaya hanyalah orang-orang itu…'_

_Dan pemandangan yang ada saat itu hanyalah Mukuro yang terkurung di tabung air dengan beberapa alat di mulut dan tubuhnya. Itu adalah penjara air Vendice. Namun, sepertinya Mukuro meminta bantuan dari seorang perempuan untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar._

'_Ia membantu Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sebelumnya membuatnya terkurung di Vendice?' Spade mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Mukuro yang tampak membantu Tsuna beberapa kali. Beberapa memori tentang masa depan yang tidak ia mengerti—dan hingga akhirnya saat mereka melawan Shimon Famiglia._

"_Shimon—" tentu saja Spade mengetahuinya—bagaimanapun ia yang menghancurkan mereka agar Vongola menjadi kuat dan membalaskan dendam Elena. Tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat dirinya muncul saat itu dan mengendalikan gadis yang berhubungan dengan Mukuro saat itu._

_Pertarungan akhir hingga Spade mengendalikan Mukuro—_

"_Aku akan mengalahkannya—tetapi aku ingin kalian membebaskan Mukuro dan juga yang lainnya," mendengar perkataan dari Tsuna membuatnya sadar apa yang membuat Mukuro sampai sekarang masih bersedia menjadi salah satu guardian dari Tsuna._

…

_Baru saja ia akan melihat kelanjutan dari pertarungan itu—saat tiba-tiba saja pemandangan di sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Saat ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipinya._

_Suara desahan nafas terdengar, dan saat ia menoleh terlihat sosok Mukuro yang berusia 26 tahun itu mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah dipastikan kalau yang memukulnya tadi adalah Mukuro._

"_Brengsek—apa yang kau lakukan…"_

"_Itu—yang menyebabkanmu membenciku?" Spade berdiri begitu saja dan tidak tampak ia kesakitan ataupun yang lainnya. Mukuro yang menyadari kalau tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam dan menurunkan tangannya._

"_Kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Karena tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuaku—Esterno Famiglia menjadikanku bahan percobaannya entah sudah berapa lama hingga aku mendapatkan mata ini." menatap benci kearah Spade yang hanya diam mendengarkannya, "dan kau yang sudah seenaknya menguasai tubuhku, mengganggu Nagi—dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang tuaku?!"_

…

"_Tch, yang benar saja—aku tidak pernah memiliki orang tua. Mereka sudah membuangku hingga aku mendapatkan apa yang kudapatkan selama ini—" Mukuro tampak memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kearah lainnya. Sebelum tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari bahunya—dan tentu apa yang ia lihat membuatnya terkejut._

_Spade melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Mukuro dan menutup matanya._

"_Maafkan aku—" berbisik sangat pelan hingga hanya Mukuro yang mendengarnya, "—sungguh, maafkan aku Mukuro. Aku tidak pernah ingin membuangmu—bagaimana mungkin kau, satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan oleh Elena… bagaimana mungkin aku mau membuangmu?"_

_Mata Mukuro yang membulat tampak sedikit melembut walaupun rautnya masih terlihat kesal. Menutup matanya, hingga sosoknya yang tadi kembali menjadi asalnya sekarang menjadi sosok usia 6 tahunnya._

_Dan perlahan, kabut itu menghilang—sebelum kegelapan menguasainya._

…

Membuka mata, melihat kalau ia kembali ke ruangannya—menoleh sekeliling sebelum menemukan sosok Spade yang berbaring begitu saja di atas lantai. Melihat tangannya, masih merasakan pelukan itu dan ucapan itu—meskipun itu hanya diucapkan dalam alam fikirannya saja.

'_Bagaimana mungkin kau, satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan oleh Elena… bagaimana mungkin aku mau membuangmu?'_

…

"Oi—" mencoba untuk mendekati Spade yang masih berbaring seolah tidak sadarkan diri, menggoyangkan tubuh Spade yang tidak bergerak itu dengan kakinya. Tidak perduli apakah pria itu akan marah setelah bangkit atau tidak, "—mau sampai kapan kau tertidur disana!"

Hening—membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Haaah? Jadi—sekarang mereka semua tumbang karena sakit?!"

Pagi hari, saat semua anggota Vongola Decimo berkumpul, semuanya memberikan kabar kalau Giotto dan juga yang lainnya sakit. Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa selain Lampo.

"Tuan muda sekalian jangan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dulu atau anda akan tertular," Ralf yang tampak baru saja keluar dari kamar terakhir—Spade tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hayato dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ceh, sudah kuduga tadi malam ia sakit—" Hayato tampak berdecak kesal.

"Maa—maa, aku juga melihat ada yang aneh dengan otou-san sejak berlatih semalam."

"Ia memang sudah diperingatkan kalau akan sakit karena luka itu," Kyouya tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Knuckle-san sudah cukup baik setelah kupakai flameku untuk menyembuhkannya—" Ryouhei yang tampak berada disana juga tampak hanya mengangguk-angguk. Mukuro hanya bergumam dan mengangguk-angguk—sementara Tsuna hanya diam dan tampak cemas.

"Juudaime, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apakah papa tidak akan apa-apa?" menatap cemas kearah Hayato dan juga yang lainnya. Sebelum sang kepala pelayan kembali untuk memberikan obat di kamar Spade.

"Mereka tidak akan apa-apa, tetapi tuan Lampo tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas mereka hari ini—" tampak bingung dan juga cemas, Hayato dan yang lainnya hanya diam dan menatap bingung kearah kepala pelayan itu, "—beberapa laporan dan juga pertemuan penting mereka. Beberapa famiglia juga tampaknya akan datang untuk melakukan perjanjian."

…

Saling bertatapan, Hayato dan juga yang lainnya tampak memikirkan hal yang sama saat itu.

…

"Haah, kita bisa saja menyelesaikan laporan tertulis mereka—" Hayato dan juga yang lainnya memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan semua dokumen (secara diam-diam) di ruangan Giotto—karena Tsuna tidak mungkin mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan—dan melihat keseluruhan, "—apa yang ada di laporan itu hampir sama dengan laporan masa kita."

"Tetapi untuk pertemuan dan yang lainnya—kita tidak mungkin menggantikan mereka bukan?"

"Kalau saja kita kembali ke usia kita yang sebenarnya—kita bisa saja menggantikan mereka," Mukuro juga tampak mencoba untuk menyalurkan ide sambil melihat beberapa laporan di tangannya. Semuanya tampak mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mukuro.

…

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita laku—"

BLAR!

Suara ledakan yang cukup keras membuat mereka tampak menoleh kearah jendela. Asap putih mengepul, terlihat familiar untuk mereka semuanya—baru saja akan bergerak saat seseorang tampak melompat dari asap itu menuju ke pohon yang berada di dekat ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Sudah kuduga kalau mereka akan ada disini…"

Hayato dan juga yang lainnya tampak mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka, sebelum matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ka—kau?!"

…

G tampak berjalan walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas karena demam yang ia derita. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal diam saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh beberapa maid yang ia temui tadi, saat ia bangun—ia menyadari waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang dan yang ia fikirkan adalah pertemuan penting hari ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sakit disaat seperti ini…" berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke ruangannya, dan membukanya dengan segera untuk menemukan dua orang sudah berada disana dan sedang membelakanginya.

"Hanya tinggal—" suara yang terdengar dari orang yang membelakanginya saat itu terdengar familiar untuknya. Menoleh saat mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka, dan menatap kearah G yang baru masuk.

"Kau—"

…

Alaude tampaknya memiliki fikiran yang sama dengan G saat ia bangun dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Saat membuka pintu ruanganpun—sepertinya Alaude juga menemukan tiga orang berada di ruangannya.

"Siapa kau—" sudah siap dengan borgolnya, saat sosok yang membelakanginya itu kini menoleh dan menatapnya. Membuat matanya membulat sempurna saat itu, "—kau…"

…

"Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa Takeshi menyelesaikan latihannya saat itu," mencoba untuk tertawa walaupun sedikit panik melihat jam saat itu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa laporan walaupun pertemuan sudah pasti terlewat karena ia bangun terlalu siang.

"Ah, kenapa semua orang tidak membangunkanku—" menghela nafas dan membuka pintu geser itu perlahan. Menemukan tiga orang yang sudah berada disana—seperti yang ditemukan G dan juga Alaude, mereka membelakanginya.

"Siapa—" mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap kearah sosok yang tampaknya menyadari kehadirannya itu dan menoleh ke belakang. Senyuman itu tampak terlihat familiar di mata Ugetsu saat itu, "e—eh kenapa…"

…

Knuckle saat itu merasakan seseorang berada di dekatnya—beberapa pergerakan dan juga percakapan yang tidak bisa ia dengar dengan jelas itu tentu saja mengganggunya. Alisnya sedikit berkedut, dan kali ini ia mencoba untuk mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ia sudah sadar—" suara dari seseorang terdengar—bayangan dua orang yang masih belum jelas terlihat. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Ah benar!"

…

"E—eh, kau…"

…

Spade benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya setelah melihat kenangan Mukuro di dalam fikirannya. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya berat dan tidak bisa digerakkan—hingga saat ia sadar, ia berada di atas tempat tidurnya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Aku harus meminta penjelasan kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan," hela nafas dan tampak kesal—ia tidak suka kalau sampai melewati beberapa pertemuan yang bertujuan untuk membangun Vongola lebih besar, "pertemuan itu tidak boleh sampai gagal…"

Membuka pintu dengan segera sambil menggerutu.

"Ah, ia sudah datang—" suara dengan nada yang khas itu terdengar membuat Spade mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap ke depan. Empat orang sudah berada disana, dan salah seorang yang membelakangi mereka tampak menoleh kearahnya.

…

"Apa?!"

…

Giotto tampak terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang membuatnya tidak bisa bangun dengan benar. Nafasnya masih memburu karena demam dan keringat dingin masih bercucuran di tubuhnya. Melihat jam besar di kamarnya, menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

'_Tunggu, harusnya aku punya pertemuan penting pukul 8 pagi dan juga 11 pagi—lalu laporan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini,'_ memegangi kepalanya yang berdengung dan mencoba untuk berdiri, "apa yang harus kukatakan pada G untuk alasan ini…"

Berjalan kearah luar dan mencoba untuk memakan mantelnya, bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan yang entah kenapa menatapnya heran.

"Primo, anda tidak apa-apa? Bukankah harusnya anda—" mendengar perkataan dari salah satu maid membuat Giotto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukankah aku kenapa?"

"Sa—saya melihat anda di—" membulatkan matanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh maid itu dan segera berjalan kearah suatu tempat di dekatnya saat ini—ruangan kerjanya. Membuka dengan segera, dan melihat seseorang—tidak tiga orang sudah berada disana.

"Siapa—"

"Fufufu~ sepertinya Primo-chan sudah bangun dari tidurnya~" suara itu tampak terdengar dari salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata berwarna ungu dan juga tattoo di bawah mata kirinya.

"Kau belum selesai menceritakannya padaku—tetapi sepertinya itu bisa ditunda," suara lainnya tampak terdengar dari seseorang bertopi fedora yang duduk dengan santai di salah satu sofa disana.

"Byakuran, Reborn—tidak seharusnya kalian mengatakan itu dengan nada santaikan?" tampak seseorang yang terdengar menghela nafas berat. Ia yang duduk dengan kursi yang membelakangi pintu masuk itu segera berbalik. Pemuda berusia 20-an tahun yang tersenyum kearahnya—berjalan kearanya.

"Maaf karena mereka berbuat seenaknya—otou-san…" tersenyum, yang Giotto lihat saat itu tentu saja sosok Sawada Tsunayoshi—Vongola Decimo yang tampak berusia 24 tahun, bersama dengan Reborn sang Sun Arcobaleno dan juga Byakuran Gesso.

…

Sementara G yang tampak berada di ruangannya menatap dengan tatapan terkejut kearah pemuda yang ada di depannya. sosok pemuda berambut perak dengan mata berwarna hijau, bersama dengan pemuda berpakaian cina mirip dengan Alaude dan juga seorang pemuda lainnya berambut hijau.

"Kalian—"

"Wan-an, G-san…"

"Kau terlambat bangun—kakek tua…" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah pria di depannya itu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ha—yato?"

…

Ugetsu yang menghadapi tiga orang di depannya itu tampak masih mematung—bingung dengan keberadaan ketiganya itu. Pemuda dengan sebuah helm di kepalanya, pemuda berambut blonde dengan headband army dikepalanya—dan yang lebih membingungkan adalah pemuda berambut hitam di depannya saat ini.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan ini Skull?! Dan kau—yang itu masih ada yang kurang Kora!"

"Tu—tunggu sebentar Colonello-san," pemuda itu tampak sedikit panik saat pemuda blonde itu tampak tidak sabar. Menoleh kembali pada Ugetsu sebelum mendekatinya.

"Otou-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tersenyum kearah Ugetsu, nada dan juga kata-katanya membuatnya menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya. tetapi—sosoknya terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih seperti seorang pemuda berusia 24 tahun.

"Takeshi?"

…

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak dulu paman Knuckle, aku sedang mencoba menghilangkan demammu!" suara, volume, nada, dan juga wajah dari pemuda yang ada di depannya itu tampaknya sudah cukup membuatnya sadar siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggumu Knuckle-san," menoleh sedikit, menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan tanda bintang di bawah mata kanannya. Tersenyum kearahnya—ia tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, tetapi ia tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"Ryouhei?!"

…

"Jadi benar yang ada di dokumen Alaude-san itu?" Alaude tampak menatap sosok lain di ruangannya, seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan luka di wajahnya saat itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek tampak meletakkan laporan yang seharusnya miliknya itu.

"Begitulah—kau sudah tidak apa-apa, ayah?" nada datar dan juga tatapan yang dingin namun terlihat tidak mengintimidasi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengenali siapa di depannya itu—walaupun dalam sosok pemuda berusia 26 tahun.

"Kyouya—"

…

"Benar-benar mirip dengan master—" pemuda berambut hijau dengan topi apel di kepalanya tampak berjalan dan mengintari Spade yang masih bingung dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang ini dari ingatan semalam yang ia lihat.

"Kufufu, Fran—menjauh darinya," pemuda berambut biru itu tampak menatap tajam bocah itu sebelum bocah itu tersentak dan segera mengangguk cepat dan berlari mendekati sang master.

"Muu, aku akan meminta bayaran dari Vongola Primo untuk semua ini—boss pasti marah padaku," seseorang memakai hoodie dan juga sesuatu yang melayang diatas kepalanya itu hanya menatap bosan kearah Spade.

"M—Mukuro-sama…" melihat Spade yang datang, satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana tampak segera mendekati pemuda berambut biru disana dan siap dengan trident di tangan.

"Kufufu~ tenang saja Nagi—ia tidak akan berani melakukan apapun padamu," menepuk kepala gadis itu sebelum menoleh pada Spade. Siapa yang tidak bisa mengenal sosok yang baru saja ia temui malam itu di alam fikiran Mukuro? Sosok Mukuro berusia 26 tahun saat itu tampak berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau lemah sekali bisa tumbang hanya karena demam…"

"Muku—ro?"

…to be continue…

LOL! XD

Siapa yang menyangka kelanjutannya akan seperti ini? kemunculan beberapa orang dan juga sosok mereka itu—yah semuanya sudah tahu siapa yang ada di tempat itu bukan? XD

Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Akan dijelaskan chapter selanjutnya~ (mungkin)

Makasih banyak buat semua yang review dan fave ataupun Follow, ga nyangka banyak yang suka TwT

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~ XD

**Q & A**

**Skylark-kun - **pertanyaan anda—apakah terjawab? XD

**DemonIB - **itu aja dibilang bosen kan? :-? Semoga aja yang ini ga ya XD

**Runriran - **sudah diupdate, maaf lama (_ _)

**King of Tuna - **karena saya ga ada ide mbak =w=a dan apaan itu nenek?! OAO

**Dee Kyou - **maaf lama ya (_ _) tapi sudah di update ini :'D

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga - **sudah di update ' '

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka - **gpp, maaf juga karena lama update ya ._. Krisis ide nih…

**Kitsune Syhufellrs - **makasih XD ini sudah update :3

**Ace-Aihara - **maaf kalau ngebosenin Dx me krisis ide ini… ;w; dan gimanapun me coba baca komik cowo tetep aja ga tahan XD me terlalu ga suka XD

**Widi orihara - **makasih ^w^ ini sudah update walaupun lama =w=

**Demon D. Dino - **ahahaha XD kayaknya banyak yang suka adegan itu ya XD mungkin HDWM Tsuna bakal lebih muncul di chapter selanjutnya~

**Shizuo miyuki - **yang itu bakal diceritain nanti-nanti XD #plak

**Oh Se In - **sudah lanjut~

**Bluelup28 - **Eh cukup lama ya? Me kira malah terlalu singkat ._.

**Kikiki - **H—hint G27?! XD ini bukan cerita Yaoi apalagi pedo XD

**Shirufitto Shiroyuki - **Mama Elena disinikan sudah mati .w. makasih pemberitahuan typonya XD #heh

**Mamitsu27 - **i—iya #orz itu HDWM #plak salah nyingkatin.

**Hikari Vongola - **sudah updetto XD

**Hisawa Kana - **yup XD

**X-Eddreine-X - **Dino akan dibantu guest-guest baru ini tentu saja~ kemunculan mereka bukan tanpa alasan~

**Mutsumi Ayano - **Hm, masih ragu buat digituin, but—me coba fikirkan lagi ' '

**A/N (lagi)**

Me ga nyangka yang review banyak QAQ makasih ya, apalagi lihat kalau Favoritnya 45 Followernya 19 TwT itu benar-benar… sesuatu.

Dan yang ada ide—sumbang dong .w. boleh lewat Review, tapi PM lebih dianjurkan. Mau scene mereka ngapain, nanti me coba buat XD


End file.
